


A Seul em Neon de Do Kyungsoo

by ninivoidz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo é doido, M/M, Scott Pilgrim References, Scott Pilgrim!Au, girl!luhan, girl!tao, past!baeksoo, past!lusoo, past!taekai, sookai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninivoidz/pseuds/ninivoidz
Summary: Kyungsoo tem: uma banda fracassada, uma ex-namorada famosa, um armário por sair, um trauma de cortar os cabelos, uma pré-disposição a nunca parar em um emprego e uma paixão nada secreta por Jongin, o rapaz novo na cidade.Jongin tem: um estilo duvidoso, um passaporte cheio de carimbos, um hamster chamado Taemin, uma pré-disposição a não falar sobre seu passado, a habilidade de aparecer nos sonhos de Kyungsoo e uma coleção de ex-namorados barra pesada.Kyungsoo, em meio a uma maré de sorte, não esperava ter que enfrentar o mundo para poder ficar com Jongin e muito menos que esse mundo se resumisse aos 6 ex-namorados malvados dele.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 2





	1. "Eu tenho feito isso por 24 anos!"

**Author's Note:**

> Oláaaa. Eu tenho postado algumas fanfics minhas, que já estão no Spirit, aqui. Essa é uma fanfic capitulada bem antiguinha minha que se passa no universo de Scott Pilgrim. Espero que gostem e se empolguem com toda essa loucura!
> 
> Eu simplesmente tenho preguiçaaaa de revisar essa fic então talvez ela seja parcialmente ruim? Talvez. Mas eu costumo sempre odiar meus trabalhos depois de um tempo então posso estar exagerando. Vamos aguardar pelo dia em que eu finalmente crie coragem pra revisar isso.
> 
> Meu user no Spirit é também Ninivoidz.
> 
> Essa fic tem uma playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLssJMh_5fm_BkdGp3z-RbePDuns1PcPZM

Kyungsoo não se lembrava de ter dormido no palco da casa de shows preferida de Baekhyun, não se lembrava de usar só uma cueca de patinhos ao ir dormir e, opa, ele não se lembrava de ter uma apresentação marcada lá, depois de tirar um cochilo no palco e vestir uma cueca de patinhos. Kyungsoo também não lembrava dessa habilidade especial do lugar de virar um deserto seco, escaldante e _vazio_ , Kyungsoo tem muita sede, Kyungsoo está derretendo, Kyungsoo vai morr-

– Você não vai morrer, só tá sonhando, _cara._

– O que? Quem disse isso?

De repente todo o desespero e quase morte de Kyungsoo se amenizou potencialmente.

– Acho que se você tirar os olhos do chão vai conseguir me ver… – Kyungsoo levantou a cabeça, e se deparou com um sol de cegar e… a criatura mais intrigante desse universo inteiro (e ele havia acabado de lhe dar esse título).

– Você é algum tipo de anjo? Uau, você veio me salvar? – Kyungsoo recebeu em troca uma risada fofa e um acenar de cabeça.

– Sim, eu sou um anjo com muita pressa. Então se você puder parar de fazer drama no meio da minha rota ajuda muito, sabe? – O desconhecido disse de forma simpática demais para uma mensagem tão cruel. – Só para lembrança: você está sonhan _do…_

Kyungsoo acordou com a última sílaba rolando por seus ouvidos, como um vento suave, uma brisa agradável.

– Puta merda!

– Bom dia para você também, caro mancebo. – Jongdae tinha uma caneca de café puro em mãos, meias confortáveis nos pés e um sorriso de quem havia acabado de ler a mente de Kyungsoo, enquanto se apoiava na divisória entre sala e cozinha do apartamento pequeno. – Como foi sua noite? Ótima, com certeza, dormindo ao meu lado…

– Cara, eu tive o sonho mais estranho do mundo agora. A gente pode inventar pessoas nos nossos sonhos? – Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto coçava os cabelos, atordoado e com os olhos inchados de sono.

– Na verdade é cientificamente comprovado que não.

– _Uaaaau_ , então ele era um anjo mesmo.

– Me conta logo esse seu sonho estranho e homossexual, Kyungsoo, não tenho todo o tempo do mundo. – Fingiu checar um relógio imaginário em seu próprio pulso enquanto se sentava no fúton, ao lado de Kyungsoo.

– Certo, eu estava tocando no The Rockitz. – Jongdae franziu o nariz ao ouvir o nome da casa de shows. – O Byun Baekhyun e o Park Chanyeol estavam usando uns smokings bem chiques, eu já estranhei daí. – Riu. – Mas eu estava usando só uma bendita cueca de patinhos, cara! Uma cueca de patinhos e aquele chapéu de guaxinim do Park Chanyeol. Só que de repente todo mundo sumiu, as estruturas caíram e aquilo virou um deserto quente pra caramba e eu tinha muita sede e eu estava morrendo e _rááán_. – Kyungsoo usou de sua falta de ar para criar essa onomatopeia ridícula. – Um cara apareceu.

– Hum, gostei! – Jongdae disse, mexendo as sobrancelhas.

– E ele era muito bonito, sabe, ele tinha o cabelo colorido e uma pele morena tão bonita… E um rosto muito bonito também, na real, ele parecia um modelo, o sorriso dele era perfeito e ele estava com pressa também-

– Tipo um coelhinho da Alice No País Das Maravilhas, só que com toda aquela coisa sexy de vou te prender no meu buraco? – Kyungsoo fez uma cara de indignação para a piada e ignorou a interrupção de Jongdae, muito focado em tentar se lembrar do sonho todo.

– ...enfim, ele parecia um anjo da beleza! Então ele me disse que eu estava sonhando e eu simplesmente acordei. E agora eu acho que tô apaixonado pela minha própria invenção.

– Uau cara, realmente impressionante, essa é só mais uma prova de que você é um grande gay. Agora eu preciso que você fique fora de casa até amanhã, o Junmyeon vai vir aqui sabe, eu preciso de espaço. – Jongdae olhava para o próprio celular e rolou os olhos ao ouvir o som desgostoso de Kyungsoo.

– Ah, qual é Jongdae, eu acabei de acordar…

– São 2 horas da tarde, Kyungsoo, e você sabe que eu estou morrendo de vontade de chutar sua bunda branca daqui para sempre. Então agiliza e desocupa minha cama.

Kyungsoo e Jongdae já dividiam (dividir é uma forma simpática de falar, a casa era de Jongdae) uma casa havia um ano. Jongdae era o tipo de amigo que tinha pouca paciência para falta de interesse de Kyungsoo nas coisas, além de ter pouca paciência para o resto, apesar de o bom humor.

Estava sempre, amorosamente, tentando enfiar Kyungsoo em todo emprego que aparecia por aí, além de jogar uns amiguinhos para cima dele também, apesar da heterossexualidade proclamada de Kyungsoo (porque a Jongdae, Kyungsoo não enganava!).

Jongdae era também dono de um coração mole, pronto a derreter a qualquer pedido bem-feito de Kyungsoo, não era a toa que agora: Kyungsoo dormia em sua cama, comia de seu cereal de chocolate e usava suas meias embaixo dos tênis gastos ao descobrir que estava atrasado para o seu turno no trabalho, pegando às pressas um guarda-chuva que talvez o protegesse da chuva fria que caía em Seul, o guarda-chuva também era de Jongdae… Em suma, Jongdae e Kyungsoo eram melhores amigos, ou talvez Jongdae fosse mãe de Kyungsoo, quem sabe?!

**...**

– Qual é Kyungsoo, você tocou uma nota nessa música toda, tá com a cabeça onde? – Kyungsoo, ao ouvir a pergunta, limpou a garganta e sorriu sem graça.

– Desculpa cara, tava pensando nuns negócios…

– Então vê se se esperta, vamos repetir essa música. – Baekhyun mandou, com aquele jeito mandão característico que ele ganhava nos ensaios da banda.

Kyungsoo já fazia parte da _Coma_ , banda criada única e exclusivamente por Byun Baekhyun, há quase 2 anos, apesar de conhecer Baekhyun desde sempre. Ele era o responsável pelas cordas, mas tocava oficialmente a guitarra, já que Baekhyun preferia tocar contrabaixo na maioria das vezes. Baekhyun era oficialmente o vocal e Chanyeol, o grandão fofo e querido demais para o nosso bem, tocava a bateria.

Sinceramente? Eles eram horríveis e sabiam, viviam de um som sem sentido e ensaiavam só pra passar o tempo fazendo covers dos Gorillaz e dos Rolling Stones (não que eles chegassem aos pés de algum dele). Kyungsoo se perguntava por que Baekhyun ainda os levava tão a sério, tá certo que eles tinham algumas músicas próprias, a maioria escrita por Baekhyun, e que tinham um fã, que no caso era um chinês gente fina que dividia o apartamento com Baekhyun, o Yixing, mas não era como se eles tivessem potencial para serem famosos e reconhecidos, eles eram ruins.

– Aí, Park Chanyeol, eu posso dormir na sua casa hoje? O Jongdae me chutou. – Kyungsoo perguntou, quando eles já haviam terminado o ensaio e se encontravam deitados na cama de Baekhyun. Esse era meio que um ritual diário, ensaiar, comer alguma bobagem se estivessem com fome e deitar na cama de Baekhyun para conversarem.

Chanyeol empurrou as pernas de Kyungsoo que estavam em cima de suas próprias e se endireitou, exasperado.

– O quê? Ele te chutou para sempre? Você não vai poder morar comigo não, cara, desculpa.

– Não, ele só me chutou por hoje, para fazer coisas libidinosas com o namorado dele, você sabe… Mas então, posso ou não? – Perguntou, colocando as pernas por cima das de Chanyeol de novo.

– Pode né, meu sofá tá sempre disponível.

**...**

Daquela vez, Kyungsoo não sonhava com desertos, ao contrário, estava em um lugar bem cheio, no meio de centenas de adolescentes uniformizados. Estava na escola em que terminou o ensino médio e a sensação de que morreria era a mesma do sonho anterior, Kyungsoo não sabia como sair dali, não reconhecia ninguém, se sentia sufocado e desesperado, aquele era sinceramente o lugar que Kyungsoo mais odiava, até ver uma cabeleira que se destacava na multidão e uma bolsa a tiracolo característica, na verdade tudo ali era característico e Kyungsoo percebeu que estava sonhando.

– Tô sonhando. – Manifestou a constatação.

– Bom palpite! – Kyungsoo ouviu, vindo do garoto de cabelo tingido; e ganhou um sorriso também. Kyungsoo nunca esteve tão confuso.

**...**

– Acorda Kyungsoo, já são 10 horas, você não trabalha não? – Kyungsoo abriu os olhos para encontrar um Chanyeol mais arrumado do que estava acostumado a ver, sabia que o trabalho de Chanyeol era meio formal, mas foram poucas as vezes em que conseguiu vê-lo de camisa social, por exemplo.

– Meu expediente começa às 2 da tarde, cara.

– Sério? Uau, eu queria trabalhar a essa hora. – Chanyeol disse, deslumbrado.

– Meu salário é uma merda…

– Ah.

– Park Chanyeol, você já teve sonhos estranhos? – Kyungsoo mudou de assunto, ainda pensando nos sonhos, nos benditos sonhos.

– Sonhos estranhos como? – Se sentou ao lado de Kyungsoo, bonzinho o suficiente pra perder uns minutos com as bobagens dele.

– Ah, sei lá, sonhar sempre com o mesmo cenário, com a mesma pessoa, mesma situação sei lá.

– Bom, eu sonho com a mesma pessoa quando tô apaixonado, sabe, essas coisas de paixão obsessiva.

– Eu- Park Chanyeol, eu tenho sonhado com uma pessoa, constantemente, mas eu nunca vi essa pessoa, eu tenho certeza que nunca vi. Isso é tão estranho, você sabe o que pode ser? – Kyungsoo perguntou, aflito.

– Hummm, – Chanyeol formou um biquinho com os lábios enquanto pensava. – Um íncubo?

**...**

Kyungsoo tinha como única habilidade nata saber tocar sua guitarra velha, irritar Jongdae com suas ladainhas, socar as coisas com força e colecionar HQ’s dos X-Men como ninguém, o que não anulava o fato de que vivia em um país capitalista e pronto para sugar de todas suas energias em troca de uma grana. Não que Kyungsoo gostasse disso, de qualquer forma, nunca se interessou por profissão nenhuma, nem desde quando era uma criança catarrenta e sonhadora, e nem depois que tentou terminar uma faculdade. Nada.

Restavam a si e aos seus 24 anos então, viver do que aparecia, o que atualmente se tratava de um emprego na biblioteca municipal. Se encostar naquele balcão velho o dia todo e mandar os outros ficarem quietos não era tão ruim, não era ruim conferir os cadastros daquelas crianças que só usavam a biblioteca como ponto de encontro quando eles decidiam pegar um livro ou outro, também. Kyungsoo até gostava de trabalhar ali, ainda mais quando anjos criados em sua mente apareciam por lá e, espera!

O íncubo dos sonhos de Kyungsoo estava ali?

Kyungsoo entrou em estado de alerta, até mesmo ignorou a garota que tentava perguntar onde estavam os exemplares de O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. Ele não havia esquecido os cabelos no tom cor-de-rosa, o rosto de traços bonitos e fortes, o nariz que parecia um botãozinho fofo, o sorriso grande que apesar de não aparecer agora permanecia bem vivo na mente de Kyungsoo. O menino parecia ter o sol sobre si, apesar da postura séria e apressada e das roupas escuras – as mesmas de seu último sonho, Kyungsoo percebeu – ele parecia se sobressair, chamar atenção, brilhar. Kyungsoo devia estar louco.

O rapaz andava apressado com a bolsa pendurada nos ombros, sem nem prestar atenção num Kyungsoo de boca aberta, tentando segurar um grunhido enquanto se beliscava para ver se estava sonhando (e, caraca, ele não estava!). O garoto só parou quando encontrou Sooyoung, a supervisora carrasca de Kyungsoo, entregando a ela uns dez exemplares de um novo livro infantojuvenil que havia estourado recentemente, e Kyungsoo não fazia ideia de como ele havia feito tudo aquilo caber naquela bolsa, ele só sabia repetir para si mesmo “Eu estou louco!”.

Naquele momento Kyungsoo entrou num estado de reflexão estranho, aquele garoto existia, estava ali, e era tão bonito, misterioso e digno de interesse, ele era tão intrigante e Kyungsoo não conseguiu se mover para ao menos tentar falar com ele, Kyungsoo era um merda.

– Caramba, eu não tô sonhando, ele existe mesmo, caramba!


	2. Eu sei que é surreal mas vou tentar minha sorte com você

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo tem: uma banda fracassada, uma ex-namorada famosa, um armário por sair, um trauma de cortar os cabelos, uma pré-disposição a nunca parar em um emprego e uma paixão nada secreta por Jongin, o rapaz novo na cidade.
> 
> Jongin tem: um estilo duvidoso, um passaporte cheio de carimbos, um hamster chamado Taemin, uma pré-disposição a não falar sobre seu passado, a habilidade de aparecer nos sonhos de Kyungsoo e uma coleção de ex-namorados barra pesada.
> 
> Kyungsoo, em meio a uma maré de sorte, não esperava ter que enfrentar o mundo para poder ficar com Jongin e muito menos que esse mundo se resumisse aos 6 ex-namorados malvados dele.

> **_Me faz querer soprar as velas_ **
> 
> **_Só para ver se você brilha no escuro_ **

Kyungsoo acordou não sabendo onde estava, piscou algumas vezes, tentou se acostumar com a luz que normalmente não existia em sua casa e percebeu, estava na casa de seus pais. Era sempre assim quando dormia por lá, não sabia onde estava quando acordava. Se levantou da cama cheirosa (o que não rolava muito em sua casa também) e foi fazer a coisa mais sábia nessa situação: mijar.

– Bom dia, bebê. – Ouviu o tom meloso de sua mãe derreter pelos ouvidos.

Eram raras as vezes em que seus pais estavam na cidade, depois que os filhos cresceram eles passaram a viajar o ano todo, aproveitando a vida, eles diziam.

– Bom dia, mãe. – Kyungsoo respondeu, tendo os braços da mamãe baixinha rodeando seu pescoço e trazendo sua cabeça para o ombro dela num abraço, Kyungsoo retribuiu.

– Seu cabelo está crescendo uh? Hora de cortar. – A isso Kyungsoo só soltou um resmungo insatisfeito, tinha traumas de cortar o cabelo. – Fiquei sabendo sobre seus sonhos… – Ela soltou, como quem não quer nada, como se essa frase não prometesse adentrar em lugares mais profundos, lugares em que Kyungsoo não pretendia chegar.

– Quem te falou?

– Jongdae.

– Aquele puto fofoqueiro!

Depois dos dois episódios relatados, Kyungsoo teve mais três sonhos com o rapaz misterioso e aquilo passou a intrigar não só a ele mesmo, mas ao pessoal a sua volta também.

– Escuta Kyung, já faz mais de ano ano que a _Lu_ te deixou, uh? Talvez você esteja só superando, ou enlouquecendo de vez. – Mamãe Do diminuiu a voz ao dizer a última frase, oh tão animadora!

– Tão animadora, mãe!

Kyungsoo ainda não havia mijado…

**...**

– Para onde a gente tá indo mesmo? – Kyungsoo perguntou, ajeitando a touca na cabeça, morrendo de frio embaixo do casaco, enquanto andava pela noite gelada de Seul, no pico do inverno coreano, ao lado de Baekhyun, Chanyeol, uma garota chamada Taeyeon e Sooyoung. Sooyoung? Kyungsoo perguntou para si mesmo, é, parece que era Sooyoung mesmo.

– Eu já te falei umas 300 vezes, Kyungsoo, a gente tá indo para a festa na casa do Junmyeon. – Baekhyun falou, desacreditado em como Kyungsoo podia ser tão distraído.

– Ah é, o namorado do Jongdae, eu tinha esquecido.

**...**

Kyungsoo conversava com Sooyoung quando percebeu que não tinha mais jeito para festas, que estava começando a achar aquilo um porre e que tinha gente para caramba ali, então, talvez, quem sabe, o garoto misterioso dos seus sonhos, que ele sabia existir, afinal, estivesse ali. Falou para Sooyoung que ia dar um giro pela casa e desembestou a procurar Yixing, o cara que morava com o Baekhyun e conhecia todo mundo.

– Yixing, qual é, como você tá? – Kyungsoo sabia que o encontraria perto das bebidas.

– E aí cara, tô legal e você? – Yixing respondeu animado, como sempre, gente fina.

– Tô bem, cara por que não veio para cá com a gente?

– A gente quem? – Yixing perguntou confuso e meio aéreo, Kyungsoo entendeu que ele já estava meio alto.

– Eu, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol…

– Não sei, cara! – Yixing riu e Kyungsoo riu junto, Yixing era uma graça.

– Velho, tenho que te perguntar um negócio. – Yixing assentiu, como se pedisse para que ele continuasse. – Você conhece todo mundo, né?

– Todo mundo, _todo mundo_ não, mas sim.

– Ok, isso vai parecer meio vago, mas você conhece um cara com o cabelo cor-de-rosa? – Kyungsoo estava aflito ao perguntar, qual é, Yixing podia não conhecer ele e a descrição foi vaga mesmo.

– Eu conheço um cara com cabelo cor-de-rosa, conheço sim. Kim Jongin, ele é novo na cidade, veio de Hong Kong, ele veio para cá porque terminou com o namorado, ouvi dizer que ele é sinistro!

– Sinistro, sério? Você sabe onde eu posso achar ele? – Kyungsoo tentou demonstrar o mínimo de interesse nas informações, mas em sua cabeça só uma coisa ecoava: _‘namorado’, ‘namorado’._

– Ele é primo do Junmyeon, cara, com certeza tá por aí, pergunta pro Junmyeon.

– Valeu Yixing!

Depois do questionamento produtivo, então, Kyungsoo resolveu se perguntar sobre coisas básicas:

Por que estava querendo encontrar o suposto Jongin?

Por que estava tão nervoso com a possibilidade do rapaz supostamente gostar de outros rapazes?

Estar interessado nele fazia de Kyungsoo oficialmente um grande gay?

Valia a pena mesmo tentar conhecê-lo?

Até que uma mensagem em neon piscante surgiu em sua mente confusa e ela dizia:

_CARA, QUE SE DANE!_

Ele não perdeu tempo, então, ignorou o fato de que Jongin era realmente primo de Junmyeon e que Junmyeon meio que o odiava e praticamente atropelou Jongdae (que estava agarrado com Junmyeon, Kyungsoo não tinha culpa!) ao achá-lo.

– Olá Junmyeon, olá… Jongdae.

– Esqueceu meu nome por acaso, seu paspalho? – Jongdae se exasperou, sentindo algo errado no ar.

– Não, é só meio que uma emergência. – Kyungsoo segredou só para Jongdae, chegando perto dele ao falar. – Eu acho que encontrei o cara dos meus sonhos, ele é tipo, real, e é tipo, primo do Junmyeon!

– O que tem o Jongin? – Junmyeon tinha a forma ácida característica de falar com Kyungsoo presente, ele não era assim com todo mundo, era um cara legal, só achava Kyungsoo um pouco… babaca.

– Ahn, ele tá por aí?

– Depende, por que você quer saber? – Junmyeon apertou os olhos para Kyungsoo, como se o avisasse que não estava com paciência.

– Ele anda aparecendo nos sonhos do Kyungsoo, sabe, misteriosamente, e o Kyungsoo tá apaixonado, é isso. – Kyungsoo fechou os olhos, frustrado, agora é que Junmyeon não lhe liberaria nada mesmo.

– Não é bem assi-

– Olha só Kyungsoo, mesmo se ele estivesse aqui eu não lhe diria, você não tem a mínima chance com ele, sem falar que ele ainda namora, com esse cara, o Taemin.

– Você não tinha dito que eles terminaram? – Jongdae perguntou, inocentemente, pobrezinho.

– Eu disse, mas não queria que o Kyungsoo soubesse! – Junmyeon soltava fogo pelo nariz, pobrezinho.

– Então terminaram mesmo? – Kyungsoo não podia evitar a esperança que crescia em si, pobrezinho.

– Kyungsoo, escuta, meu primo é bom demais para você, eu te proíbo de tentar algo com ele entendeu? Ele já sofreu muito com esse último namoro, eu te proíbo de fazer com ele o que você faz com todo mundo!

– Ei, ei, espera, eu não faço nada com ninguém, cara, eu nem namoro mais há muito tempo!

– Ah é, e o que você me diz da Sojin?

– Aquilo foi um mal entendi-

– E a Lu?

– Nesse caso, quem fez algo foi ela, ela me chut-

– E quanto ao Baekhyun?

– Qual é? A gente é amigo, Baekhyun nem lembra mais disso. – (Talvez Baekhyun estivesse tentando matar Kyungsoo com o olhar agora mesmo, talvez ele tentasse o tempo todo…)

– Eu não quero saber, nem pense em tentar algo com meu primo! – Junmyeon saiu então, batendo os pés com força no chão e deixando Jongdae para trás.

– Cara, seu namorado me odeia. – Kyungsoo suspirou, frustrado.

– Eu sei. – Jongdae tomou um gole da cerveja em suas mãos e acenou com a cabeça. – Você vai procurar por ele, né?

– Vou! – Kyungsoo disse, já se afastando.

– Esse é meu garoto…

**...**

Kyungsoo só precisou de 5 minutos e um olhar de águia (que na verdade era só forma de dizer mesmo, já que o astigmatismo não deixava ver muita coisa) para achar o tal Jongin. Não que fosse muito difícil encontrá-lo, de qualquer forma, seu cabelo chamava mais atenção do que o de qualquer pessoa ali, com o tom levemente dourado de cor-de-rosa e com os fios mal penteados, e o _sinistrismo_ dito por Yixing não parecia muito bobo agora, já que Jongin tinha uma forma muito única de se vestir. Ele usava uma camiseta preta, um coturno preto e uma saia preta, além dos olhos bem delineados com algo que Kyungsoo não sabia dizer o que era, mas que fazia o olhar de Jongin ficar… _sexy_. Qual é, Kyungsoo estranhou um pouco mesmo, ele só usava preto e usava uma _saia,_ parecia até uma versão menos bizarra do Billy Corgan.

Não que Kyungsoo nunca tivesse visto um cara usar saias, era algo que estava até bem na moda ultimamente, Kyungsoo não tinha o hábito de julgar ninguém, mas ele se sentiu um pouco intimidado sim. Se sentiu um pouco trêmulo, bobo e inseguro e aquela pergunta anterior martelou em sua cabeça de novo:

_Estar interessado nele fazia de Kyungsoo oficialmente um grande gay?_

Jongin estava sentado em um dos sofás vermelhos e bregas de Junmyeon, sozinho e aparentemente com tédio. Kyungsoo não pensou muito bem ao pegar um copo de bebida, o beber inteiro em um gole e ter uma crise de tosses (ele não bebia, ok?), mas isso foi o suficiente para que ele criasse coragem. Sentou ao lado de Jongin de forma afobada, assustando o outro.

– E aí, beleza? – Disse meio ofegante e se estapeou mentalmente, que idiota do caramba, quem começava uma conversa com _e aí, beleza_?

– Tranquilo. – Jongin respondeu, sem muito interesse no cara aparentemente bêbado tentando puxar papo.

– Humm, gostei da sua saia. – (Meu deus do céu que grande idiota!)

– Ah, valeu, ela é de uma coleção grunge-punk-urban-

–…Urban – Kyungsoo e Jongin falaram a última palavra ao mesmo tempo. Jongin sorriu para Kyungsoo, surpreso por ele saber algo sobre esse assunto, mas ele também não tinha o hábito de julgar os outros. – Eu li sobre isso em algum lugar, é, eu tô sonhando? – Kyungsoo perguntou nervosamente, aquela bebida toda bateu rápido demais e Kyungsoo não sabia mais o que era realidade ou não, e Jongin vivia em seus sonhos, então…

Isso resultou num Jongin constrangido por não entender se Kyungsoo estava muito chapado ou o cantando e num Kyungsoo igualmente constrangido por perceber que falou merda. Jongin o olhou com uma expressão surpresa e meio irritada e Kyungsoo resolveu que não queria falar mais nenhuma merda.

– Eu vou te deixar em paz para sempre, com licença. – Ele disse já se levantando.

– Obrigado! – Jongin respondeu, ainda parecendo constrangido.

_Mas que merda!_

Depois desse desastre Kyungsoo meio que seguiu Jongin a noite toda, talvez um pouco obcecado e curioso (finge que a gente não falou a palavra ‘obcecado’), até que ele fosse embora.

**...**

– _Adivinha quem chegou?_ – Kyungsoo já estava no vigésimo sono quando Jongdae abriu a porta num estrondo e gritou em seus ouvidos.

– O Jongdae, o Jongdae chegou! – Kyungsoo respondeu, irritado, com os olhos ainda fechados.

– _Acertooou!_ – Jongdae riu enquanto se jogava ao lado de Kyungsoo no fúton, bêbado como um gambá. – Então, como foi com o garotinho da família Kim?

– Terrível, péssimo, assustador! – Kyungsoo esfregou o rosto com as mãos, frustrado para caramba. – Sabe, eu já tinha visto ele na biblioteca há alguns dias e eu também pensei em falar com ele, mas sei lá, ele tem uma coisa, uma coisa que _argh!_

– Uma coisa? Uhum, posso fingir que estamos falando do Junmyeon? – Jongdae perguntou com os olhos fechados, pronto para dormir por dias.

– Parece que eu não consigo me aproximar dele, como se eu não fosse suficiente nem para chegar e perguntar _Cara, por que você anda aparecendo nos meus sonhos?_

– Kyungsoo – Jongdae se pronunciou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, segurando o rosto de Kyungsoo entre as mãos para dar mais dramaticidade à cena, o olhando profundamente com olhos vermelhos e uma expressão risonha. – Você tá apaixonado!

Jongdae caiu na risada e Kyungsoo virou para parede, ia continuar a dormir.

**...**

Kyungsoo corria, ele corria como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele estava novamente no corredor de sua antiga escola, mas agora ele parecia mais apocalíptico do que nunca. Atrás dele, correndo, vinha um ser muito estranho, parecia uma versão macabra de si mesmo, usando o chapéu de guaxinim do Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo começou a se desesperar, correr com mais rapidez, gritar por socorro, até avistar uma figura familiar.

Jongin usava patins dessa vez e isso fazia dele duas vezes mais rápido que o normal, o que não fez o pacote em sua mão passar despercebido, ele estava endereçado à Biblioteca Municipal de Seul e, só talvez, Kyungsoo estivesse tirando um cochilo sobre o balcão da recepção dela agora mesmo.

– Preciso acordar!

Kyungsoo levantou a cabeça, alarmado, antes de Jongin sequer tocar a campainha que ficava sobre o balcão, Jongin se assustou e Kyungsoo limpou a baba que escorria por seu queixo.

– Ahn, eu tenho uma entrega. – Jongin disse, confuso, levantando o pacote para que Kyungsoo visse. Ele estava mesmo ali, uau.

– Escuta, eu estava sonhando agora mesmo e você estava no meu sonho. Eu sonhei que você estava me entregando esse pacote, isso não é estranho? – Kyungsoo disparou, igualmente confuso e alarmado.

– Você estava dormindo no meio do expediente? – Jongin perguntou, junto a uma risada nervosa e uma sobrancelha arqueada.

– Eu meio que… sim! Mas esse não é o foco, você tem que me explicar isso.

– Espera, eu acho que sei o que está rolando, ok? Sua cabeça deve passar pela rodovia que eu pego, ela reduz muito meu tempo, então…

– Rodovia? O que? Minha cabeça passa por uma rodovia? Você tá falando doideira?

– Não ensinam sobre isso por aqui? Sobre as rodovias do subespaço? 5 quilômetros em 15 segundos e etc?

– Tipo no Super-Mario 2? – Kyungsoo estava cada vez mais confuso, Jongin franziu o nariz ao ouvir a comparação.

– _Ahnnn_ , não, não é igual ao Super-Mario 2. Vocês provavelmente nunca ouviram falar sobre isso, eu bem que desconfiei, não ensinavam sobre em Hong Kong também. – Respondeu, pensativo.

– E como você aprendeu? – Kyungsoo perguntou, inocentemente, talvez tentando ganhar mais tempo para falar com Jongin.

– Ei, por que te interessa? – Jongin fez um biquinho fofo com os lábios ao perguntar, oh, pobre Kyungsoo!

– Olha só, você não me reconhece mesmo, né? Eu meio que falei com você há alguns dias na festa do Junmyeon, Kim Jongin, certo? – Não é que Kyungsoo quisesse relembrar desse fatídico dia, mas é que isso parecia inevitável agora que havia feito um avanço com Jongin.

Jongin arregalou os olhos, devastado.

– Oh meu deus, você me perguntou sobre isso aquele dia, eu pensei que você estivesse chapado, pobrezinho! Me desculpa mesmo.

– Tudo bem, essas coisas acontecem. – Coçou a nuca, desconcertado.

– Olha, eu realmente preciso deixar esse pacote aqui, preciso que você assine isso para mim, eu já tô ficando atrasado. – Jongin disse, apontando para Kyungsoo uma prancheta e uma caneta.

– Eu estava pensando, você podia sair comigo um dia desses, né? Quer dizer, a gente pode se ver, para se conhecer e tal. Você é novo na cidade, né? E eu moro aqui desde sempre, então meio… meio que tem um motivo para você sair comigo. – Kyungsoo propôs, nervoso, ignorando totalmente o atraso de Jongin.

– Hum, não sei não.

– Ah, qual é, vai ser legal, eu posso te mostrar a cidade, sabe, vários lugares e tal. Não tem por que você negar, né?

– Se eu aceitar você assina essa porcaria de uma vez? – Jongin estava mesmo muito atrasado.

– Sem dúvida, sem dúvida nenhuma, se você aceitar vai ser muito bom mesmo. – Kyungsoo respondeu, rindo nervoso e pegando a caneta que Jongin lhe oferecia.

– Que tal hoje à noite? Está bom para você, então? Será que você pode assinar isso logo?

– Claro, hoje à noite. Maravilha. Às 8 então, Kim Jongin? Posso te encontrar nesse parque aqui da frente? – Perguntou enquanto finalmente assinava a bendita prancheta.

– Às 8, Do Kyungsoo. – Jongin deu um sorriso de boca fechada para Kyungsoo enquanto lia seu crachá, indo embora com rapidez em cima dos patins.

E tudo que Kyungsoo conseguia pensar era que devia ser difícil andar de patins na neve e que, puta merda, ele tinha um encontro com Kim Jongin!


	3. Mas eu deixo você entrar só para partir esse coração

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo tem: uma banda fracassada, uma ex-namorada famosa, um armário por sair, um trauma de cortar os cabelos, uma pré-disposição a nunca parar em um emprego e uma paixão nada secreta por Jongin, o rapaz novo na cidade.
> 
> Jongin tem: um estilo duvidoso, um passaporte cheio de carimbos, um hamster chamado Taemin, uma pré-disposição a não falar sobre seu passado, a habilidade de aparecer nos sonhos de Kyungsoo e uma coleção de ex-namorados barra pesada.
> 
> Kyungsoo, em meio a uma maré de sorte, não esperava ter que enfrentar o mundo para poder ficar com Jongin e muito menos que esse mundo se resumisse aos 6 ex-namorados malvados dele.

2 horas depois de chamar Jongin para sair, Kyungsoo entrou em crise. Era óbvio que Jongin só havia aceitado aquilo para que Kyungsoo o deixasse em paz, a que ponto Kyungsoo chegou, forçando as pessoas a demonstrarem interesse em si? Tinha certeza que levaria o bolo de sua vida, já estava triste por antecipação, mas não é como se isso o fizesse perder a oportunidade de, pelo menos, tentar.

Quando chegou em casa, já ligando para avisar que não iria ao ensaio da banda e recebendo um xingamento de Baekhyun ( _vai se ferrar Kyungsoo, tem mulher no meio disso aí, não é? Espero que você, pelo menos, pare de sofrer igual um idiota pela Xiao!_ ), tomou um banho de rei, lavando até aquele pontinho chato atrás das orelhas, não que o sentimento de derrota tenha saído de seu coração – afinal, para ele o bolo era certo – o que não passou despercebido por Jongdae.

– Que cara é essa, Kyungsoo? Parece que viu um filhotinho sendo atropelado. – Perguntou, enquanto, sentado em sua poltrona favorita e única poltrona da casa, observava a movimentação de Kyungsoo.

– Chamei o Jongin pra sair. – Respondeu, amarrando os sapatos.

– E ele não aceitou?

– Aceitou.

– E para que essa cara de bunda, Kyungsoo?

– Dae, você não acha obvio que ele vai me dar um bolo? Acho até que ele me odeia, igual ao Junmyeon. – Colocava o casaco agora.

– Para de ser burro, Kyungsoo. Quando você vai aprender a pagar para ver?

**...**

Kyungsoo tinha a última frase dita por Jongdae ecoando em sua cabeça quando chegou ao local marcado, andando alguns metros até encontrar Jongin e… uau, ele estava ali mesmo.

– Ei, o que tá fazendo aqui? – Perguntou, assim que Jongin o olhou de volta.

– Ué, tô te esperando, cara. – Jongin tinha um sorriso quente e bonito e Kyungsoo sorriu também.

– Então, onde você quer ir? – Kyungsoo perguntou, depois de darem uma volta inteira pelo parque onde estavam.

– Era você quem ia me mostrar a cidade, não é? Eu conheço pouca coisa por aqui, então você escolhe.

– Certo, hum, não está nevando muito hoje, então deve ter alguma barraquinha de soju pela rua. – Kyungsoo olhou para cima, para checar o tempo, que não parecia lá muito promissor, mas essa parte ele ignorou. – Se prepare para comer a melhor batata espiral da sua vida!

Dito e feito, eles encontraram uma barraca e Kyungsoo pagou uma porção dessas batatas para Jongin, que sorriu feito uma criança depois de comer e fez o coração de Kyungsoo dar umas cambalhotas.

– Ei, tem uma fonte muito legal em _Samcheongdong_ , eu gosto de ir pra lá quando preciso ficar um pouco sozinho, quer ver? – Kyungsoo perguntou enquanto eles andavam em frente às lojas já fechadas do Centro.

– Mas a fonte não vai estar congelada nessa época do ano? – Jongin já se apertava mais no casaco, se arrependendo um pouquinho por sair de casa em um dia tão frio.

– Essa é a graça de ir vê-la. – Kyungsoo tinha um sorriso pequeno no rosto, queria muito mesmo mostrar aquele lugar a Jongin.

– Ok então, vamos lá.

**...**

– Então, como você acabou aqui em Seul? – Kyungsoo perguntou, enquanto os dois entravam em um vagão quase vazio do metrô, indo para Samcheongdong.

– Hum, eu nasci aqui, morei aqui até meus 11 anos, depois nunca mais voltei. Então eu comecei a trabalhar nessa distribuidora em Hong Kong mesmo, e eles precisavam de alguém aqui em Seul, me pediram para vir já que descobriram que eu era mais rápido que muitos meios para fazer entregas, então eu vim, Taemin sempre disse que eu deveria voltar algum dia, também… – Jongin explicou, tranquilamente, tocando no nome do suposto ex-namorado com uma naturalidade que incomodou um pouco a Kyungsoo, ele não negaria.

– Ah, entendi. E Taemin é… seu… namorado?

– Ele é um amigo. – Jongin respondeu, agora sim parecendo incomodado ao falar sobre o cara. – Agora, mudando de assunto, você sempre trabalhou naquela biblioteca, tipo, é o que você faz da vida?

– É o que eu faço por agora. – Kyungsoo riu baixo da própria resposta. – Na verdade, eu vivo entre trabalhos, acho que, hum, ainda não me encontrei nessa parte.

– Entendo. – Jongin balançava a cabeça em entendimento e ele estava tão _pertinho_ , sentado ao seu lado naquele metrô e Kyungsoo gostou tanto _disso_ , de poder estar com Jongin dessa forma. – O meu emprego também não é o emprego dos meus sonhos, não é como se a gente pudesse fazer o que gosta o tempo todo. – Jongin olhava distraído enquanto falava, de Kyungsoo para frente, da frente para a janela ao seu lado, e Kyungsoo pigarreou, constrangido, ao perceber que o encarava demais.

Sorriu enquanto concordava com Jongin, e Jongin… bom, ele também não poderia dizer que o sorriso de Kyungsoo não mexia consigo, ainda mais quando ele franzia levemente as sobrancelhas e ficava com olhinhos de filhotinho, expressivos e felizes, ele estava feliz?

**...**

– Rodovias subespaciais, que piada! – Kyungsoo dizia, ao caminharem até a tal fonte de que tanto falava, meio irritado por ainda não ter entendido a questão em sua totalidade.

– Foi totalmente acidental, cara, não queria te deixar obcecado. – Jongin respondeu, rindo.

– Tudo bem, é que eu não fico obcecado há muito tempo, é estranho. – Kyungsoo olhava para frente, preocupado com a neve caindo agora, mal conseguia achar a fonte.

– Acho que começou a nevar mais forte dessa vez, a gente devia ter olhado a previsão do tempo. – Jongin estendeu a mão para sentir a neve cair.

De repente Kyungsoo parou, fazendo Jongin olhar para frente e se deparar com o que ele queria mostrar.

– Essa é a fonte sem nome. Meu lugar preferido nessa cidade.

– Uau, é linda mesmo. Incrível! – Jongin olhava, maravilhado, para os grandes esguichos de água congelados, criando um monumento de gelo belíssimo, que aliados as luzes bonitas do lugar, fazia o clima parecer algo como nostálgico. – Mas eu meio que não consigo mais vê-la, tá nevando demais!

– Vamos sair daqui.

– Vem, tem uma entrada por aqui. – Jongin pegou Kyungsoo pela mão, andando mais rápido.

– Entrada? Tem alguma coisa a ver com sua parada subespacial?

– Tem! – Foi a última coisa que Jongin disse antes que eles entrassem por um tipo de porta mágica, ele era mesmo sinistro (mas Kyungsoo não podia dizer que não gostava).

**...**

Depois de passarem flutuando e de mãos dadas por uma escuridão meio incomoda (a experiência mais louca da vida de Kyungsoo, devemos frisar), eles entraram por uma outra porta, bem mais bonitinha e característica, era a porta da casa de Jongin.

– Ah, que desastre! – Kyungsoo reclamou, tentando tirar um pouco da neve parada em seu casaco, para pendurá-lo no porta casacos de Jongin.

– Cara, eu até gostei, foi um encontro fracassado legal. – Jongin tinha neve escorrendo pelos cabelos coloridos e um sorriso sapeca que alcançava os olhos e Kyungsoo sentiu o coração pulsar num solavanco estranho ao ouvir o que ele havia dito.

– Então foi um encontro mesmo?

– Bom, a noite não acabou ainda.

_Touchdown!_

Jongin devia ter avisado para que Kyungsoo não tirasse o casaco, mesmo que ele estivesse pesado de neve, afinal ele não tinha um aquecedor e Kyungsoo agora estava morrendo de frio, tremendo enquanto se sentava na mesa da cozinha de Jongin. Ele havia dito: “Parece que você vai morrer de hipotermia, senta aí que eu vou te fazer um chá.”

– De qual chá você gosta? – Ele perguntava agora, mexendo nos próprios armários.

– Existe mais de um? Qual você vai tomar?

– Acho que vou tomar esse de castanha com baunilha descafeinada. – Kyungsoo achou o sabor um tanto exótico, mas assentiu mesmo assim.

– Huum, p-parece bom para mim. – Ele ainda tremia e abraçava os próprios braços, estava com muito frio mesmo.

– Não quero que você morra nas minhas mãos, então vou te buscar um casaco, um cobertor, sei lá, me espera aí. – Jongin disse, depois de colocar os saquinhos de chá na água fervida.

O que aconteceu a partir daí foi puro acidente, Kyungsoo jura. Acontece que Jongin estava demorando e ele estava ficando com os lábios roxos de tanto frio, havia até tentado achar a açúcar nos armários de Jongin, para, pelo menos, tentar se esquentar com aquele chá, mas nem isso conseguiu. Esperou cinco, seis, sete minutos e decidiu que não queria morrer de frio na cozinha da pessoa que estava afim.

Kyungsoo então entrou em uma excursão pela casa, procurando por Jongin ou pelo quarto dele, afinal ele podia estar no banheiro ou algo assim, e Kyungsoo poderia encontrar um cobertor sozinho no quarto de Jongin, não é? Isso não é inconveniente quando se está morrendo, não é?

E opa, parece que Kyungsoo havia encontrado um quarto, um quarto com alguns cobertores quentinhos em cima de uma cama que também parecia quentinha e oh droga…

– Eu tô me trocando, cara, calma aí! – E um Jongin seminu, abaixado de costas para si, se livrando das calças.

– Oh minha nossa, me desculpa! Eu já tapei os olhos, não tô vendo nada, eu… e-eu só estou com muito frio! – Kyungsoo se explicou, nervoso, e ele tinha certeza que seu nariz sangrava por debaixo das mãos que tapavam seus olhos, Jongin tinha que ser mesmo tão _lindo_? – Você não está com frio?

Kyungsoo ouviu Jongin rir baixinho e sentiu ele se aproximar devagar, oh meu Deus!

– Na verdade não tô não, meio que me acostumei com essa casa fria. Você está com muito frio mesmo, não é? Pobrezinho! – Jongin viu Kyungsoo acenar com a cabeça e se aproximou mais, aproveitando a diferença de altura entre eles para passar os braços pelo pescoço de Kyungsoo e encostar sua pele, agora surpreendentemente quente, na dele, o abraçando, enquanto descia uma das mãos por seu braço. – Isso aquece? – Ele perguntou, muito perto do pescoço arrepiado de Kyungsoo, oh ele sabia muito bem o que fazia!

– Isso é bem quentinho, é b-bem quentinho mesmo, eu… eu posso abrir meus olhos agora? – Kyungsoo perguntou, nervoso, ousando encostar uma das mãos frias na cintura descoberta e quente de Jongin, o fazendo se arrepiar também.

– Pode. – Ele autorizou, em um suspiro pelo arrepio que subia por sua pele.

E Kyungsoo não ficou surpreso ao ver que Jongin continuava só com a roupa íntima no corpo, expondo sua pele morena e macia de boa vontade a Kyungsoo, e agora ele parecia bem mais próximo, todas as partes de si pareciam, tão próximas do alcance de Kyungsoo. Ele também não se surpreendeu ao ver o rosto bonito de Jongin se aproximando do seu, quase que por magnetismo e os seus olhinhos pequenos e misteriosos se fechando enquanto isso acontecia.

Kyungsoo não se surpreendeu ao se ver beijando Jongin, calma e pacientemente, com suas mãos ainda bem firmes na cintura quente de Jongin, enquanto Jongin acariciava os cabelos de sua nuca.

– A sua cama parece bem quentinha agora. – Kyungsoo falou, logo depois de terminarem o beijo.

Jongin olhou para a própria cama e soltou um risinho, foi questão de minutos, então, para que os dois estivessem ali, embaixo das cobertas, com Jongin sentado sobre o colo de Kyungsoo, as pernas em volta da cintura dele, enquanto Kyungsoo lhe acariciava a pele nua e eles se beijavam sem língua, e tudo de repente parecia tão quente ali, parecia tão inevitável e terrivelmente atraente, como se eles não pudessem parar de se tocar, como se Kyungsoo já tivesse tocado muitas pessoas do mesmo sexo antes, como se eles já se conhecessem.

Kyungsoo já estava sem a camiseta parcialmente molhada – o que surpreendentemente não lhe dava frio agora – quando Jongin se afastou, com o rosto ainda rente ao dele e os braços se apoiando ao lado de sua cabeça, na cabeceira da cama.

– Nós não vamos transar, Do, não agora. – Ele disse, ofegante.

– Nós não vamos? Quer dizer, tudo bem se nós não formos, e-eu nem estava pensando nisso, eu não tenho nada contra isso. – Kyungsoo era sincero ao dizer isso, mesmo com o peso de Jongin sobre a sua virilha, seu corpo quase nu ali e todas as sensações, hum, diferentes que isso lhe causava.

– Hum, não estava pensando nisso… – Jongin riu, olhando de forma engraçada para o volume nas calças de Kyungsoo e descendo de seu colo, se deitando na cama e puxando Kyungsoo para se deitar também.

– É sério, tipo, não acho que a gente precise disso agora. Eu já estou feliz por estar na sua cama, você é, uau, você é incrível! – Kyungsoo tinha o rosto vermelho por falar sobre isso em voz alta, e Jongin sorriu doce ao ouvir o que ele havia dito.

– Você é tão doce, meu Deus! Eu não vou te mandar embora nesse frio, você pode dormir aqui. – Jongin disse, se aconchegando mais perto de Kyungsoo e beijando seu rosto. – Sabe, nem estava nos meus planos te beijar nem nada disso, mas você é todo bonitinho, eu gostei. – Disse, por fim, com a voz sonolenta e os olhos se fechando.

E Kyungsoo dormiu sorrindo, embaixo das cobertas quentinhas de Jongin e de seu corpo receptivo e quente, não poderia estar mais satisfeito.

**...**

– _Kyungsoo acorda, eu quero arrumar minha cama!_ – Jongin dizia, na sua terceira tentativa de acordar a pedra deitada em sua cama. – É sério, eu vou me atrasar. Kyungsoo! – Gritou.

Kyungsoo abriu os olhões, com preguiça e lentidão.

– Que horas são? – Perguntou, desnorteado.

– São 8 da manhã.

– Caramba, você acorda todo dia à essa hora?

– Eu trabalho à essa hora, então sim. Você não? Tá explicado o porquê sempre passo por seus sonhos. – Jongin escovava os dentes agora, enquanto observava Kyungsoo se arrumar.

– Meu turno começa às 2 da tarde.

– Sério? Que inveja.

– Meu salário é uma merda.

– Eu desconfiei mesmo. – Jongin disse e os dois riram.

– Uau, você tem um hamster! – Kyungsoo afirmou, surpreso ao finalmente reparar na gaiola ao lado da cama de Jongin.

– Tenho, ele não é uma gracinha? – Jongin sorriu, acariciando o bichinho por entre os vãos da gaiola.

– Como é o nome dele?

– Taemin. – Jongin respondeu, ainda sorridente.

– Ah… – Foi a única coisa que Kyungsoo conseguiu responder. Mas que grande merda!

– Ei, isso não vai ser algo de uma noite só, né? Quer dizer, nós dois. – Os dois já saiam pela porta, prontos para seguir caminhos diferentes, quando Kyungsoo fez a pergunta, pegando Jongin de surpresa.

– O que você sugere para _nós dois_?

– Hum, bom, você pode começar me passando seu número e você poderia ir sei lá… jantar lá em casa algum dia, quando eu conseguir me livrar do Jongdae, ou ir ver minha banda tocar por aí, quando rolar da gente tocar em um lugar legal. – Kyungsoo sugeriu, esperançoso.

– Você tem uma banda?

– Tenho, nós somos horríveis, você devia ver a gente tocando qualquer dia.

– Certo, me dá seu celular. – Jongin pediu, com a mão estendida.

E Kyungsoo passou mais uma fase do videogame da vida, conseguindo a atenção, o número e uns beijinhos de Jongin. Nem mesmo se incomodou tanto com o fato de que teria que andar de a pé até sua casa, já que não tinha mais dinheiro pro metrô, e que a sua casa ficava há uns bons 30 minutos da casa de Jongin.

**...**

– Cara, fecha essa porta, eu tô congelando, caramba, esse frio nem é normal. – Jongdae recebeu Kyungsoo com gritos.

– Não sei nem porque você tá reclamando, eu levei uns 30 minutos para chegar até aqui, andando!

– A mamãe estava mesmo preocupada. – Jongdae revirou os olhos, se referindo a si mesmo. – O Jongin apareceu?

– Apareceu. – Kyungsoo respondeu, mordendo o lábio para disfarçar o sorriso infantil que despontava.

– Você é um sortudo do caramba mesmo, eu te falei! Você dormiu com ele, não é?

– Dormi, quer dizer, dormi na cama dele, com ele.

– Junmyeon vai te matar.

– A gente só dormiu, Jongdae.

– Junmyeon vai te matar. – Repetiu, como se não fosse óbvio que só a possibilidade de estar perto de Jongin deixaria Junmyeon bravo.

– É, eu sei!

– Hum! – Jongdae chamou a atenção de Kyungsoo que ia em direção do banheiro, enquanto engolia o chá que tomava. – Acho que tem algum tipo de mensagem para você no computador, quando eu estava mexendo ele fez um barulho de notificação estranho.

– Ninguém me manda nada, cara, vou olhar. – Kyungsoo disse já se abaixando em frente ao computador. – _Meu_ , era um e-mail!

– Que seja, Kyungsoo.

– _Meu_ , agora eu vou ler o e-mail.

O e-mail citado continha, exata e especificamente, o conteúdo a seguir:

_“Prezado senhor Do, chegou ao conhecimento da Liga de Ex-namorados de Kim Jongin que será nosso próximo alvo. Esteja preparado para lidar com os mais malvados e cruéis vilões que já cruzaram seu caminho se suas intenções forem as de continuar namorando Kim Jongin. Considere esse um aviso justo e misericordioso._

_Sua primeira luta acontecerá daqui há um mês. Atenciosamente._

_A Liga.”_

Já a forma com que Kyungsoo o leu foi exatamente essa:

– Prezado senhor Do, chegou ao conhecimento da liga… uhum… esteja preparado, blá blá blá… Cara, isso é…

– O quê? – Jongdae perguntou, interessado.

– Isso é…

– É o que, Kyungsoo?

– Um porre, vou deletar!

– Às vezes você me enoja!

E foi assim que Kyungsoo ignorou, com sucesso, o primeiro aviso sobre os desafios que namorar Kim Jongin lhe trariam (e eles iam muito além de ter que lidar com a chatice de Junmyeon).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estão gostando da história até agora? Tem um personagem preferido? Ainda tem muita gente doida pra aparecer kkkjkkk meu preferido é o Jongdae, ele é perfeito mds. Apaixonada por meu próprio personagem???


	4. Você quer ficar ao meu lado? Sua cabeça não está bem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo tem: uma banda fracassada, uma ex-namorada famosa, um armário por sair, um trauma de cortar os cabelos, uma pré-disposição a nunca parar em um emprego e uma paixão nada secreta por Jongin, o rapaz novo na cidade.
> 
> Jongin tem: um estilo duvidoso, um passaporte cheio de carimbos, um hamster chamado Taemin, uma pré-disposição a não falar sobre seu passado, a habilidade de aparecer nos sonhos de Kyungsoo e uma coleção de ex-namorados barra pesada.
> 
> Kyungsoo, em meio a uma maré de sorte, não esperava ter que enfrentar o mundo para poder ficar com Jongin e muito menos que esse mundo se resumisse aos 6 ex-namorados malvados dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cenas de ação muito mal feitas lalalala

– Então é a sua grande noite, hein? Tá engordando ele pro abate? – Jongdae disse, ao entrar na cozinha e ver quanta comida Kyungsoo estava fazendo.

– Vaza daqui! Não encosta, não é para você!

– Qual é Kyungsoo, olha quanta comida tem aí, você nunca cozinha para mim! – Jongdae reclamou com o tom alto e irritante que sua voz tomava quando estava indignado.

– E isso também não é para você, inclusive você já devia ter saído não é? Já tá na hora do Nini chegar. – Kyungsoo disse, checando o relógio na parede.

– Nini? É sério que você chama ele assim? Kyungsoo, que ridículo! – Jongdae riu.

– Não na frente dele. Agora vaz- – Kyungsoo foi cortado pelo som da campainha.

– Eu atendo! – Jongdae disse enquanto corria em disparada para a porta, Kyungsoo não conseguiu detê-lo. – Olá querido visitante. – Ele saldou ao abrir a porta, sorrindo falsamente.

– Você é o Jongdae, né? – Jongin perguntou sem graça pela aparição repentina do outro. – Oi, eu sou o, hum, amigo do Kyungsoo, Jongin.

– Eu sei quem você é Kim Jongin e é um prazer te conhecer! Pode entrar, Kyungsoo está na cozinha preparando comida para uma família. – Abriu espaço para que Jongin entrasse. – Enfim, Jongin, você já percebeu que nossos nomes são iguaizinhos? Meu sobrenome também é Kim, isso quer dizer que Kyungsoo tem um gosto muito específico para homens e-

– Ok Jongdae, obrigado por sua contribuição, agora pode colocar o casaco e ir. – Kyungsoo o interrompeu, ao ver que Jongdae falava besteira.

– Ah claro, sem problemas, divirtam-se crianças! – Jongdae gritou, se despedindo enquanto já saia pela porta.

– Tchau! – Jongin acenou para Jongdae, um poço de doçura.

Kyungsoo se aproximou então, vestindo um avental de cozinheiro ridículo mas que o deixava uma gracinha e limpando as mãos num pano de prato.

– Oi. – Ele falou, com um sorriso bonito demais pro bem de Jongin.

– E aí. – Jongin respondeu, se abaixando para deixar um beijo no canto da boca de Kyungsoo. – Tenho direito a uma excursão pela casa?

Os dois já estavam nessa de se verem todos os dias e trocarem uns beijos, mas sem ter certeza do que eram, havia algumas semanas e essa era a primeira vez que Jongin ia a casa de Kyungsoo. Na maioria das vezes, era Kyungsoo quem ia a dele, ou eles se encontravam durante os intervalos do expediente, no centro da cidade mesmo.

– Claro. Ahn, essa é a sala, essa é a poltrona do Jongdae, a televisão do Jongdae, o computador também, hum… – Kyungsoo procurava o que mais apresentar naquele apartamento ridiculamente pequeno. – Esse é o quarto, essa é a cama, que na verdade é um fúton, a gente tem só um, espero que você não se importe. – Kyungsoo riu da própria fala. – E, bem, essa é a cozinha.

– Oh, é só isso? – Jongin perguntou, surpreso pelo espaço tão pequeno.

– Não, tem o banheiro também, obviamente. – Kyungsoo completou, rindo nervosamente enquanto abria a porta para mostrá-lo. – Então, a comida está quase pronta.

– Hum, onde você comprou?

– Ah, eu mesmo fiz. Talvez tenha queijo demais ou sal demais, sei lá, nesse caso eu pedi.

– Você cozinhou mesmo? Tô impressionado, pensei que esse avental era só para se exibir.

**...**

– Hum, isso tá bom mesmo, tipo, você nem exagerou em nada. Seria legal comer numa mesa também, mas não vejo tanto problema nisso agora. – Jongin elogiou, sorrindo, depois que eles já haviam se servido, sentados no tapete da sala.

– Obrigado, que bom que gostou! – Kyungsoo sorriu também. – Desculpa aí pela mesa.

– Você ficou sabendo da festa do Junmyeon, semana que vem? - Jongin perguntou mais tarde, enquanto os dois assistiam TV, espremidos na poltrona de Jongdae.

– Junmyeon, seu primo?

– É. Ele adora dar festas, você não acha? Essa vai ser a terceira desde que eu cheguei. – Jongin falava, distraído com a televisão.

– Eu não sei, ele nunca me convida, só fui na última porque ele tinha convidado o Byun Baekhyun. Ele meio que me odeia, sei lá, não vai com a minha cara. – Deu de ombros.

– Quem, o Junmyeon? Por que ele te odiaria? – Jongin agora olhava pro rosto de Kyungsoo, que assistia a TV normalmente.

– Eu sei lá, ele me acha fracassado demais para ser amigo do Jongdae, ou algo menos maldoso que isso, só sei que não julgo ele. – Respondeu, rindo de leve.

– Isso é uma pena, porque eu totalmente te adoro. – Jongin sorriu, se inclinando para deixar um beijinho na boca de Kyungsoo.

E, bom, a partir daí não é mais da nossa conta…

**...**

– E aí, como foi seu dia? – Jongin perguntou, com um beijo na bochecha de Kyungsoo.

Acabavam de sair da biblioteca, já a noite, no final do expediente de Kyungsoo, agora iam até a um dos pontos de ônibus próximos, de mãos dadas (de forma escondidinha, já que não é em todo lugar que se pode bobear e segurar amorosamente a mão de outro cara) e se aprumando nos casacos, afinal, o inverno ainda não havia passado.

– Como sempre, chato, chato, mais chato, legal agora que te encontrei.

– Uau, que galanteador! – Jongin riu, logo se tornando sério ao se lembrar de algo. – Kyung, eu tenho que te fazer uma pergunta… e você pode achar ela meio chata. – Disse, entortando os lábios, incomodado em ter que tocar nesse assunto.

– Tudo bem, pode perguntar.

– O que você sente por mim? Tipo, isso que a gente tem, é sério mesmo? É um namoro? Você pretende continuar comigo? Gosta de mim o suficiente? – Jongin havia feito mais perguntas do que devia, mas precisava deixar tudo muito, muito claro ali, não podia enfiar o garoto naquilo sem saber do que se tratava.

Isso resultou em um Kyungsoo aéreo e repassando seu último ano todo na cabeça: fez mais de um ano que Xiao Lu terminou consigo, arranjou um emprego, nunca mais namorou, questionou sua sexualidade mais um punhado de vezes, Jongin apareceu, teve certeza que sua sexualidade era mais louca do que ele pensava, dormiu, dormiu mais um pouco, ensaiou com a Coma, se apaixonou por Jongin.

Tinha vontade e coragem o suficiente para assumir a todo mundo que estava apaixonado por Jongin? Para se assumir como seu namorado? Finalmente sairia daquele armário que já parecia confortável a esse ponto? Jongin valia a pena?

– Jongin, eu… eu meio que gosto muito mesmo de você, gosto tanto que quando eu estou com você parece até que eu usei alguma droga, sabe? Eu me sinto estranho, parece que eu estou flutuando ou algo assim, não que eu use drogas, a menos que você use, nesse caso eu uso… de todos os tipos.

– Seja objetivo, Kyungsoo.

– Certo, Jongin, eu nunca assumi um namoro com outro cara, eu nunca fui corajoso o suficiente para fazer isso, eu acho que até já magoei alguém por isso, e enfim, eu tô te contando isso porque você me deixa totalmente apaixonado e eu quero que as pessoas saibam disso. Então sim, Kim Jongin, se você quiser nós somos namorados! – Kyungsoo terminou, soltando um suspiro cansado, como se colocar o que sentia para fora fosse o equivalente a uma corrida. E Jongin sorriu, feliz por saber que não gostava daquele cara, que havia caído de paraquedas em sua vida, sozinho.

– Eu quero, Kyungsoo, mas eu tenho outra pergunta, ok? Seja muito, muito sincero ao responder isso. – Kyungsoo assentiu, como uma criança obediente. – Você, assim, hipoteticamente falando, lutaria e derrotaria os meus ex-namorados para poder ficar comigo?

Kyungsoo arregalou comicamente os olhos e soltou uma risada despreocupada logo depois.

– Depende, quantos deles são?

– seis ou sete e eles são todos do mal.

– Você realmente namorou com seis caras do mal? – Kyungsoo perguntou, arregalando os olhos novamente.

– Dois deles são garotas… garotas barra pesada também.

– Ok, então a sua pergunta hipotética é se eu lutaria-

– E derrotaria. – Jongin completou.

– ...e derrotaria seus seis ex-namorados malvados para poder ficar com você? – Kyungsoo ganhou um aceno em confirmação, e bem, ele derrotaria. – Sem dúvidas, eu totalmente faria isso! – Sorriu, confiante.

– Que ótimo, porque se você não derrotar a gente não pode ficar junto. – Jongin sorriu também, ignorando a expressão agora desesperada de Kyungsoo ao deixar um beijo rápido em sua boca.

– Ótimo, eu posso totalmente fazer isso. – Riu nervoso. – Hum, e hipoteticamente, aquele cara, o Taemin, ele seria um deles?

Jongin retesou, engoliu em seco e virou o rosto para a direção contrária a de Kyungsoo.

– Você não precisa responder se não quiser, você sa-

– Seria sim, ok? Ele seria. – Jongin, respondeu, claramente incomodado.

– Ah sim… hum, e você ainda quer namorar comigo? – Kyungsoo perguntou, só para garantir, né.

– Quero.

– Legal, então. – Kyungsoo sorriu.

– Legal. – Jongin sorriu também.

**...**

– Tem certeza que tá tudo bem a gente aparecer lá junto? – Do perguntou, ajeitando a touca na cabeça, morrendo de frio embaixo do casaco, enquanto andava pela noite gelada de Seul, no fim do inverno coreano, ao lado de Jongin. Iam a tal festa na casa de Junmyeon.

– Sim, não é como se o Junmyeon estivesse bravo mesmo, a gente só vai curtir um pouco, ok? Relaxa. – Jongin respondeu, beijando a bochecha de Kyungsoo, como o bom hábito que tinha.

– Certo, eu tô relaxado, sem problemas!

O que aconteceu na verdade foi meio óbvio, Junmyeon pegou Jongin e Kyungsoo aos beijos em um ponto da festa e deu uns bons cascudos em Kyungsoo, puxando suas orelhas e cabelo, enquanto repetia "Eu falei para você não dar em cima dele, não falei? Seu palerma!"

– Hyung, para de escândalo, eu não sou mais criança, sou? – Jongin perguntou exasperado, enquanto puxava Junmyeon para um canto, livrando as orelhas de Kyungsoo.

– _Jonginnie_ , escuta seu hyung, tudo bem? Você tem que fugir enquanto é tempo. – Junmyeon dizia, suplicante, segurando o rosto de Jongin entre as mãos, o que resultou num Jongin revirando os olhos.

– Escuta hyung, eu não entendo o que de tão ruim você vê no Kyung, a questão é que _eu_ gosto dele e se você se meter no _meu_ relacionamento de novo eu vou ficar muito bravo, entendido? – Cruzou os braços, para dar um ar de superioridade à fala, lidar com Junmyeon era tudo menos fácil. Junmyeon bufou, concordando.

– Depois não diga que eu não avisei!

Jongin até entendia a preocupação de Junmyeon, sabia que Kyungsoo não era o melhor cara da cidade, mas poxa, se ele via alguém como bom demais para o outro naquele relacionamento, esse alguém era Kyungsoo.

– Certo, avise o quanto quiser, vou pegar uma bebida para você.

Jongin andou então, até outro cômodo daquela casa exageradamente grande, pegando três copos cheios de uma bebida vermelha e estranha, mas que era muito boa (ele provou) que acabaram tendo como destino o chão assim que Jongin voltou à sala principal.

No meio dela se encontrava um Kyungsoo alarmado, olhando para uma garota que havia acabado de entrar pelo teto de Junmyeon, o chamando pelo nome.

– Do Kyungsoo, meu nome é Huang Zitao, considere nossa luta iniciada!

E como se não fosse estranho o suficiente o fato da garota ter entrado, voando, pelo teto da casa, ela agora vinha, voando, na direção de Kyungsoo, com um punho cerrado e apontado para ele. Kyungsoo estava atônito, surpreso e sem entender droga nenhuma, tudo o que teve tempo de fazer foi desviar do punho de Zitao, perguntando exasperado:

– Quem diabos é você? Por acaso eu te conheço?

– Eu sou a primeira ex-namorada do Jongin e devo dizer que sou extremamente poderosa! – Zitao respondeu, agora no chão, parada a frente de Kyungsoo, com as mãos na cintura, fazendo a massa de pessoas em volta deles olhar diretamente pra Jongin, que sorriu sem graça.

– Espera, você quer lutar comigo... por causa do Jongin? Isso é mesmo sério?

– Você não leu a droga do e-mail? – Zitao perguntou, aumentando novamente o tom de voz.

– Eu… eu meio que li… por cima.

Kyungsoo não viu mais nada a partir daí além de um punho o acertando em cheio na bochecha esquerda.

– Kyungsoo, arrebenta a cara dela! – Jongdae gritou, do meio da multidão e Kyungsoo se perguntou de onde ele apareceu…

– Eu não consigo! – Kyungsoo respondeu, enquanto desviava incansavelmente dos golpes de seja lá que arte marcial Zitao tentava aplicar nele. – Ela é uma garota, eu não consigo socar a cara dela! Eu odeio garotas chinesas!

Zitao então, na tentativa de acertar Kyungsoo, acabou quebrando um dos vasos de Junmyeon, que gritou, enraivecido.

– Você não vai destruir a minha casa, Kyungsoo! Faça o que você tem que fazer no quintal. Todo mundo para fora!

E de repente a multidão saía correndo pela porta, sedenta por apenas uma provinha da surra que Kyungsoo levaria de uma garota voadora e que se vestia de forma quase infantil. Kyungsoo. Apanharia. Dela.

Quando pisou os dois pés no quintal de Junmyeon e foi recebido por mais um soco, nunca se odiou tanto por levar tão a sério os ensinamentos do pai sobre não poder bater em garotas, quer dizer, ele sabia que bater em uma garota em qualquer outra situação continuava sendo extremamente errado, mas agora ele simplesmente precisava bater em uma!

– Você é ou não o melhor lutador da cidade, Do Kyungsoo? – Ouviu Jongdae gritar, do meio da multidão, mais uma vez.

– Eu não vou bater em uma garota, Jongdae!

– Então ela vai te derrotar, seu idiota! Vocês estão aí de igual para igual, você pode socar a cara dela, ela tá de dando carta branca para isso, vocês estão lutando! – Jongdae gritou de novo, dessa vez na linha de frente da multidão.

E bem, não é como se Kyungsoo não tivesse tentado a partir daí, acertou alguns golpes em Zitao, assim como foi acertado por ela, mas a garota era extremamente rápida.

– Você luta kung-fu ou algo assim? – Perguntou, ofegante em um ponto da luta.

– Na verdade eu luto! – Zitao respondeu, sorrindo, enquanto o lábio sangrava.

– Isso, ganha tempo, Kyungsoo! – Jongdae gritou, de novo.

– Ok, Jongdae, obrigado! – Respondeu, irritado com as intervenções do amigo. – Então, hum, Zitao, achei sua roupa interessante, você é apresentadora de programas infantis? – Ele sem dúvidas se referiu ao vestido listrado e colorido de Zitao, combinado com botas brancas e chamativas, além de parte de seu cabelo amarrado em dois rabinhos, no topo da cabeça. Zitao não tinha culpa por ter um estilo incompreendido, oras.

– Listras estão na moda, otário! – Zitao o respondeu avançando, pronta para deixar seu pé marcado na cara de Kyungsoo.

– E o Jongin? Quando você namorou com ele? – Kyungsoo perguntou, enquanto se defendia de um chute de Zitao, se perguntou também onde diabos Jongin havia se metido.

– Não quero falar sobre isso! – Zitao revirou os olhos, cansada de tanta enrolação.

– _Foi na sétima série._ – Kyungsoo e Zitao pararam ao ouvir a voz tão conhecida gritar, era Jongin, debruçado sobre a sacada de uma das janelas de Junmyeon. – Eu tinha acabado de me mudar para Hong Kong com meus pais e sofria muito bullying por ser estrangeiro, por algum motivo Zitao sempre foi muito temperamental e excluída, nós então nos juntamos e chutamos a bunda de todos os nossos _bullies_. Isso até eu simplesmente perceber que nunca gostei dela como namorada e terminar tudo duas semanas depois.

– Eu te odeio, Kim Jongin! – Zitao gritou, de onde estava e Kyungsoo tinha certeza que havia fogo nos olhos dela.

– Tao, escuta, eu sei que fui um idiota naquela época terminando com você sem nenhuma explicação.

– O que? – Zitao perguntou, confusa, isso não era para acontecer.

– Eu queria me desculpar por não entender seus sentimentos, não foi a minha intenção te deixar magoada e eu demorei muito para perceber que o que eu havia feito era errado. Me desculpe, Zitao! – Jongin disse, ainda debruçado na sacada, numa tentativa certeira de distraí-la.

Kyungsoo viu Zitao abaixar os punhos, ainda olhando na direção de Jongin e ouviu Jongdae gritar, quase em câmera lenta:

– Agora, Kyungsoo!

E tudo o que ele fez foi levar os punhos à mandíbula de Zitao, com toda a força acumulada em si, aproveitando sua guarda baixa e a vendo praticamente voar até o outro lado do quintal e cair no chão, desaparecendo logo depois, como num puta videogame!

A multidão se dispersou lentamente após isso, satisfeita com a pouca diversão que o combate a havia causado. Kyungsoo correu, então, até o local onde Zitao havia desaparecido, se abaixando para pegar dois pontinhos tilintantes jogados sobre a grama. Jongin apareceu ao lado de Kyungsoo, logo depois, ofegante por descer as escadas da casa correndo.

– Quanto ela deixou? – Ele perguntou.

– 2 e 10 em moedas, que droga, isso não paga nem o metrô para casa.

– Cara, eu te empresto o resto.

– Ótimo, então vamos sair daqui antes que o Junmyeon me encontre. – Kyungsoo pegou Jongin pela mão e correu, fugindo de toda aquela bagunça.

**...**

– Então – Kyungsoo chamou a atenção de Jongin, quando eles já estavam dentro do metrô, sentados lado a lado e calados há uns cinco minutos. – Como é essa coisa de Liga?

– Você realmente não leu o e-mail, não é? – Jongin perguntou, risonho.

– Desculpa… – Sorriu, desconcertado.

– Tudo bem, eu também li por cima. – Jongin então respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, era tão cansativo explicar sobre seu passado. – Eu não tenho noção de como essa Liga foi criada, eu só namorei um punhado de gente bizarra e, de repente, depois do meu último término, com aquele cara, o Taemin, eu recebi um e-mail dizendo que eu não namoraria mais ninguém se antes meu pretendente não derrotasse a Liga. – Jongin explicou, formando aspas com os dedos ao falar a palavra ‘pretendente’. – Eu acho que ele tem alguma coisa a ver com isso, mas eu não tenho ideia do porquê ele faria algo assim, é confuso, eu nem terminei com ele mesmo, sabe, eu só fui embora.

– Entendi. E eu vou ter que lutar com todos eles? Tipo, um de cada vez?

– É, um de cada vez, não acho que sejam todos de uma vez.

– E seus ex-namorados, todos eles são, tipo, babacas loucos e temperamentais? – Kyungsoo perguntou, curioso, minutos depois. – Se um dia a gente terminar eu vou fazer parte disso também?

– Eu fui babaca com alguns deles também, e sobre o resto, minha intenção é que a gente não termine tão cedo. – E Jongin sorria daquela forma que deixava Kyungsoo todo estranho e bobo e melecado por dentro, como se existisse um monte de chiclete mascado em seu coração. Estranho.

– Então espero que eu seja seu melhor namorado. – Kyungsoo respondeu, tentando conter um sorriso também. Olhou em volta e viu que estavam em um vagão praticamente vazio, além deles, só havia ali uma senhorinha tirando um cochilo (que eles provavelmente teriam que acordar). – Quer dar uns beijos?

Jongin olhou em volta também e depois para o rosto de Kyungsoo, preocupado.

– Não vai doer? Acho que ela acertou seu nariz.

– Não, que isso, nem tá tão ruim assim…

Jongin não se convenceu, mas aceitou mesmo assim.

– Certo, então eu quero.

– Vem aqui então. – Kyungsoo falou, se aproximando. E foi só o narizinho ossudo de Jongin se encostar do lado do de Kyungsoo e as bocas se encontrarem, para que ele soltasse um grunhido. – Ok, talvez esteja ruim sim, vamos deixar isso para mais tarde. – Se afastou, tirando o braço dos ombros de Jongin que riu e assentiu.

– Acho que você já é meio que o melhor namorado que eu já tive. – Jongin disse, com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Kyungsoo, enquanto eles já chegavam a estação próxima à casa dele.

– Isso é meio triste, mas fico lisonjeado. – Respondeu, beijando o cabelo de Jongin, que se acomodou sobre seu ombro.

E riram, juntinhos, até chegarem em casa.


	5. Eu não consigo pensar pois estou muito cansado

_– Get the cool, get the cool shoe shine! Get the cool, get the cool shoe shine! Get the cool, get the cool shoe shine! –_ Kyungsoo terminou a música com um último acorde arrastado na guitarra, enquanto Baekhyun parava aos poucos de repetir a frase do refrão de 19-2000, baixinho.

– Ficou bom? – Baekhyun perguntou a Yixing, que estava sentado no sofá, os assistindo tocar.

Yixing sorriu como um maníaco e confirmou com a cabeça. 

– Vocês foram ótimos, sempre ótimos!

– Às vezes eu acho que ele tá mentindo para gente. – Kyungsoo disse, se virando levemente para Chanyeol, que estava um pouco mais atrás, com a bateria.

– Ah, você acha… – Chanyeol respondeu, rindo.

– Certo, calem a boca, otários! Eu tenho um comunicado muito importante para fazer.

– Fala aí. – Kyungsoo disse, coçando os olhos, enquanto Baekhyun pegava um folheto amassado de cima da estante da sala.

– Certo, olha só, daqui uns seis meses vai rolar um festival no Kim’s Palace e é tipo, coisa com muito investimento mesmo, gente famosa e uma competição. Basicamente quem ganhar essa competição ganha também um contrato com uma gravadora, tipo, das grandes. Então eu não quero saber a opinião de vocês, eu só vim avisar que a Coma vai participar. – Baekhyun disse, olhando diretamente para Kyungsoo.

E, veja bem, Kyungsoo estava bem com isso, quer dizer, sabia que eles não tinham tanta chance de ganhar quanto Baekhyun pensava, mas por que não usar os ensaios da banda para algo útil de uma vez? E ele estava, _estava_ a ponto de dizer que não tinha nenhuma objeção até receber de Chanyeol o folheto que Baekhyun havia pegado na sala anteriormente, lá havia a relação de todos os artistas participantes, os jurados e as atrações e eu não estou dizendo que Kyungsoo amassou o papel e o jogou longe ao vê-lo, mas é exatamente isso que eu estou dizendo, por que ali, ao lado da foto de exatamente cinco bandas, Kyungsoo achou a foto de sua ex-namorada, com os cabelos tingidos de loiro (como sempre), os traços bonitos e a cara de tédio. _Xiao Luhan._

– Eu não vou participar disso, não vou! – Kyungsoo disse, depois de jogar o panfleto no chão.

– Kyungsoo, eu já falei que não quero saber o que você-

– Que droga Byun Baekhyun! Não existe nenhuma outra competição por aí? Você sabe que… que eu não quero ver ela! O que diabos ela vai fazer lá, aliás? Esse nem é o estilo musical dela, isso é ridículo! – Kyungsoo estava exasperado, frustrado, cansado. Os olhos arregalados e a testa franzida enquanto falava.

– Kyungsoo, eu entendo que é difícil para você mas isso aqui não se trata só de você, essa é uma oportunidade que a gente nunca tem, que a Coma nunca tem e se você vai tornar as coisas difíceis por causa da Xiao, então você pode deixar isso para lá e sair dela. 

Baekhyun e Kyungsoo se tratavam de dois extremos. Apesar da amizade grande que tinham, quando eles se estranhavam as coisas acabavam sendo intensas demais, Kyungsoo era estressado e sarcástico, enquanto Baekhyun era impulsivo e levava as coisas a sério demais. Mas ah, existia Chanyeol e Chanyeol conseguia manter o equilíbrio das coisas por ali, pelo menos por hora, e não foram poucas as vezes em que ele teve que se enfiar no meio dos dois esquentadinhos prestes a se matarem.

– Kyungsoo, olha só, você não precisa ficar tão puto por isso, pensa por um lado positivo, ok? A gente vai, toca e ignora ela, você nem precisa lembrar que ela está ali, é só fazer o que a gente sempre faz. – Chanyeol interveio, tentando ser gentil ao máximo com um Kyungsoo putasso e pronto para socar alguém.

– É. – Baekhyun concordou. – E você não tá namorando outra pessoa agora? Mostra para ela que você deu a volta por cima, _vamos cagar na boca dela_ , cara!

Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas pela expressão que Baekhyun usou, mas a suavizou em seguida.

– É, eu tô namorando alguém sim, mas isso também não é da conta dela. E eu vou fazer isso, Byun Baekhyun, mas é só porque não quero sair da banda. Se a gente conseguir esse contrato, 50% dos lucros ficam só comigo, entendeu? – Disse, na direção de Baekhyun, que revirou os olhos, mas concordou com a cabeça. – Sem falar que eu acho muito difícil a gente ganhar, cara, ela me odeia, vai fazer o máximo para ferrar a gente.

– Que isso cara, vocês vão arrebentar! – Yixing disse, ainda sentado no sofá.

Kyungsoo suspirou, isso não seria nada fácil.

**...**

– Cara, você não vai acreditar no que eu descobri. – Jongdae disse, com a boca cheia de sushi, enquanto os dois almoçavam em um dia qualquer no restaurante japonês favorito de Jongdae.

– O que? – Kyungsoo perguntou com a boca igualmente cheia.

– Eu descobri quem é o segundo ex-namorado do Jongin.

– Quê? Como você descobriu? – Arregalou os olhos, interessado.

– Eu perguntei para ele, gênio. – Jongdae falou, óbvio.

– Tá, e aí?

– O nome dele é Kris Wu, não te parece familiar?

– Kris Wu? Huuum, não é aquele cara que veio para a cidade com o Yixing e a Xiao naquela época-

– Não, cara, não tem nada a ver com ele, aliás, não sei nem de quem você tá falando. – Revirou os olhos. – Ele é aquele ator chinês que andou fazendo uns filmes em Hollywood, sabe? A gente assistiu a um filme com ele faz um tempo, cara, aquele Valerian e a Cidade dos Mil Planetas. Ele tá ficando famosão por lá.

– Sério que o Jongin namorou um ator famoso?

– Acho que ele não era tão famoso na época em que eles namoraram. Mas enfim, indo direto ao ponto, adivinha quem vai vir pra cá para promover um filme novo daqui a duas semanas? – Jongdae perguntou, sorrindo.

– Não faço ideia, cara. – Kyungsoo respondeu, enfiando mais comida na boca. Ah, as vezes ele conseguia ser tão lento!

– O Kris Wu, sua anta! O que quer dizer que provavelmente ele vai vir atrás de você.

– Que droga, eu tinha até esquecido disso, já faz o que? Um mês que eu lutei com aquela garota?

– É, faz mais ou menos isso mesmo e eu como seu treinador pessoal devo dizer que você precisa treinar mais, por isso eu fiz essa lista aqui. – Jongdae disse, entregando para Kyungsoo um papel recheado de nomes de, provavelmente, filmes.

– Para que isso? E quem disse que você é meu treinador? – Perguntou, lendo a lista.

– Esses são os filmes que ele participou em que existem cenas de lutas, você vai assistir e observar as técnicas dele e, eu disse. – Respondeu às duas perguntas de uma vez e tudo o que Kyungsoo fez, então, foi concordar.

**...**

– Conseguiu os filmes? – Jongdae perguntou, quando Kyungsoo chegou do trabalho, naquele mesmo dia.

– Consegui e chorei pro cara da locadora me dar um desconto para alugar 6 filmes de uma vez, caramba, só um filme já não era o suficiente? – Dizia enquanto tirava os sapatos, morrendo de vontade de deitar e dormir. – Ah, ele também perguntou por que esse tal Kris Wu é mau.

– Como assim?

– Sei lá, ele é mau em que sentido?

– Ah, ele é um vendido!

– Hum, acho que entendi. – Kyungsoo apertou os olhos, na verdade não entendeu não.

– E tá esperando o que para assistir os filmes?

– Se você olhar pro lado vai ver que tô assistindo um agora. – Kyungsoo levantou as sobrancelhas, convencido. – Escuta, eu vou ter que fazer algum treinamento especial ou é só assistir isso tudo? Já que você está tão empenhado nisso.

– Na verdade eu estava pensando nisso agora e quero que você faça 500 flexões, ouvi dizer que o Kris Wu é fascinado por elas. – Jongdae respondeu, sentando em sua poltrona.

– O que? Que merda, Jongdae, como você descobre essas coisas? Eu te odeio, você é um péssimo treinador! – Kyungsoo gritava, muito puto mesmo, enquanto começava a fazer as flexões.

**...**

– Eu assisti só um filme dele, na verdade, Valerian e a Cidade dos Mil Planetas, algo assim. – Jongin disse, andando pelo meio-fio da calçada, enquanto iam juntos até a casa de Kyungsoo.

– O Jongdae disse que eu também assisti esse, mas eu não lembro. – Kyungsoo tinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos. – Mas, tipo, não vai ser estranho para você? A gente pode fazer outra coisa se você quiser.

– Não, vai ser legal e eu também não vejo ele desde o colegial, então não tem problema não.

Jongin e Kyungsoo acabaram levando o fúton de Jongdae para sala e se deitando nele enquanto assistiam (ou tentavam assistir, alguns eram muito ruins) os filmes que faltavam ser assistidos na lista de Jongdae.

– Vocês bem que poderiam ter um sofá, sabia? – Jongin disse, entediado, tentando ajeitar os 1,80 na poltrona de Jongdae.

– Aaah, isso tá chato demais! – Kyungsoo bufou, igualmente entediado. – Mas ele até que é bonitão.

– Você achou?

– É, sei lá, sim. – Deu de ombros.

– Ele não era tão bonito quando a gente namorou, tinha o cabelo comprido e a cara bem menos harmoniosa, ele ainda não tinha feito as cirurgias plásticas, então entendo o lado dele. – Jongin riu. – Talvez ele acabe pegando uma dessas garotas e a gente consiga ver a bunda dele.

– _Ew_ , eu não quero ver a bunda dele. – Kyungsoo respondeu, se sentando no fúton.

– Você não reclama nada quando vê a minha. – Jongin levantou uma das sobrancelhas em desafio para Kyungsoo. – Vai dizer que seu instinto heterossexual não funciona comigo?

– Não é isso, é que eu não me atraio por todos os caras e-

– Você não me parece muito hétero agora. – Jongin provocou.

– E eu não sou, se bem que eu nunca fui oficialmente nada que não fosse heterossexual. – Kyungsoo falou, pensativo.

– E isso é porque você não precisa oficializar sua sexualidade, Kyungsoo. Talvez você seja só bissexual, ou sei lá, a única pessoa a quem isso diz respeito é você mesmo. – Jongin sorriu, gentil.

– Obrigado Jongin – Kyungsoo sorriu fraco, minutos depois, enquanto observava Jongin sentado na poltrona. – Por ser sempre legal comigo e por não me achar… idiota.

– Talvez você seja um pouco idiota, mas eu gosto de você mesmo assim. – Desceu da poltrona, se aproximando de Kyungsoo. – Desliga essa televisão.

**...**

_– Own Taeminniezinho_ , você é tão fofinho, parece uma bolinha de pelo! Ei Jongin, ele se chama assim por causa do seu ex-namorado maligno de Hong Kong, não é? – Kyungsoo perguntou, segurando o hamster gordinho nas duas mãos, enquanto esperava Jongin terminar a comida que faziam.

– O quê? Não, que besteira.

– Jongdae não me deixa ter nenhum animal lá em casa, eu queria um gato.

– Eu também não acho que um gato conseguiria viver lá, é muito pequeno e… sem luz natural.

– Tá, me fala mais sobre esse seu ex-namorado, o Kris Wu. – Kyungsoo pediu, colocando Taemin na gaiola.

– Tá, hum, deixa eu pensar, a gente fez aula de teatro juntos quando eu tinha uns dezesseis anos, ele era mais velho e vivia me chamando para sair, um dia eu aceitei e a gente começou a namorar.

– Você fez aula de teatro com um ator famoso? – Kyungsoo perguntou, com as sobrancelhas levantadas em interesse.

– É, fiz. Mas a gente era moleque na época, namoramos por uns 2 meses e terminamos depois, tudo numa boa, não rolou nenhuma briga e a gente também não se trocou por ninguém, ele se tornou mal anos depois disso, eu acho. Era só o que queria saber?

– Era. E você tem alguma dica para me dar? Eu sinto que não vai demorar muito para gente lutar já que o Jongdae descobriu que ele chegou na cidade.

– Huuum, não sei se isso te ajuda, mas ele é super alto.

– Super alto tipo mais alto que você?

– Super alto tipo bem mais alto que eu. – Jongin respondeu, rindo.

Kyungsoo estava bem ferrado.

**...**

Ok, talvez Kyungsoo estivesse extremamente entediado, o que não era novidade alguma. Quando a biblioteca estava vazia, Kyungsoo não tinha o que fazer e isso resultava em muito tédio. Sooyoung arrumava as mesas de estudo quando sentiu alguém tocar suas costas, pedindo atenção, e ela estava preparada para ver qualquer um ali, menos um ator estrangeiro em ascensão que estava no último filme que ela assistiu, uau!

– P-posso ajudar? – Ela perguntou, ajeitando a franja bagunçada com as mãos.

– Claro docinho. – Sooyoung pensou que morreria com o sorriso charmoso que Kris a lançou. – Eu estou procurando por Do Kyungsoo.

– Do Kyungsoo? Por que você está procurando por ele? _Pff_ , tão insignificante!

– Assuntos pessoais, querida. Mas então, ele está aí?

– Sim, ele deve estar dormindo no balcão da recepção, só seguir a direita.

– Obrigado docinho. – Disse, piscando para Sooyoung e seguindo o caminho.

E bom, para a sorte de Kyungsoo ele estava bem acordado quando viu alguém familiar se aproximando e consultou suas memórias mais recentes para descobrir de onde conhecia aquele cara, não é como se a memória de Kyungsoo fosse uma das melhores, certo? Então ele deixou por isso mesmo quando não se lembrou de onde o conhecia.

– Com licença, você é Do Kyungsoo? – O rapaz perguntou, educado.

– Sou sim. – Kyungsoo respondeu, levantando o rosto, que estava apoiado na mão direita.

– Ótimo. – Foi tudo o que Kyungsoo ouviu antes de sentir um punho o atingir com muita força no rosto.

Kyungsoo ficou deitado no chão, viajando por mundos distantes por uns bons cinco minutos, até sentir mãos o puxando por um dos pés.

– Qual é? Vai dizer que foi tão fácil assim? – Kris perguntou, sem paciência para a enrolação de Kyungsoo. Tinha uma agenda a cumprir. E talvez ele fosse muito forte mesmo, se levarmos em conta que ele arremessou Kyungsoo até o outro lado da biblioteca.

Kyungsoo levantou, totalmente desnorteado.

– Eu- eu posso pedir pelo menos um autógrafo?

– Certo, acho melhor a gente dar um tempo, cara, eu te peguei desprevenido.

– Sim, totalmente desprevenido. – Kyungsoo concordou ao sentar em uma cadeira próxima.

**...**

– Mas e aí, tem alguma coisa embaraçosa sobre o Jongin para me contar? – Kyungsoo perguntou, sentado ao lado de Yifan (ele descobriu que esse era o nome verdadeiro de Kris) do lado de fora da biblioteca, enquanto dividiam um refrigerante de laranja.

– Só que ele é um filho da mãe egoísta, mas isso você já deve saber.

– O que? Ele me disse que vocês terminaram numa boa.

– Amigo, ninguém termina numa boa com Kim Jongin. Ele destroçou meu coração, me enganou e me chutou. – Kris disse, com lágrimas nos olhos e um tom magoado.

– Você é um bom ator mesmo, cara. – Kyungsoo disse, impressionado.

– Obrigado, vou concorrer a um Oscar esse ano. – Jogou o copo em que bebia no chão, enquanto ajeitava sua posição. – Agora eu vou ser bem direto, cara, me dá todo o dinheiro que você tem aí que eu falo pro Taemin que você me venceu. – Kris tinha uma tranquilidade invejável ao falar isso e Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

– Uau, você é mesmo um vendido.

– Ok, cara, se prepara para morrer! – Kris se levantou, extremamente irritado e Kyungsoo se levantou também.

– Ei, espera um pouco! Então, é, eu sou muito seu fã sabe. – Kyungsoo começou, se enrolando. – E eu sei que você curte uns exercícios físicos, acho isso muito legal… Você sabia que o recorde mundial de flexões é de dez mil e quinhentas e sete flexões?

– Sabia, e daí?

– Bom, antes de me matar eu queria te ver pelo menos batendo esse recorde, você consegue, não é? Você consegue tudo. – Kyungsoo disse, fingindo interesse.

– Cara, você sabe que para fazer tanto esforço em pouco tempo é preciso muita preparação, não é? Fazer isso agora é impossível.

– Impossível? – Levantou as sobrancelhas, em desafio, e esse foi o ponto máximo de até onde a paciência de Kris podia aguentar, não perderia sua honra diante daquele moleque! Kris então se abaixou ali mesmo, no chão áspero da calçada.

– São quantas mesmo? – Ele perguntou, determinado.

– Dez mil quinhentas e sete. – Kyungsoo repetiu, tomando no bico da garrafa o resto de refrigerante.

E talvez nós devamos admitir que Kris era burro para caramba por aceitar esse desafio, já que ele positivamente passaria horas ali, mas, mesmo assim, ele insistiu. Quando já haviam duas horas que ele estava ali, levantando e abaixando o corpo sem parar usando apenas os braços, Jongdae apareceu.

– Cara, não acredito que ele aceitou mesmo isso, que burro! – Jongdae cochichou para Kyungsoo.

– E aí Yifan, quantas até agora?

– C-cinco mil… e… trezentas. – Respondeu, ofegante.

– Certo cara, força, tenho certeza que aguenta! – Disse, levantando o polegar para Kris.

Faziam quatro horas, quatro benditas horas que Kyungsoo e Jongdae esperavam algo acontecer e Kris seguia fazendo as flexões.

– … então ele disse que a nossa casa era um muquifo e- – Jongdae foi cortado por um som alto de moedas caindo no chão, além de um grito de dor. Kris havia explodido, pele e vísceras se tornando em moedas. Kyungsoo havia o ganhado por exaustão. Puta merda!

Kyungsoo correu até as moedas então, encontrando lá um valor maior do que o da última vez, dessa vez conseguiria pagar o metrô.

– Eu nem acredito que venci ele tão fácil, tomara que essa seja a luta mais chata. – Kyungsoo disse a Jongdae enquanto eles iam embora.

E mais um obstáculo na corrida pelo coração de Kim Jongin foi ultrapassado. Demais Kyungsoo! Agora vire a página (ou espere o próximo capítulo).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> é o que eu disse lá no spirit: eu nunca falei que o Kyungsoo era honesto...


	6. Me mate agora, pois vou te desapontar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aquela introduçãozinha do passado baeksoo porque não consigo viver sem eles ~chora

**_9 ANOS ATRÁS._ **

**_Local: Detenção do Colégio Católico de Seul._ **

– Ei, por que você está aqui? – Um garoto franzino, com os cabelos lisos e que quase tapavam seus olhos, perguntou curioso.

– Me meti numa briga. – Um outro, com eles recém-cortados e um corte na bochecha, respondeu. – E você?

– Nada, na verdade, só sou novo aqui e estou entediado.

– Entendi. Qual seu nome?

– Byun Baekhyun e o seu?

– Do Kyungsoo. Já que você é novo aqui e tá entediado, o que acha da gente ser amigo?

– Não sei não, você acabou de se meter em uma briga. Não é uma má influência? – Baekhyun perguntou, risonho.

– O que? Claro que não, esses idiotas são quem me provocam as vezes, mas eu não me meto em brigas geralmente, eu juro.

Baekhyun riu.

– Tudo bem, a gente pode ser amigo.

**_7 ANOS ATRÁS._ **

**_Local: quarto do Kyungsoo (em sua antiga casa)._ **

– Cara, a gente podia parar para comer, né? Tô quase morrendo, vou pegar umas besteiras lá embaixo. – Kyungsoo disse, largando do controle que utilizava para jogar com Baekhyun e saindo. Baekhyun naquele dia estava estranhamente quieto e Kyungsoo não sabia lidar muito bem com isso.

Quando voltou, encontrou Baekhyun sentado em sua cama, abraçando os próprios joelhos e parecendo ponderar sobre algo.

– Trouxe pipoca, você quer? – Perguntou, tentando amenizar o climão.

Baekhyun, de qualquer forma, só se endireitou sobre a cama e se aproximou de Kyungsoo.

– Soo, eu posso te contar um segredo?

– P-pode, você pode me contar tudo, a gente é melhor amigo, lembra? – Kyungsoo sorriu, tentando passar segurança a Baekhyun.

– Eu- eu acho que gosto de um garoto. – Ele disse, logo abraçando os joelhos de novo e fechando os olhos, com medo da reação do amigo.

– Gostar, gostar? Tipo, você tá apaixonado por um garoto? – Kyungsoo perguntou, com os olhos arregalados em surpresa e choque. Baekhyun só assentiu. – Isso quer dizer que você é, tipo, gay? Tipo, e-eu não me importo com isso, mas você tem certeza?

– Eu não sei, Soo, eu só conheço esse cara há um bom tempo e eu me sinto tão mexido quando estou com ele, apesar de às vezes ele ser completamente idiota, eu não sei o que fazer! – Baekhyun choramingou. – E eu também queria saber o que você acha disso, v-você é meu melhor amigo, não quero que tenha nojo ou raiva de mim.

– Byun Baekhyun, eu não tenho que achar nada, a vida é sua e eu vou continuar sendo seu amigo de qualquer forma.

_**AINDA HÁ 7 ANOS ATRÁS.** _

_**Local: Casa da família Byun.** _

– Então… é… você já conseguiu se declarar pro garoto que você gosta? Tipo, você vai fazer isso? – Kyungsoo perguntou, nervoso, sentado ao lado de Baekhyun na sala de estar. Não podia negar que depois da revelação de Baekhyun passou a se questionar sobre algumas coisas e reparar em outras. Como, por exemplo, no quanto o sorriso de Baekhyun era bonito e no quanto ele merecia ser cuidado e amado, além de perceber que aquelas aceleradas que seu coração sempre dava quando Baekhyun o abraçava não eram só fraternais.

Baekhyun ficou com o pescoço vermelho em constrangimento, da mesma forma que havia ficado no dia em que se abriu para Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo achou estranho.

– Na verdade ainda não…

– Ah, entendi, e você, tipo, você só gosta _desse_ cara, você nunca pensou em namorar algum outro cara? – Kyungsoo perguntou, tentando não mostrar o interesse crescente nesse assunto.

– Kyungsoo, o cara é você! – Baekhyun falou rapidamente, numa respiração só, fechando os olhos.

– O que? – Arregalou os olhos. – Você tá falando sério? Ou…

– Kyungsoo, isso sempre esteve tão na cara, até o Chanyeol percebeu, eu gosto de você!

– Então… eu também gosto de você, Byun Baekhyun. – Kyungsoo sorriu, arrancando uma exclamação de surpresa de Baekhyun.

– Sério? Tipo, sério mesmo?

– É, tipo, sério mesmo. Acho que a gente deveria namorar.

E naquele dia, os dois sentiram a adrenalina e todas as coisas loucas que um adolescente sente ao beijar o melhor amigo pela primeira vez..

**_6 ANOS ATRÁS._ **

**_Local: A fonte sem nome_.**

– Você tá dizendo que não tem certeza sobre sua sexualidade? Isso é tão ridículo, Kyungsoo, você não gosta de mim? – Baekhyun perguntou, com os olhos molhadinhos de raiva.

– Eu gosto de você, gosto mesmo de você, mas isso é muito confuso para mim, Baekhyun, e-eu nunca namorei um cara, eu tenho medo de um punhado de coisas, eu não tenho coragem de contar isso pros meus pais. Me desculpa.

– Você é um merda!

– Eu sei. Eu não queria te deixar triste, eu sou um confuso de merda. A gente ainda é amigo?

**_ATUALMENTE._ **

**_Local: quarto da antiga casa de Kyungsoo (dentro de um sonho dele, é claro)._ **

– Sonhando com a sua antiga casa? – Jongin perguntou, entrando pela porta, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos de um moletom e a bolsa a tiracolo.

– É, eu acho que sim. – Kyungsoo respondeu, largando o controle com que jogava o videogame.

– Você sente saudade daqui? – Perguntou, percebendo a expressão estranha de Kyungsoo.

– Eu sinto saudade de tanta coisa, de ser moleque aqui principalmente.

– Você deveria acordar, sabia? Já é meio-dia. – Jongin disse, se sentando ao lado de Kyungsoo no chão.

– Eu não quero acordar, Jongin, quero ficar aqui, só mais um pouquinho. – Reclamou.

– Eu sinto muito, amorzinho, mas acorde! – Jongin beijou a bochecha de Kyungsoo e saiu, fazendo com que ele acordasse imediatamente.

– _Merda!_ – Xingou, com os olhos recém-abertos.

**...**

– _Unpf!_ – Jongin e Kyungsoo se beijavam no sofá de Jongin, quando Kyungsoo interrompeu o beijo para dizer algo aparentemente importante. – Será que seus ex-namorados malignos desistiram de me enfrentar? Faz tipo, dois meses que eu lutei com o Wu. – Ele perguntou, pensativo e Jongin revirou os olhos, incomodado por ter sido interrompido só para isso.

– Eu não sei, Kyung, mas acho difícil eles terem desistido, de qualquer forma, eu posso voltar a beijar essa sua boca? – Jongin perguntou, deixando um selo na boca de Kyungsoo.

– Espera, tem mais uma coisa. – Kyungsoo disse e Jongin bufou. – Quarta-feira que vem eu vou tocar com a minha banda no The Rockitz, eu queria que você fosse, já que você nunca me viu tocar esse tempo todo e também não conhece o Park Chanyeol e o Byun Baekhyun. O que acha?

– Você sempre se refere a eles assim?

– Assim como? – Perguntou, confuso.

– Pelo nome completo e tal.

– Ah, sim. Então, você vai?

– Claro que vou. Quarta-feira que vem, me espere lá. – Jongin sorriu e sentou sobre as pernas de Kyungsoo. – Agora, vem aqui.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Kyungsoo lutava contra o sono, deitado ao lado de Jongin, enquanto conversavam sobre nada em particular.

– Kyung, você já parou para pensar que talvez alguns comportamentos que você tem sejam… sérios? – Jongin deu voz a algo que tomava seus pensamentos ultimamente. – Tipo, você dorme o dia todo se deixarem e você me disse há alguns dias que não gosta de ser adulto.

– Sérios como? – Perguntou, com a voz embargada de sono.

– Sei lá, um começo de depressão ou algo assim.

– Você acha que eu tenho depressão? – Kyungsoo perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

– Eu só estou preocupado com você, Kyungsoo, não é como se eu tivesse um histórico de fazer bem pros meus namorados, é estranho. – Jongin disse, desconcertado. Se preocupava com o fato de que um dia magoaria Kyungsoo, e isso, como dito, era um fato, Jongin era assim, ele magoava as pessoas uma hora ou outra e ver que Kyungsoo já tinha problemas o suficiente sem a ajuda dele o assustava, porque ele realmente, realmente gostava de Kyungsoo.

– Eu não sei, eu sempre fui meio fracassado, Jongin, nunca tive um objetivo de vida e se tive era inalcançável, agora que eu sou um cara adulto e sem muita perspectiva não dá mais para fugir, eu tenho um monte de medos e às vezes não dá para fugir deles, então eu tento ficar o mínimo de tempo acordado para não ter que enfrentar algumas coisas. Isso pareceu muito depressivo? Eu nunca falei isso para ninguém. – Kyungsoo deu uma pequena risada ao terminar de falar, tentando amenizar o clima.

– Você quer enfrentar todo mundo, deveria tentar enfrentar seus medos também. – Jongin sorriu, tentando lhe passar alguma segurança.

– Ei, eu escrevi uma música para você. – Kyungsoo mudou de assunto.

– Sério? Como ela é?

– É tipo _‘Jongin, Jongin, um garoto malvado, Jongin, com ex-namorados malvados, Jongin, Jongin, e eu que sou caidinho por ele’_ , aí tem uma pausa e uma entrada que é meio que taaan, taaan, puun com o baixo. – Kyungsoo imitou o som do contrabaixo de uma maneira cômica, fazendo Jongin rir (na verdade Jongin achou a música toda cômica). – Mas ela ainda não tá terminada.

– Eu adorei. – Jongin falou, ainda rindo. – Não vejo a hora de ouvir ela pronta.

**...**

Kyungsoo ajudava a passar o som com Chanyeol e Baekhyun quando viu Jongin entrar pela porta do lugar, lindo como sempre. Jongin sorriu para ele e procurou por Jongdae, que estava sentado em uma das mesas da parte de cima da casa de shows.

– Eu pensei que você não viria. – Kyungsoo falou indo em direção a Jongin, seguido por Baekhyun e Chanyeol, depois que terminaram de testar os instrumentos.

– Ei, é óbvio que eu viria! – Jongin se levantou para cumprimentar Kyungsoo com um beijo no canto da boca. Chanyeol soltou uma risadinha, entendendo tudo e Baekhyun quebrou uma das baquetas de Chanyeol, entendendo tudo.

– Certo, deixa eu te apresentar os caras, esse é o Park Chanyeol, o baterista.

_Park Chanyeol._

_Status: gentil e legal, gostou de conhecer Jongin._

_Possíveis futuros amigos._

– E aí, prazer em te conhecer. – Chanyeol falou, sorrindo para Jongin. – E aí Jongdae.

– E esse é o Byun Baekhyun, o vocalista e o cara do baixo.

_Byun Baekhyun._

_Status: Kyungsoo é um idiota!_

_Não gostou de Jongin, mas a culpa é de Kyungsoo._

– E esse é Kim Jongin, meu namorado. – Kyungsoo terminou, com um sorrisão e um braço envolto à cintura de Jongin.

– Eu preciso ir no banheiro. – Baekhyun disse, somente, antes de virar as costas e sair dali. Kyungsoo coçou a nuca, desconcertado com o climão e Jongin arregalou os olhos, entendendo tudo.

Chanyeol se sentou ao lado de Jongin e Jongdae, esperando o tempo da outra banda terminar de tocar e Kyungsoo se ofereceu para pegar uma bebida para eles.

– Eu quero três cervejas! – Jongdae gritou.

– Então, como vocês dois se conheceram? – Chanyeol perguntou, assim que Kyungsoo voltou, carregando as bebidas como se fossem um bebê.

– Ahn, é uma história complicada. – Jongin respondeu.

– Leia meu livro quando puder. – Kyungsoo respondeu.

**...**

– Então Jongin, você acha que eles são bons ou horríveis? – Jongdae perguntou, enquanto Kyungsoo e os outros se posicionavam no palco, agora sim para tocar de verdade.

– Eles ainda nem começaram a tocar, Jongdae.

– Isso foi um teste, Jongin, e você passou!

– _Nós somos a Coma, 1, 2, 3, 4!_ – Eles foram interrompidos pela voz estridente de Baekhyun, falando alto em cima do microfone. – _Você nem mesmo tentou, essa era nossa única chance, você nem mesmo tentou…_

Baekhyun no final tinha uma voz mais bonitinha do que Jongin pensava e a banda não era tão ruim assim, Jongin estava até mesmo disposto a ouvir mais algumas músicas, isso se ele não houvesse avistado seu terceiro ex-namorado entrando pela porta, com os cabelos sempre muito bem penteados, as roupas de um digno mauricinho alinhadas no corpo e a cara de mau que não conseguia disfarçar o fato de que ele se parecia com um gatinho fofo, de qualquer forma: Kim Minseok.

– Merda!

– Quem aqui é o franguinho do Kyungsoo? – Minseok gritou, assim que Kyungsoo posicionou os dedos sobre as casas da guitarra para começar a introdução da segunda música. Kyungsoo olhou em sua direção, assustado, e depois na direção de Jongin, que assentiu com a cabeça.

– Puta merda, vocês tem mesmo que ser tão inconvenientes? – Kyungsoo perguntou, descendo do palco. – Eu sou Do Kyungsoo, e você quem é?

– _Pff_ , você é Do Kyungsoo? Eu esperava pelo menos um pouco mais de altura.

– Eu digo o mesmo! – Kyungsoo respondeu, indignado, já que Minseok parecia ser até mais baixo que ele. – Mas quem é você mesmo? Me fala seu nome e sua história chocante de amor com o Jongin logo, não tô com muita paciência.

– Eu sou Kim Minseok, terceiro e mais poderoso ex-namorado de Kim Jongin. – Minseok falou, enquanto seus olhos começavam a brilhar de uma forma fascinante e seus cabelos se tornavam brancos e cheios de algo que parecia uma chama, pronta para queimar Kyungsoo.

– Certo, vamos terminar isso rápido, então. – Kyungsoo disse, antes de avançar sobre Minseok, a fim de lhe dar o seu melhor soco e acabar com mais um ex-namorado de forma rápida. O problema foi que os olhos de Minseok brilharam mais e ele prendeu Kyungsoo no ar com alguma força mística muito bizarra, de forma com que Kyungsoo nem se mexer conseguia. – E-ei cara, calma aí! Me larga!

– O Minseok tem um poder vegano, Kyungsoo! Ele é formado numa universidade vegana e tudo. – Jongin disse, agora bem mais próximo dos dois, acompanhado de Baekhyun, Chanyeol e Jongdae.

Minseok então lançou Kyungsoo contra a parede, forte e rápido, o fazendo parar do outro lado (com outro lado, dizemos o lado de fora da casa de shows). 

– Meu poder vegano nem é tudo isso. – Minseok respondeu, debochado.

– Realmente não, quer dizer, qualquer um pode se tornar vegano se quiser, não? – Baekhyun perguntou, um pouco assustado com tal demonstração de poder.

– Hum, não pessoas ovo-lacto vegetarianas, o que faz de mim melhor que a maioria das pessoas.

E Jongdae revirou os olhos com tamanho ego.

– Isso é o que te ensinavam na sua universidade? – Perguntou, debochando também de Minseok.

– Vocês podem achar o que quiserem, isso é cientificamente comprovado.

Enquanto isso, Kyungsoo ainda estava jogado contra a parede dos fundos da The Rockitz, vendo sua vida passando como um filme.

– Você está bem? – Jongin perguntou, se abaixando para ajudar Kyungsoo a se levantar.

– Eu morri? – Kyungsoo perguntou também, desnorteado e Jongin riu.

– Ainda não.

– E como deixar de comer algumas coisas faz você ter poderes psíquicos? – Jongdae, perguntou de novo.

– Sabe aquela história de que o ser humano só usa 10% do cérebro? É porque 90% do cérebro das pessoas está cheio de queijo coalho. – Minseok respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

– Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi! – Kyungsoo disse, de onde estava. E isso foi o bastante para que Minseok o lançasse contra outra parede. – Ah, que merda! – Reclamou, cansado de tanto apanhar.

– Acho que está na hora de você arranjar alguma estratégia, gênio. – Jongin falou, enquanto o ajudava a se levantar, de novo.

– Alguma estratégia?

– É, ou senão ele vai te vencer.

– Certo, hum, Chanyeol?! – Kyungsoo chamou baixinho o outro, que só prestava atenção quieto na discussão, ele se aproximou de si. – Eu preciso que você vá até a lanchonete ali da esquina e veja o que por lá tem leite, ovos e tudo mais, e então eu preciso que você compre isso, depois eu te pago, vai lá! – Chanyeol assentiu e correu, tentando não ser percebido por ninguém. – E então, Minseok, por que você faz parte da Liga, uh? Assuntos pendentes com o Jongin? – Perguntou, tentando distrair o outro.

– Eu não tenho nenhum assunto para tratar com ele, a única coisa que ele fez comigo foi o que ele faz com todo mundo, me trocou por outro. – Minseok falou, reacendendo os olhos e o cabelo. – Por um guitarrista metido a besta. – Kyungsoo olhou rapidamente para Jongin, que assistia a conversa dos dois. – E ele vai te trocar por alguém também, Kyungsoo, não pense que é especial.

– Eu não penso nada. – Kyungsoo respondeu em voz baixa, ficando intrigado com o que ouviu, até ver Chanyeol chegando, com dois _gelatos_ em mãos. – Mas o que você acha de dar um tempo? Já que você vai me matar mesmo, relaxa um pouco. Quer um? – Kyungsoo perguntou, pegando os gelatos de Chanyeol e dando uma lambida experimental.

– Isso tem leite… e ovos, não? – Minseok perguntou, desconfiado.

– O quê? Não tem, com certeza não tem.

– É verdade, zero lactose e com ausência de qualquer ingrediente de origem animal. – Chanyeol falou, apontando para a placa da lanchonete, onde os dizeres _“gelato vegano, produzido com leite de soja e… ovo de soja_ ” se encontravam.

– Certo, me dá um então. – Minseok estendeu a mão, ainda com os olhos e cabelos brilhando. E foi só levar o gelato a boca para que seus cabelos e olhos se aquietassem e um grito fosse ouvido.

– Polícia vegana! Kim Minseok, essa é a sua terceira infração! – Dois homens vestidos como se fossem do elenco de MIB, portando armas sinistras apareceram de repente e Kyungsoo não pensou que realmente existisse uma polícia vegana, esperava que Minseok perderia seus poderes instantaneamente, no máximo (mas ele achou maneiro).

– O que? Isso tinha leite? Isso é propaganda enganosa, a culpa não é minha! – Minseok gritou furioso.

– Leite e ovos. – Um dos policiais respondeu. – Além disso, você comeu, no dia 27 de agosto do ano passado um frango à parmegiana e no dia 9 de novembro tomou um milk-shake. Você, Kim Minseok, está oficialmente fora da sociedade vegana a partir de agora por ter violado as regras veganas.

– O que? Eu não fiz isso, vocês não tem como provar! – Minseok respondeu a isso, irado.

– Nós temos tudo isso registrado, quer uma pena por desacato também? – O policial disse, enquanto usava uma daquelas armas em Minseok, tirando dele todo o poder vegano.

Kyungsoo não precisou de muito, então, para vencer Minseok, já que ele só podia se garantir através dos poderes, só precisou usar de um dos golpes aprendidos nos anos de judô no corpo enfraquecido de Minseok para que o barulhinho de moedas tilintando no chão duro da calçada aparecesse. Kyungsoo havia vencido.

**...**

– Cara, como você sabia que aquilo tinha ovos e leite de verdade? – Kyungsoo perguntou para Chanyeol mais tarde, quando ele, Jongin e Chanyeol comiam naquela mesma lanchonete da esquina, depois da luta.

– Eu já trabalhei numa das franquias disso aqui, cara, esse papo de veganismo é balela. – Chanyeol respondeu de boca cheia, fazendo Kyungsoo sorrir pela inteligência de seu pupilo.

– Hum, Kyungsoo – Jongin o chamou, parecendo meio hesitante. – Sobre o que o Minseok falou agora há pouco, não é como se eu fizesse realmente isso com todo mundo, sabe, eu tinha dezessete anos quando namorei com ele, eu era bem imaturo e fazia o que dava na telha, então eu realmente troquei ele por esse outro cara, mas é porque eu… era assim, eu me cansava e quando algo melhor aparecia eu pulava fora.

– Tudo bem, ele é um vilão, não vou levar a sério o que ele disse. – Kyungsoo sorriu para Jongin e Jongin sorriu de volta, não tão feliz dessa vez.

– Então, o Baekhyun não gosta muito de falar sobre isso mas ele e o Kyungsoo já namoraram. – Chanyeol falou, diretamente para Jongin, minutos depois, tentando dissipar o clima estranho.

– Sério? Quando?

– Foi no colégio, cara, faz muito tempo, águas passadas. – Kyungsoo respondeu, no lugar de Chanyeol.

– Tem certeza que são águas passadas? – Jongin perguntou, com as sobrancelhas levantadas, irônico. – Ele quase me matou com os olhos lá, cara, ainda deve gostar de você.

– O que? De mim? Impossível, já faz muito tempo mesmo que a gente namorou e depois disso eu ainda namorei com outras pessoas e a gente continuou amigo. – Respondeu.

– Kyungsoo, eu acho que o problema é que Jongin é um garoto. – Chanyeol interferiu. – E quando você namorou com o Baekhyun não é como se tivesse assumido isso, lembra? Talvez ele esteja chateado exatamente por isso, por ver que talvez o Jongin valeu a pena para você e ele não.

E ah, finalmente as coisas se esclareceram na cabeça de Kyungsoo, claro como água.

– É, deve ser.


	7. Minha ex diz que sou superficial, vou fazer meu melhor...

Jongin passava pelas diversas curvas do subespaço, apressado como sempre, com um pacote prontinho para ser entregue em mãos, quando se deparou com um cenário familiar, sua própria casa. Provavelmente estava em um sonho de Kyungsoo, o que era estranho já que não conseguia vê-lo. Pensou em simplesmente seguir seu caminho, sem tentar, mais uma vez, acordar Kyungsoo em um horário decente, mas parou, alarmado, quando ouviu um barulho de pele estralando e um gemido… _um gemido?_ Kyungsoo estava tendo um sonho molhado, aquele pervertido!

Jongin entrou silenciosamente no próprio quarto (ainda que projetado de forma meio torta pela mente de Kyungsoo) a fim de pegá-lo no flagra e zoá-lo pelo resto da semana, ou simplesmente lhe ignorar pelo resto da semana se o objeto de desejo no sonho não fosse Jongin, o próprio. Ao se deparar com a cena rolando ali, então, Jongin não sabia se ficava vermelho de vergonha ou ao tentar segurar a risada, que puta sonho estranho!

Jongin encontrou uma versão um pouco mais manhosa de si de bruços na própria cama, com as costas arqueadas de forma com que seu traseiro ficasse empinado no ar e vestindo só uma cueca extremamente apertada, além das bochechas vermelhas e os cabelos bagunçados, a expressão de Jongin era um _ahegao_ completo ali – _‘esse puto pervertido!’_ Jongin pensou – ajoelhado atrás dele estava o próprio Kyungsoo, quem Jongin viu batendo com muita força em uma das nádegas de sua versão _acentuadamente_ manhosa com a palma da mão.

– Kyungsoo! – O Jongin de verdade, parado à porta chamou, constrangido, com o rosto ardendo e torcido em desgosto e graça ao mesmo tempo.

– Jongin. – Kyungsoo falou, assustado e se afastando do outro deitado na cama. – E-eu posso explicar!

– _Kyuuuungsoo!_ – O outro Jongin chamou, de maneira arrastada.

– Eu não quero ouvir explicação nenhuma, minha bunda nem mesmo é desse tamanho aí! – Jongin respondeu, indignado. – Acorda logo, pervertido.

E Kyungsoo acordou, não só pela ordem de um Jongin constrangido, mas também pelo barulho estridente do telefone tocando e aquele era um toque insistente que Kyungsoo nem mesmo conseguia ignorar.

– Alô. – Ele atendeu, com a voz embargada de sono e irritação.

– _Olá querido, é a mamãe, adivinha onde estamos? –_ Sua mãe falou, do outro lado da linha, acompanhada de um barulho insistente de vento e dos murmúrios do pai de Kyungsoo no fundo.

– Hum, na Europa? – Kyungsoo perguntou, retoricamente, ouvindo a risada de sua mãe soar.

– _Não querido, no Japão. Estamos mais perto dessa vez, não?_

– Sim, mãe, estão mais próximos. – Kyungsoo concordou, bocejando.

– _E então, filho, como está sua vida sentimental? Um passarinho verde me contou que você está namorando._

– Jongdae te contou que estou namorando? Ele também contou que não é com uma garota? – Kyungsoo perguntou, se levantando com o gancho do telefone apoiado na barriga e a parte móvel entre o pescoço e a orelha, já tinha 24 anos, caramba, não tinha porquê esconder isso dos pais.

– _Ele contou, filho, e eu e seu pai queríamos dizer que- sim querido, eu estou falando isso agora –_ A mamãe Do resmungou com o marido, que tentava se enfiar na conversa, colocando de repente o telefone no viva-voz. _– Eu e seu pai queríamos dizer que queremos sua felicidade, independente de com quem for._

– _E não é como se nós não tivéssemos percebido que você e Baekhyun tinham um namorico na adolescência. –_ Seu pai completou e Kyungsoo se sentiu feliz, seus pais reagiram melhor do que ele pensava.

– Obrigado gente, isso significa muito para mim.

– _Então, seu namorado é bonito? Estou tão feliz que você seguiu em frente, ficou mal por tanto tempo por causa da-_

– É muito bonito sim, mas chega desse assunto, muda de assunto. – Kyungsoo pediu, tendo assuntos prolongados por umas boas 2 horas pela falação da mãe e a animação do pai.

**...**

– …e então eu mandei ele acordar e parar de ter sonhos molhados com meu traseiro, mas também não é como se eu não tivesse gostado da ideia. – Jongin contava para Jongdae sobre o sonho mais recente de Kyungsoo, enquanto eles comiam pizza no tapete da sala, Junmyeon também estava lá (mas sentado na poltrona). Kyungsoo olhava para a televisão, tentando se distrair do sonho constrangedor sendo narrado, quando viu passar o comercial do festival comentado por Baekhyun há alguns meses, faltavam apenas duas semanas agora.

– Ei, aquela ali não é a Xiao Lu? – Jongdae perguntou, apontando com a cabeça para a TV. – Acho ela uma vaca desagradável.

– É, e esse é o festival que o Byun Baekhyun vai me obrigar a participar. – Kyungsoo respondeu.

– Quem é mesmo Xiao Lu? – Jongin perguntou, então, não muito habituado ao nome.

– É a minha ex-namorada do mal, chinesa e loira. – Kyungsoo respondeu, mordendo com força uma fatia de pizza.

– E além disso, famosa e rica, parece que alguém ganhou na vida por aqui. – Junmyeon falou, rindo.

– Obrigado Junmyeon. – Kyungsoo o respondeu, de boca cheia.

– Eu também tenho um ex-namorado famoso. – Jongin falou. – O nome dele é Sehun, ele é guitarrista em alguma banda com _Chamelion_ no meio.

– Eu pensei que seu único namorado famoso fosse o Kris Wu. – Kyungsoo falou.

– Chamelion Kids? – Jongdae perguntou.

– É, eu acho que é essa sim, Chamelion Kids.

– Ei, a Chamelion Kids também vai estar no festival. – Kyungsoo falou, surpreso.

– Sério? – Jongdae estava surpreso também. – Vou pesquisar sobre esse cara, qual é o nome inteiro? – Perguntou, já sacando o celular do bolso.

– Oh Sehun.

– Oh Sehun… Oh Sehun… Aqui! Guitarrista profissional, 22 anos, uhum… entrou na banda tem dois anos… Oh meu deus! – Jongdae disse, de repente, espantado. – Relacionamento: namora com a cantora chinesa, Luhan, há 2 meses.

– O quê? – Kyungsoo gritou.

– É, meus amigos, parece que seus ex-namorados se namoram. – Jongdae falou, por fim, rindo.

**...**

Kyungsoo andava recebendo ligações constantes dos pais ultimamente, já que eles adquiriram de repente um grande interesse pela vida pessoal do rapaz, pai é pai, mãe é mãe, sabe como é. Era por isso que naquela noite de quinta-feira, Kyungsoo não esperava a ligação de mais ninguém.

– Oi mãe. – Kyungsoo atendeu o telefone, sem nem pensar duas vezes, assumindo que seriam seus pais novamente.

– _Mãe? –_ A pessoa do outro lado da linha riu soprado e Kyungsoo congelou, conhecia aquela voz. – _Tente de novo,_ so _u eu, querido. Luhan._

– O-oi.

– _Há quanto tempo, né? –_ Ela falou, com o tom sempre bem controlado e debochado. Maldita.

– M-mais de um ano, mais ou menos, eu não contei. – Kyungsoo respondeu, tentando manter o tom de voz tão controlado quanto o dela.

– _E como você vai, uh? Ouvi dizer que está namorando… com um cara. Eu tenho motivos para estar enciumada?_

– Estou… E ele é totalmente ótimo, eu gosto muito dele. – Kyungsoo respondia no automático, tentando não ceder as provocações de Luhan, se controlando para parecer o mais _cool_ possível.

– _Hum, eu não sabia que você também gostava de garotos._

– Eu meio que te falei que já namorei um garoto umas quinhentas vezes enquanto namorávamos.

– _Eu pensei que fosse uma fase._

– Não era.

– _E como é o nome do seu novo namorado, huuum?_

– Eu não vou te falar.

– _Ah, por favooor! –_ Luhan pediu, arrastando a voz fina, de um jeito que Kyungsoo não resistia, ela sabia.

– Kim Jongin.

– _Huuum, e você ainda mora com o Jongdae?_

– Sim e a gente divide a cama, é super gostoso.

– _Eu imagino mesmo. –_ Ela respondeu, com sua risada soprada, característica. – _Sabe, Kyungsoo, eu estou muito ansiosa para te ver, Sehun também está. Espero que você apareça mesmo no festival do Kim’s Palace. Coma, não é?_

– Como você sabe?

– _Eu sei de tudo, bobinho. –_ Luhan riu, de novo. – _E eu espero que esse Kim Jongin valha a pena, porque o Sehun é muito, muito forte! –_ E, bem, a partir daí Kyungsoo não sabia mais o que fazer, porque:

1 - Luhan sabia que ele enfrentaria Sehun por Jongin.

2 - Aparentemente ela realmente sabia de tudo.

3 - Não queria nem ter atendido o telefone.

Então ele simplesmente desligou o telefone na cara de Luhan, como o bom covarde que era quando se tratava dela. E talvez, depois dessa ligação, Kyungsoo tenha dormido (de novo) com a cabeça no colo de Jongin quando eles se viram. Luhan o fazia mal.

**...**

– A minha ex me ligou. – Contou a Jongin, enquanto eles andavam juntos até a casa de Baekhyun, para um ensaio da Coma.

– Ex, tipo, aquela chinesa famosa? – Jongin perguntou, comendo uma daquelas batatas espirais que Kyungsoo lhe comprou na primeira vez que saíram juntos. O clima estava bem mais agradável nesse momento do que na época em que se conheceram, então as barraquinhas estavam em todos os lugares.

– Sim.

– E o que ela queria?

– Sei lá, me gerar traumas psicológicos. Ela sabe que eu vou ter que lutar com Sehun.

– Sabe? – Perguntou, surpreso.

– Sim, ela sabe sobre tudo, privilégio de celebridades. – Kyungsoo respondeu, tocando a campainha de Baekhyun e Jongin concordou com a cabeça.

– E aí gente, entrem aí. – Chanyeol abriu a porta, animado e Jongin abriu um sorriso do tamanho do mundo, ele gostava de Chanyeol.

Ao entrar na casa de Baekhyun, Jongin foi recebido pelo aceno preguiçoso de Yixing e pela quase aceitação de Baekhyun, um passo de cada vez.

– Certo, pessoal, como esse é o último ensaio antes do festival eu quero suor, sangue e sinceridade. Vocês dois, sejam sinceros – Baekhyun disse, apontando para Jongin e Yixing. – E você dois, toquem como se já estivéssemos lá. Vamos lá, _nós somos a Coma, 1, 2, 3, 4!_

_Não tenha pressa, meu coração bate rápido esta noite, nanana, então vamos correr até o fim do mundo, yeah._

Chanyeol batia frenético nos pratos da bateria, Kyungsoo entrou totalmente no feeling da música, tanto a ponto de errar algumas notas e Baekhyun cantou bem como sempre, com a ajuda dos outros dois em alguns pontos da música. Se o som era bom ou não, já é algo relativo.

– E então, como a gente foi? – Baekhyun perguntou, com um sorriso, logo que terminaram. Jongin sorriu, desconcertado, e tentou achar as palavras certas para dizer que não estava horrível, mas também não estava ótimo.

– Huuum, vocês são… interessantes. – Foi a melhor definição que o coitado encontrou.

– Meu deus, eu sabia, nós somos horríveis! – Baekhyun surtou, de repente, enfiando as mãos histericamente pelos cabelos lisos. – A gente é péssimo, a gente não vai ter chance nenhuma! – Disse, batendo a cabeça repetidas vezes no microfone, fazendo um barulho incômodo e surdo soar.

– A g-gente nem é tão ruim assim, Baek, eu acho que não… – Chanyeol disse, tentando consolar o amigo.

– É, a gente é tipo, meio ruim, meia-boca só. – Kyungsoo falou também, tentando ajudar, mas recebendo um olhar reprovador de Jongin.

– A nossa carreira termina amanhã… – Baekhyun soltou, desacreditado, entendendo só agora o que Kyungsoo tentou lhe dizer há meses.

**...**

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, quando eles conseguiram acalmar a crise nervosa de Baekhyun, Kyungsoo e Jongin foram para casa de Kyungsoo, afinal, uma casa sem Jongdae não deve ser desperdiçada e ela estaria sem Jongdae pela noite toda. E, bom, Kyungsoo mentiria se não dissesse que tinha intenções, muitas intenções. Desde seu sonho… constrangedor, ele e Jongin não haviam tido nenhum contato mais, hum, íntimo e ele sentia falta de tudo isso, afinal, falando de vida sexual, Jongin e Kyungsoo se entendiam muito bem.

Era por isso que Kyungsoo já tinha as mãos enfiadas numa daquelas saias estranhas que Jongin usava, enquanto estava metido no meio das pernas dele, tocando ansiosamente as coxas bonitas e uau, parecia até um sonho, Jongin o beijava com tanta vontade, era agora que tiraria o atraso, era agora que Kyungsoo afogaria o-

– Soo, o seu cabelo tá bem comprido né? – Jongin falou, inocentemente, quando Kyungsoo desviou os beijos para a bochecha e pescoço dele.

– Hum? – Kyungsoo não ousou parar, também achando que entendeu errado, não era possível que Jongin falaria disso agora, não!

– O seu cabelo, ele está comprido. – Jongin repetiu, puxando os fios de leve para dar ênfase.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? Você quer que eu corte o cabelo? – Kyungsoo perguntou, alarmado.

– Não que eu queira, mas é uma sugestão, acho que vai ficar bonitinho.

– Você… você quer terminar comigo? – Kyungsoo estava desolado, ainda lembrava da última vez em que alguém lhe pediu para cortar o cabelo: foi Luhan, no mesmo dia em que terminou com ele. Suponhamos que o corte de Kyungsoo não tenha ficado tão favorável À sua beleza daquela vez e ele insistia em acreditar que aquele _some da minha vida_ tenha sido influenciado por isso também, por isso ele cortava o próprio cabelo de tempos em tempos, mas nada muito radical, ele ainda tinha traumas.

– O que? Do que você tá falando? Kyungsoo, eu só mal consigo te ver com esse cabelo no rosto, para com isso e termina o que a gente começou.

– Eu não sei, Jongin, eu estou muito inseguro agora. – Kyungsoo falou, se deitando no fúton, olhando para o teto.

– _Argh,_ você acabou com todo o clima! – Jongin cruzou os braços, irritado. E seguido disso veio o barulho da porta se abrindo e de um Jongdae animado entrando, Jongin soltou um gritinho assustado e Jongdae tapou os olhos com rapidez.

– Você disse que ia ficar fora a noite toda, Jongdae, caramba! – Kyungsoo gritou também, indignado.

– Me desculpa, ok? Eu e o Junmyeon brigamos, então ele me mandou embora. – Jongdae explicou, não parecendo realmente arrependido.

– Bom, então parece que é melhor eu ir embora, já que você acabou com todo o clima mesmo. – Jongin falou, se abaixando para beijar a bochecha de Kyungsoo. – _Adieu!_

**...**

– E então, já superou sua crise capilar? – Jongin perguntou ao encontrar Kyungsoo, iam juntos até o Kim’s Palace.

– Eu não tive uma crise capilar, eu até gosto do meu cabelo mais curto, mas isso meio que me traz azar.

– Que bobagem! – Jongin riu. – Mas então, já que a gente vai encontrar sua ex, que tal me contar sobre ela? Tipo, qual é mesmo o nome real dela?

– O nome dela é Xiao Lu, eu não sei de onde surgiu Luhan, acho que foi o Byun Baekhyun quem começou a chamar ela assim, porque ela ia muito ao Rio Han ou algo assim, na verdade eu não lembro mesmo, acho que inventei isso agora. – Kyungsoo respondeu, risonho.

– Entendi, e como vocês se conheceram? – Jongin pegou na mão de Kyungsoo, gostava de andar assim, de mãos dadas com ele.

– A gente se conheceu quando eu comecei a fazer faculdade, ela, o Yixing e mais um cara que eu esqueci o nome ganharam um intercâmbio e uma bolsa na universidade, o Yixing mora com o Byun Baekhyun desde aquela época, então a gente meio que se conheceu por ele. – Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando se lembrar do resto. – Bom, ela e o Byun Baekhyun vieram com a ideia de montar uma banda, já que ela tinha uma voz bonita e queria cantar, então eu me enfiei nisso com eles, dois anos depois um cara descobriu ela numa das nossas apresentações e ela me deu um pé na bunda para ir embora e virar famosa, falou para eu sumir e tudo o mais.

– E você se formou na faculdade? – Jongin perguntou, curioso.

– Não, eu larguei no segundo ano. E depois que ela foi embora eu meio que entrei numa depressão, sei lá, só percebi isso depois do que você me falou, na verdade eu nem lembro o que aconteceu depois, eu tô sonhando?

– Para com isso!

– Desculpa…

**...**

– Ei, e aí gente? – Kyungsoo cumprimentou Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Yixing e Jongdae, que bebiam num canto do lugar. – Essa fila tá imensa, nem acredito que a gente vai tocar para tanta gente amanhã.

– Obrigado por me lembrar disso, Do. – Baekhyun respondeu, fazendo cara de desgosto enquanto terminava uma cerveja.

– Falta pouco para sua ex-namorada subir no palco, Kyungsoo, totalmente desagradável. – Jongdae falou.

– Você não gosta mesmo dela, não é? – Jongin perguntou, rindo.

– Você também não vai gostar.

– Eu espero que ela suba logo se essa música for acabar, essa banda é muito ruim. – Kyungsoo falou, torcendo o nariz.

– É o que vão dizer sobre vocês, amanhã. – Junmyeon respondeu, encostado no balcão do bar, de onde ele havia saído?

– Obrigado Kim. – Baekhyun agradeceu ironicamente de novo.

– Senhoras e senhores, esperamos que vocês estejam preparados para as atrações da noite. – Eles foram interrompidos pelo apresentador do festival, falando animadamente no microfone. – Para começar o festival do Kim’s Palace com chave de ouro, recebam a solista que estourou nas paradas de 25 países no último ano, _Luhan!_ – Ele anunciou, dando ênfase no nome da garota, a multidão então gritou, histérica.

– Ah, finalmente vou conhecê-la. – Jongin disse, enquanto eles se aproximavam da multidão.

Luhan entrou então no palco, acompanhada de seus músicos e de sua cara de tédio, ela usava um vestido curto demais e seu cabelo estava mais comprido do que nunca. E Luhan tinha aquela coisa que queimava olhar, pelo menos para Kyungsoo, uma maldade intrínseca, um jeito estranho de cativar e até de manipular. Luhan deixava uma impressão única, Kyungsoo costumava pensar que ela era única.

– Boa noite a todos e obrigada por estarem aqui! Essa música se chama ‘Foreplay’. – A garota disse, de forma animada no microfone, chamando a atenção de todos.

E Kyungsoo sabia que ela o procurava com os olhos enquanto cantava com seu tom bonito e presença de palco impecável, sorrindo maleficamente ao encontrá-lo no meio da multidão, com uma expressão nada feliz e Kyungsoo devolveu o olhar, porque era burro e porque não sabia o que fazer.

– Ei, está vendo aquela cara no backstage? – Jongin o perguntou, então, apontando com a cabeça para a grande entrada lateral do palco, que dava direto para quem assistia a apresentação lá atrás. Kyungsoo confirmou. – Ele é o Sehun.

E Kyungsoo quis chorar quando percebeu que Sehun também olhava diretamente para si lá de trás, com uma expressão bem menos amigável do que a de Luhan.

Só queria dormir pelos próximos 3 dias.

**...**

Kyungsoo fazia uma retrospectiva de sua vida medíocre na cabeça, aguardando por Jongin, que conversava animadamente com Chanyeol, para que fossem embora, não queria mais estar lá, mas não ajudava nada que todo mundo quisesse.

– Ela até que é boa, não é? – Chanyeol perguntou.

– Nada muito impressionante, mas é. – Jongin respondeu, dando de ombros.

– Eu acho que vou vomitar. – Kyungsoo falou, colocando a mão sobre o estômago, o sentindo revirar, queria ir embora. E ele realmente quase correu para o banheiro, teria o feito se um cara mal encarado e forte demais não aparecesse e chamasse a atenção do grupo.

– Ei, querem vocês lá dentro. – O cara falou, apontando pros backstages.

– Vocês quem? – Kyungsoo perguntou.

– Sei lá, todos vocês, principalmente _você_. – Ele respondeu, apontando de forma intimidadora para Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo engoliu em seco.

_LOCAL: Os backstages._

_SITUAÇÃO: Kyungsoo e Jongin estão sentados à frente de Luhan e Sehun, Kyungsoo quer morrer. Clima estranho. Byun Baekhyun está dormindo, Kim Jongin está com tédio, Kim Jongdae olha com desprezo para Luhan e Sehun. Os outros estão bêbados._

– Olá Kyungsoo. – Luhan disse, depois de segundos de um silêncio incômodo.

– O-oi. – Kyungsoo respondeu, nervoso.

– Oi Jongin. – Foi a vez de Sehun.

– E aí Sehun. – Jongin respondeu, quase simpático.

– Bom te ver, Lu. – Yixing falou, tentando quebrar a tensão.

– Bom te ver também, Xing. – Ela respondeu, gentil.

– Esse é seu novo namorado? – Perguntou, apontando para Sehun.

– Sim, esse é o Sehun, mas aposto que vocês já o conhecem. – Luhan disse, dando uma risada fraca e olhando diretamente para Kyungsoo.

– Eu particularmente nunca ouvi falar dele. – Jongdae respondeu, revirando os olhos e Sehun o olhou com aquela mesma cara sem expressão de quando tocava guitarra ou fazia, tipo, qualquer coisa. Assustador. Sehun tinha um estilo único, os cabelos platinados e a franja dividida ao meio jogada sobre o rosto, sem falar da roupa toda de couro branco e as sardas falsas pintadas no rosto. Kyungsoo queria saber se isso era uma tentativa de parecer ocidental ou o que.

– Eu acho que a gente devia dar um fora daqui. – Jongin disse baixo para Kyungsoo, realmente não queria ter que ficar ali e ouvir todas as besteiras que aquele pessoal tinha para falar, além de se irritar com a forma com que Kyungsoo agia perto da tal Luhan.

– Só… Só um momento. – Kyungsoo respondeu, suando de nervosismo.

– Eu fico feliz de finalmente poder conhecer o famoso Jongin. Sehun e Kyungsoo me falaram muito de você. – Luhan falou, irônica.

– Me falaram muito de você também. – Respondeu, se afundando no sofá, sem a mínima paciência para tudo aquilo.

– Você é mais bonito do que eu pensava, sinceramente, só se veste como um louco, mas isso quase não desvalida seu rosto. – E ah, Kyungsoo conseguiu até mesmo ver o veneno escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios dela.

– Como é? – Jongin perguntou, visivelmente irritado.

– Estou brincando, bobinho. – Luhan riu, novamente. – Vocês fazem um casal bonito.

– Por que você não vai direto ao ponto? – Jongin perguntou, por fim.

– Claro. – Ela confirmou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. – O ponto é que não é mais segredo para ninguém que Kyungsoo terá que enfrentar Sehun para continuar te namorando, e apesar de eu achar tudo isso terrivelmente desnecessário, Sehun tem um coração de anjo e por isso queremos te fazer uma proposta.

– Façam. – Kyungsoo disse, apenas.

– Sehun acha que deve facilitar para você, já que em força física você obviamente é inferior a ele. – Olhou Kyungsoo de cima a baixo. – Então ele acha que vocês podem resolver isso com um desafio de instrumentos. Uma batalha de guitarras, para ser mais exata.

– Seu namorado não tem voz? Por que está me desafiando no lugar dele? – Kyungsoo perguntou, confuso.

– Eu prefiro ações à palavras. – Sehun falou, enfim, e Jongin não conseguiu segurar a risada, que clichê. – Enfim, aceita ou não? Não tenho o dia todo.

– E quando rolaria isso?

– Amanhã. – Luhan respondeu, de novo. – Depois das apresentações.

– Bom, então eu topo! – Kyungsoo aceitou, confiante.

– Kyungsoo, tem certeza? Talvez você não seja tão- – Chanyeol tentou falar, sendo interrompido por Kyungsoo.

– Tenho certeza, eu aceito! – Respondeu, confiante e com seu olhar mais firme no rosto.

Derrotaria aquele mauricinho sem expressão.


	8. Só não se sente porque eu movi sua cadeira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> não tenho ideia de como se toca uma guitarra.

– Hum, então, você tá bravo comigo? – Kyungsoo perguntou a Jongin, enquanto ele lhe puxava pela mão, querendo ir para casa logo.

– Não, eu só tô… frustrado, sei lá, não foi a melhor coisa do dia ficar preso numa sala com a sua ex-namorada arrogante e a risadinha irritante dela e ainda ter que te ver agir como burro quando está perto dela. – Jongin respondeu, revirando os olhos.

– E-eu não ajo como burro quando estou perto dela.

– Kyungsoo, você age!

– Olha, me desculpa, ok? Eu não faço por querer, eu nem queria estar lá.

– Tudo bem, tá? Já foi, deixa isso para lá. – Jongin falou e de repente parou no meio do caminho. – Quer saber? Eu não quero mais ir para casa, vamos fazer outra coisa, comer alguma coisa, ficar na rua até de madrugada e depois irmos para minha casa, transar e dormir até às 3 da tarde. Eu tenho certeza que vou voltar a gostar de você amanhã.

– Eu adoraria, mas Jongdae falou que eu deveria começar a treinar e-

– Qual é Kyungsoo, já percebeu que quem inventou todas essas obrigações foi um bando de gente que nos odeia?

...

– Eu comecei a namorar Sehun logo depois que eu terminei com o Minseok, ele fazia aula de dança comigo, era uma dessas crianças que nunca tem tempo para nada porque os pais enfiam em mil e uma coisas. – Jongin falava, com a cabeça deitada na barriga de Kyungsoo, em plenas 4 da manhã, no escuro do quarto. – Ele sempre foi meio arrogante e estranho, terminei com ele por isso, ele agia como uma criança. – Franziu o nariz. – Ah, e porque eu ia me mudar para a América.

– Sério? Você já morou na América? – Kyungsoo perguntou, impressionado.

– Sim, em São Francisco, mas foram só dois anos, logo que eu fiz dezenove.

– Uaaau. E você quer saber mais alguma coisa de quando eu namorei com a Luhan?

– Eca, não mesmo. – Jongin disse, imitando um barulho de vômito. – Me conta sobre seu namoro com o Baekhyun, e ah, conta sobre o Chanyeol também.

– O que tem o Park Chanyeol?

– Sei lá, eu gosto dele.

– Certo, hum, eu conheci o Byun Baekhyun quando a gente tinha uns quinze anos, acho que ele veio para cá nessa época e era novo na cidade. – Kyungsoo se interrompeu, pensando. – O Park Chanyeol veio logo depois, eu já conhecia ele de vista mas ele ficou mais amigo do Byun mesmo, depois virou meu amigo. Enfim, eu e o Byun Baekhyun éramos melhores amigos e meio que um dia ele se declarou para mim, ou eu para ele, eu não me lembro, então nós namoramos escondido por uns seis meses, até eu terminar com ele porque não queria ser gay, nem taxado como um. Eu era um moleque, sabe, um moleque sem noção, e eu gostava dele mas fiz isso mesmo assim. – E o tom de Kyungsoo era ameno, como se mergulhar naquelas memórias não fosse tão ruim assim. – Aí ele e o Park Chanyeol não falaram comigo por um ano todo, quem voltou a falar comigo primeiro foi o Park, ai depois de um tempo o Byun. Mais alguma coisa?

– Eu entendo o porquê Baekhyun meio que odeia o fato da gente namorar, ele deve ter ficado bem magoado, você foi idiota. – Jongin riu. – Temos algo em comum.

...

Quando os dois acordaram, ao meio-dia, Jongin ainda estava incomodado com tudo o que havia acontecido no dia seguinte, estranhamente não conseguindo esquecer o quanto Kyungsoo era suscetível à ex-namorada e o quanto Kyungsoo se assemelhava a ele por isso, Jongin não conseguia tirar a ex-namorada de Kyungsoo da cabeça e isso era uma merda.

– Kyungsoo? – Jongin chamou, colocando a mão de Kyungsoo na própria cabeça, pedindo por carinho (as vezes Jongin parecia um gato carente).

– Hum? – Kyungsoo respondeu, mexendo os dedos por entre os cabelos de Jongin.

– Você vai para casa?

– Você quer que eu vá? – Kyungsoo perguntou, o olhando.

– Não, na verdade eu queria fazer algo diferente… de novo.

– E no que você pensou?

– A gente podia chamar os meninos aqui, para gente fazer algo divertido, sei lá, jogar algum jogo e beber algo, o que acha? Tipo, o Chanyeol, Jongdae, Baekhyun.

– Você é quem sabe, amor. Quer que eu os chame?

– Uhum. – Jongin afirmou, sorridente pelo apelidinho, amor.

– Certo, vou ligar pro Park Chanyeol e pro Byun, acho que o Jongdae está sem o celular, tudo bem se eu for para casa chamá-lo e depois voltar? Tô afim de tomar um banho por lá mesmo.

...

– Ei Jongin, chegamos. – Kyungsoo chamou da porta, trazendo Chanyeol e Jongdae consigo.

– Ah, que bom que vocês vieram. – Um Jongin animado chegou correndo, carregando consigo um cheirinho bom de sabonete, um secador de cabelo em mãos e um tom mais escuro de cor-de-rosa no cabelo.

– Tem algo diferente no seu cabelo?! – Kyungsoo, mais perguntou do que afirmou, surpreso pelo cabelo mudado no intervalo de tempo que usou para ir para casa e voltar.

– Sim, eu pintei ele de novo, já estava desbotado demais. Gostou? – Jongin perguntou, passando a mão pelos fios lisinhos.

– Eu achei adorável. – Jongdae falou, tirando os sapatos.

– Lindo. – Chanyeol completou, concordando com a cabeça.

– Eu não acredito que você mudou seu cabelo enquanto eu preciso cortar o meu há meses e ainda não fiz isso. – Kyungsoo reclamou, puxando os cabelos.

– Cara, precisa mesmo, você tá parecendo um hippie mulambento. – Jongdae concordou.

– Escuta, eu vou cortar seu cabelo! – Jongin falou, impaciente. – Eu tenho uma tesoura e uma máquina de cortar cabelos por aqui em algum lugar.

– Você sabe fazer isso? – Kyungsoo perguntou.

– O que? Cortar cabelo? Eu sei muito mais coisas do que você imagina. – Respondeu, indo ao banheiro para procurar a tal tesoura, enquanto isso Jongdae e Chanyeol foram conhecer o resto da casa de Jongin.

Dez minutos depois, Kyungsoo estava sentado em uma cadeira na varanda, pedindo para não ser deixado careca.

– Qual é, não confia em mim? Vou te deixar bonitão. – Jongin respondeu, já arrancando de Kyungsoo algumas mechas. – Que horas vai ser mesmo a apresentação de vocês?

– Às oito horas, eu acho, pergunta pro Park Chanyeol.

– É às oito mesmo, cara. – Chanyeol respondeu, da cozinha, onde jogava damas com Jongdae, meio gritado por conta da música alta.

– Droga, não tô nada preparado para lidar com a sua ex arrogante de novo. – Jongin falou, torcendo o nariz.

– Ei, seu ex é arrogante também e quem vai ter que enfrentar ele sou eu. – Respondeu, indignado.

– Tanto faz. – Jongin revirou os olhos. – Aliás, por que Baekhyun não veio?

– Sei lá, cara, ele deve estar tendo uma crise nervosa por causa do show agora mesmo, eu acho que ele devia se distrair, mas ele não acha, fazer o que? – Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

Mais 20 minutos e muitos “fica quieto ou vou arrancar sua orelha fora!” foram necessários para que Jongin terminasse seu trabalho no cabelo de Kyungsoo, sorrindo satisfeito e correndo para pegar uma câmera que disse também ter perdida em algum lugar. Enquanto isso, Kyungsoo se olhou no espelho do banheiro, levando uns segundos para se acostumar com a visão do próprio rosto, faziam alguns meses que não conseguia o ver por inteiro, e agora, com as laterais do cabelo tão baixinhas como nunca e com uma franja quase inexistente, Kyungsoo conseguia se enxergar, finalmente.

– Vem cá, vamos tirar uma foto do seu novo penteado. – Jongin chamou, com uma Polaroid em mãos.

– Uau, você tem uma Polaroid! Meu sonho é ter uma Polaroid. – Kyungsoo falou, depois de sorrir para uma foto, que saiu pela parte de baixo da câmera e em qual Jongin escreveu em letra de forma com uma caneta de CD’s ‘O melhor corte de cabelo!’.

– Você gostou? – Jongin perguntou, então, dando a Polaroid para Kyungsoo e passando a mão em seu cabelo.

– Eu gostei muito, me perdoe por te subestimar. – Kyungsoo riu, tirando uma foto de Jongin.

E a partir daí eles gastaram todo o filme da pobre câmera, saíram dali fotos de Jongin no colo de Chanyeol, Jongin no colo de Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo no colo de Jongdae, Jongdae fritando bacon na cozinha de Jongin, Chanyeol brincando com Taemin, o hamster, e a melhor, na opinião de Kyungsoo: Jongin esparramado sobre o sofá, rindo bonito da insistência de Kyungsoo em fotografá-lo. Kyungsoo pediu para que Jongin guardasse todas as fotos com carinho e essa com ainda mais. Para Kyungsoo, aquilo era felicidade.

...

E lá iam os dois andando juntos e de mãos dadas de novo, em direção ao Kim’s Palace, com roupas frescas, já que o inverno já estava bem longe e uma expectativa estranha no peito, pelo menos por parte de Kyungsoo.

– Olha só, para com isso! – Jongin falou ao ouvir Kyungsoo suspirar pela quinta vez, lhe dando um tapa no ombro. Kyungsoo riu.

– Me desculpa, é que você parece animado e eu não tô muito animado não, sei lá.

– Eu não estou animado. – Jongin respondeu. – Só estou… feliz, e você está bonito. – E Kyungsoo sorriu sem graça por que gostava de ser elogiado por Jongin. – Você é quem devia se animar, logo isso vai acabar e a gente vai poder ficar em paz, sem falar que a Coma pode ganhar a competição, vai ser até divertido, te juro.

Ao chegarem lá, encontraram Chanyeol dando seu melhor para acalmar um Baekhyun em pânico, estava morrendo de medo de estragar tudo, era assim que sempre se sentia quando tinham uma apresentação importante, era quase uma rotina. Jongin chamou Chanyeol para pegarem algo para beber, quando Kyungsoo se ajoelhou à frente de Baekhyun, nivelando seu rosto ao dele. Kyungsoo buscou pelo rosto de Jongin que acenou com a cabeça e saiu com Chanyeol.

– Byun Baekhyun, olha para mim! – Kyungsoo pediu, com uma voz firme que não costumava usar, fazendo com que Baekhyun o olhasse. – Relaxa, ok? Nós somos bons, nós melhoramos, a gente tá a nível dessa competição boba e se a gente não ganhar o problema é deles, você é um vocalista incrível, cara, sua voz é bonita e você toca como ninguém. Vamos nos divertir fazendo isso, ok? Esse é nosso momento, relaxa. – Terminou dizendo, enquanto olhava nos olhos de Baekhyun.

E Baekhyun as vezes se sentia estranho com Kyungsoo, principalmente em horas como essas, em que ele agia de forma firme e responsável, parecia até que um fogo estranho e que lembrava a adolescência queimava de leve em seu peito e ele não podia mais nada a não ser concordar.

– Certo, eu vou relaxar, vou relaxar! – Baekhyun respondeu, balançando a cabeça em concordância e limpando as mãos suadas no jeans. – Obrigado Do.

– Não precisa me agradecer, a gente tá nessa junto. E para de amarelar tanto porque foi você que meteu a gente nisso, cara. – Kyungsoo disse, rindo e Baekhyun riu junto.

Jongin os observou do bar, então, e chegou à conclusão de que Kyungsoo faria um casal bonito com Baekhyun (melhor do que com Luhan).

...

Quem abriu as apresentações da competição foi a banda que Sehun fazia parte, Chamelion Kids, e Kyungsoo agradeceu por isso, afinal, conseguiria avaliar melhor os dons de Sehun com a guitarra. A banda era composta por três rapazes – contando com Sehun – e uma garota, a garota tocava bateria e se chamava Irene, era a mais famosa do grupo por ser bonita, não que a banda toda não consistisse de visuais incríveis e Sehun era uma prova disso. A banda tinha um som mais experimental, um pop punk sem forma, e Sehun era muito bom no que fazia, Kyungsoo se sentiu intimidado (não é como se ele tivesse realmente treinado como Jongdae mandou).

A Coma foi a terceira banda a tocar, depois de uns caras estranhos que faziam barulho sem instrumentos (e Kyungsoo ficou realmente intrigado com isso). Quando eles subiram ao palco, Baekhyun ainda tremia, mas já estava bem mais tranquilo do que antes. Baekhyun queria iniciar com um cover, afinal eles tinham direito a duas músicas, eles optaram então por um Arctic Monkeys na sua fase mais misteriosa e certeira, não muito diferente de tudo o que costumavam tocar.

Kyungsoo sentiu o peso do olhar de Luhan sobre si quando pendurou a guitarra nos ombros, sentada em uma das primeiras cadeiras, ela parecia analista e cruel, mas Kyungsoo não se intimidou, esperava que ela fosse, pelo menos, justa em seu julgamento.

Quando Baekhyun começou a cantar as primeiras palavras da música, algumas pessoas gritaram por reconhecê-la e Kyungsoo procurou apenas uma pessoa na multidão: Jongin. Ele estava ainda sentado no bar, balançando a cabeça de acordo com o ritmo da música e olhando terno para Kyungsoo lá de baixo e Kyungsoo correspondeu ao olhar dele com intensidade.

“The day after you stole my heart, everything I touched told me it would be better shared with you” Jongin sorriu de leve para Kyungsoo quando Baekhyun cantou esse trecho, ciente de tudo o que Kyungsoo sentia por si, Kyungsoo sorriu de volta.

...

Entre o intervalo de uma música e outra, Jongin resolveu ir ao banheiro rápido, a tempo de ver Kyungsoo tocar a próxima, entrou quase correndo pela porta do banheiro, mas não rápido o suficiente para não perceber uma pessoa familiar por perto, Jongin então parou atrás da entrada do banheiro e observou, curioso.

Encostado na parede oposta à porta, estava Oh Sehun, em toda sua glória e beleza, beijando com fervor uma garota que não era Luhan. Irene. Sehun beijava Irene. Sehun traía à Luhan com Irene. Jongin sentiu o corpo formigar e a vontade de ir ao banheiro passar na hora, precisava contar à pobre – não tão pobre assim, Jongin ainda não gostava dela – Luhan.

Saiu correndo o mais discretamente e rápido que pode, indo até Luhan que ainda sentava no mesmo lugar, chegou até ela afobado e a puxou pela mão.

– Preciso te mostrar uma coisa. – Ele disse.

– O que? Não, eu não vou com você, está maluco? – Luhan respondeu, puxando seu braço da mão de Jongin. – Sabe deus o que você quer fazer comigo e eu ainda tenho que assistir ao resto da apresentação do seu namoradinho.

Jongin revirou os olhos, não tinha muita paciência para ajudar quem não queria ser ajudado. Kyungsoo, do palco, os olhava confuso.

– Escuta, você só precisa vir aqui por dois segundos, ok? Me ajude a te ajudar. – Ele disse a puxando de novo pelo pulso. E dessa vez Luhan não resistiu, apenas resmungou mais algumas reclamações como ‘é bom que seja rápido’.

E Jongin deu graças a deus quando Luhan calou a boca, não que ele gostasse do motivo, pobrezinha. Luhan tinha uma expressão chocada e magoada no rosto ao pararem na frente daquela mesma porta. Agora Sehun e Irene já haviam evoluído para um amasso muito mais, hum, impróprio e Jongin conseguiu ver os olhos de Luhan brilharem com as próprias labaredas do inferno. Sehun a traia. Ela acabaria com Sehun.

– Você não vai pará-los? – Jongin sussurrou, receoso.

– Não, eu vou fazer muito pior. – Foi a única coisa que Luhan disse ao virar as costas e voltar para o seu lugar, como se nada houvesse acontecido, uma ótima atriz.

E Jongin só suspirou, se sentando em um dos bancos do bar de novo.

...

Logo que a Coma terminou a apresentação, Jongin recebeu Kyungsoo com um beijo de língua e uma garrafa de alguma bebida que Kyungsoo não sabia identificar em mãos.

– Quantas bandas faltam? Eu estou tão entediado! – Jongin perguntou depois de um tempo, com um tom de voz manhoso e irritado.

– Eu acho que umas quatro.

– Aaaaah, que droga! – Jongin choramingou, claramente bêbado. – Lá em cima- lá em cima tem uns sofás muito legais, eu quero me deitar lá, eu posso me deitar lá, Soo? – Ele perguntou.

– Pode Jongin.

– Você não quer vir comigo?

– Eu não posso, Jongin, talvez depois eu apareça por lá.

– Eu quero, mas você tem que dividir essa garrafa aí. – Chanyeol se voluntariou, ganhando um sorriso animado de Jongin.

– Sem problemas, ela é toda sua. – Jongin a deu para Chanyeol e voltou para dar um beijo em Kyungsoo. – Eu vou sentir a sua falta. – Ele disse de forma arrastada e cômica, Kyungsoo riu.

E Jongin havia acabado de subir quando a banda que estava tocando terminou. Logo que ela deixou o palco, Kyungsoo ouviu seu nome ser chamado no microfone. Pensou estar ficando louco mas o ouviu de novo, de forma mais impaciente agora.

– Do Kyungsoo, suba nessa merda de uma vez, eu já cansei de esperar, vamos terminar com isso logo! – Era Sehun quem falava, deixando a próxima banda boquiaberta nos backstages.

– Cara, você pode mesmo fazer isso? – Kyungsoo perguntou, se referindo ao fato de que ele parou as apresentações no meio para lutar com Kyungsoo naquele palco.

– Eu posso tudo, cara, eu sou um astro do rock.

– Tudo bem, então. – Kyungsoo respondeu, indo atrás de sua guitarra e voltando logo depois, a conectando em uma das fontes.

Sehun foi quem começou, dedilhando as cordas rapidamente e tirando da guitarra um som bonito, e bom, a partir daí a altura e a intensidade com que tocavam foi aumentando cada vez mais, a ponto de Kyungsoo não conseguir manter o equilíbrio nas rodadas mais fortes de Sehun. Ele também dava seu melhor, apesar de não ser profissional e aclamado como o outro.

...

– Será que o Kyungsoo tá bem lá embaixo? – Jongin perguntou, deitado em um dos sofás, com os olhos fechados e sem a mínima vontade de se levantar.

– Vou perguntar. – Chanyeol falou, se apoiando no corrimão e gritando bem alto. – E ai, cara, você tá bem aí? Jongin está preocupado.

– Eu tô- tô mais ou menos, para ser sincero. – Kyungsoo respondeu, tentando não ser carregado pelo som da guitarra de Sehun.

– Você devia desistir de uma vez, acha mesmo que vai me ganhar? – Sehun perguntou. E Kyungsoo estava começando a acreditar nisso, ele não sabia de todos os truques, acordes e arranjos que Sehun sabia. Mas ele não desistiria mesmo assim porque não é como se conseguisse desistir.

Kyungsoo então exagerou na frequência de seu pedal, em um momento, criando uma distorção de doer os ouvidos, e foi nesse mesmo segundo que Luhan subiu no palco, como se quisesse participar do que acontecia ali.

– Luhan, sai daqui, você vai me atrapalhar. – Sehun falou, fechando os olhos com a altura do som da guitarra de Kyungsoo.

– Ah querido, me desculpe, eu só vim te perguntar algo. Como anda Irene? – Ela sorriu, oh, tão meiga.

– Você veio me perguntar sobre a Irene? Puta merda, ela está por aí, pergunte a ela. – Sehun falou, exasperado.

– A minha pergunta na verdade, seu monte de estrume, é se ela beija bem, é bom agarrá-la pelas minhas costas? – Luhan foi direto ao ponto, então, deixando Sehun surpreso e despreparado.

– O-o que? Querida, nós falamos disso depois, eu tenho que terminar algo aqui, você sabe, por favor não me atrapalhe agora. – Tentou reverter a situação, o que não funcionou, afinal Luhan ficou mais furiosa ainda. Agora todo mundo assistia interessado a discussão dos dois, inclusive Kyungsoo e um Jongin bêbado debruçado sobre o corrimão da escada que levava ao segundo andar do local.

– Eu não quero falar disso depois, Sehun, seu grande traíra filho duma mãe! – Ela gritou, possessa e Sehun bufou.

– Qual é Luhan, deixa disso, você sabe que é minha única garota!

E isso foi o estopim para toda a fúria que se podia acumular em uma garota.

– Eu sou sua garota, uh? – Luhan disse enquanto em um momento só, desconectava a guitarra de Sehun da fonte e o segurava pelos ombros. – Vamos nós dois ser garotas, então! – E com isso ela acertou o joelho nas partes íntimas marcadas pela calça de Sehun, duro e seco. Kyungsoo sentiu a dor nele mesmo.

Sehun caiu então de joelhos no chão, agonizando em dor e xingando Luhan dos piores nomes possíveis.

– Caramba, o ponto fraco dele! – Jongin gritou da escada, rindo, totalmente divertido com a situação.

– Faça o que quiser com ele. – Luhan disse para Kyungsoo, então, soltando o cabo da guitarra no chão e saindo do palco, com os olhos cheios de mágoa e raiva.

E Kyungsoo não precisou de mais nada além de um chute bem dado na costela direita de um Sehun inofensivo para que ele se materializasse em um punhado de moedas que nem cabiam no bolso de Kyungsoo. Havia vencido.

Kyungsoo juntava as moedas que ganhou quando Baekhyun gritou da plateia.

– Kyungsoo, você ganhou mais alguma coisa, olhe para cima.

– O que é isso? – Kyungsoo perguntou para si mesmo ao ver um ponto de luz piscando acima de sua cabeça, com os dizeres ‘1 up’.

– Acho que é uma vida extra, não? – Baekhyun falou, analisando de perto agora.

– Uma vida extra? – Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas. – Maneiro.

...

– Ei. – Kyungsoo chamou a atenção de Luhan, que fumava nos fundos da boate. – Como você está?

– Como você acha que eu estou? Eu acabei de te ajudar a derrotar meu namorado dando um chute nas bolas dele. – Luhan riu de leve.

– É, obrigado por isso, de qualquer forma.

– Eu não fiz isso por você. – Luhan disse, apagando o cigarro com o salto altíssimo que usava.

– Eu sei que não, mas me ajudou de qualquer forma. – Kyungsoo se encostou na parede, então, com os braços cruzados e um cansaço que parecia o matar.

– Sabe, Kyungsoo, eu acho que nós podíamos nos falar como pessoas normais a partir de agora.

– Pessoas normais, como?

– Sei lá, sem joguinhos, sem um tentando parecer melhor que o outro, como amigos. – Ela deu de ombros.

– Xiao, eu acho que a gente nunca chegou a se falar como pessoas normais.

– Tsc, você tem razão. Mas você não tem vontade de fazer isso agora?

– Tenho.

– Certo, então você pode começar não me chamando assim, isso me irrita.

– Me desculpe. – Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. – Você vai continuar na cidade, então?

– Sim, até o final do festival. Espero que você ganhe, Soo. – Luhan disse, enfim sorrindo (de verdade).

E no final eles não ganharam, mas isso não surpreendeu ninguém.

...

Um Kyungsoo e dois rapazes bêbados conversando (talvez Kyungsoo esteja um pouco bêbado também):

– A gente deveria ir embora. – Chanyeol falou embolando a língua e as palavras.

– Espera, eu tenho uma pergunta pro Jongin. – Jongin acenou com a mão para que Kyungsoo prosseguisse. – Você já namorou, alguma vez na sua vida, alguém que não fosse um vilão irritante? – Perguntou, rindo.

– Hummm, não. – Riram os três em uníssono.

– Você é tão legal, Jongin, eu queria ser você e namorar um bando de gente malvada. – Chanyeol disse, se deitando ao lado de Jongin no sofá. Jongin o respondeu com um beijo nos cabelos.

– Você é quem é legal, Chan, você deveria vir para casa comigo e com o Kyung e dormir na minha cama espaçoooosa com a gente. – Jongin disse bocejando.

– Ei! – Kyungsoo protestou.

– Eu vou sim, Nini, hum, eu vou. – Chanyeol respondeu, então, quase dormindo. – E nós vamos dormir de conchinha. – Jongin riu.

– Park Chanyeol, onde você esteve durante toda a minha vida?


	9. Baby, não fique tão bravo, eu mal me lembro

Ah, finalmente, finalmente o verão havia chegado, apesar do calor de matar e das reclamações de Jongdae sobre o suor, Kyungsoo gostava do verão, principalmente em momentos como esse, em que tinha Jongin sentado no meio de suas pernas, com as costas encostadas em seu peito e a cabeça deitada em seu ombro, enquanto eles aproveitavam o frescor da piscina de Junmyeon (estar lá era um mérito totalmente de Jongin, sem dúvidas).

– Jongin-

– Shhh! – Jongin calou Kyungsoo, com a voz arrastada de sono. – Você não queria que esse momento durasse para sempre?

– Sim. – Kyungsoo concordou, sorrindo como um bobo. – Jongin, eu te a-

– Shhh! – Jongin o interrompeu novamente.

Kyungsoo deu de ombros pela interrupção.

– A gente devia dar uns amassos.

– Me mostre como. – Jongin respondeu, se virando para ele.

Ah, Kyungsoo amava o verão.

**...**

– Alô. – Kyungsoo acordou com o som do telefone em um domingo em que esperava dormir até as 3 da tarde.

– _Alô, Kyungsoo?_ – Jongdae falou do outro lado da linha. – _Parece que uma onda de calor vai passar por aqui, eu vi no jornal, então é bom você sair do inferno que é essa casa e procurar um lugar com ar-condicionado para ficar._

– Onde você está? – Perguntou, curioso.

– _Na casa do Junmyeon._ – Ah, Kyungsoo se animou, estava afim de aproveitar aquela piscina de novo.

– Eu posso ir para aí?

– _Não._ – Jongdae respondeu simplesmente, aquele puto. – _Saia logo de casa se não quiser derreter, agora vou desligar._

– Ok, obrigado, de qualquer forma. – Revirou os olhos.

Kyungsoo acabou encontrando uma sorveteria no bairro vizinho, climatizada e com muito sorvete, ele só esperava que não fosse muito cara porque tudo o que ele tinha no bolso naquele momento eram as moedas que haviam sobrado da vitória em cima de Sehun e uma palheta que havia perdido há duas semanas.

– Kyungsoo? – Ouviu seu nome ser chamado assim que entrou no lugar. Era Baekhyun ali, sentado sozinho em uma das mesas, chupando um picolé que derretia como se eles estivessem em uma fornalha.

– Oi Byun, e aí? – Kyungsoo sorriu, se sentando a frente de Baekhyun. – O que está fazendo aqui?

– Tentando fugir do calor. – Baekhyun riu de leve, estava de bom humor. – E você?

– Também, ah, esse calor está de matar!

– Que bom que você cortou aquela cabeleira toda a tempo. Eu até gostei do seu cabelo curtinho de novo. – Baekhyun sorriu, passando a mão pelo cabelo curto e grosso de Kyungsoo. Oh, Kyungsoo ficou sem graça.

– Valeu. – Ele sorriu, com as orelhas vermelhas (e percebeu que as de Baekhyun também estavam). – Mas ele já está crescendo de novo. – Franziu o nariz.

– Está bonito mesmo assim. – Baekhyun respondeu, tentando capturar parte de seu picolé derretido com a língua, e não é como se Kyungsoo fosse um pervertido (qual é, ele não era), ou que fosse de uma forma sexual, mas ele não conseguia não reparar naquilo, porque, sei lá, Baekhyun tinha uma boquinha toda pequena e bonita, e qual é, Kyungsoo tinha que admitir, ela era bem bonita, principalmente toda vermelha pelo corante do sorvete assim e-

De repente Kyungsoo teve a atenção chamada por Baekhyun, que deu uma risada sem graça, provavelmente notando a atenção de Kyungsoo voltada para o que ele fazia. Kyungsoo riu também, então, puxando outro assunto e esquecendo dessa coisa estranha que era reparar demais no amigo e ex-namorado.

A única coisa que Kyungsoo não contava (e também não percebeu) era com uma garota de cabelo chamativo e patins nos pés observando essa interação toda de uma mesa distante, interessada e guardando cada pequeno movimento na memória. Totalmente ferrado era algo que o descreveria bem a partir de agora.

**...**

– Ah, essa semana está tão quente, hoje eu pensei que morreria. – Jongin falou, se abanando, enquanto eles almoçavam no intervalo do trabalho.

– Essas suas saias aí são mais frescas do que bermudas? Você deveria me emprestar uma qualquer dia. – Kyungsoo disse, enquanto enfiava uma quantidade sobre-humana de comida na boca.

– Você ficaria engraçado vestindo uma. – Jongin riu. – Mas são totalmente mais frescas. – Disse, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e abrindo as pernas por debaixo da mesa.

– Hum, Jongin, posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Kyungsoo perguntou, meio nervosamente.

– Já está perguntando. – Respondeu, mastigando a própria comida.

– Você já, tipo, se sentiu atraído por um ex-namorado? Tipo, de repente.

– Muitas vezes. – Jongin respondeu, tranquilamente e Kyungsoo se sentiu mais aliviado. – Hum, falando nisso, uma ex-namorada minha está na cidade… e ela é malvada.

– Sério? Qual o nome dela? – Kyungsoo perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

– Krystal. Ela é tipo uma ninja americana, namorei ela na época em que morei na América, faz uns 4 anos, mas a gente ainda é amigo, então talvez ela pegue leve com você.

Kyungsoo bufou, frustrado.

– Não acredito que vou ter que enfrentar outra garota, mas que merda!

**...**

Talvez almoçar juntos fosse quase um costume para Jongin e Kyungsoo a esse ponto, era por isso que Kyungsoo ia a caminho do restaurante japonês mais próximo, quase correndo por estar atrasado. Kyungsoo sorriu ao encontrar Jongin, mas estranhou quando ouviu o que ele dizia.

– Eles namoraram, tipo, no colegial, para de viajar. – Jongin dizia, revirando os olhos para uma garota sentada onde Kyungsoo deveria estar sentado agora mesmo.

– Eu sei o que eu ando vendo, Nini, você pode acreditar ou não, mas ele está _cem por cento_ te traindo com aquele garoto, ou seja lá qual é o gênero daquilo. – Ela fez uma careta. Arrogante.

– O-oi, Jongin, quem é ela? – Kyungsoo fez a pergunta o mais baixo que pode, extremamente nervoso já que pareciam falar dele.

– Oi amor. – Jongin respondeu, como se a garota em sua frente não estivesse tentando o convencer de uma traição, agora mesmo. – Essa é a Krystal, você sabe, já te falei dela.

– A gente v-vai almoçar com a sua ex-namorada pronta para arrancar minha cabeça fora? – Kyungsoo perguntou, com os olhos arregalados, ela tinha uma puta katana pendurada nas costas.

– Eu não sei se quero almoçar com ela agora, de qualquer forma. – Jongin revirou os olhos, de novo.

– Você vai ficar do lado dele, não é Jongin? Será que não entende o quanto está sendo ridículo? Eu pensei que você entendesse de traições. Agora eu, sem dúvida, vou ter que cortar a cabeça dele. – Krystal disse, séria, enquanto se levantava da mesa e tirava a katana da bainha em suas costas, e ela tinha realmente toda uma pose de ninja indestrutível, com os cabelos vermelhos caindo sobre o rosto e as faixas enroladas sobre as mãos e joelhos. EU VOU MORRER NO MEIO DE UM RESTAURANTE JAPONÊS! Era tudo em que Kyungsoo pensava a esse ponto.

– Então, você vai enfrentá-la agora ou não? – Jongin perguntou para Kyungsoo, enquanto se levantava também.

– E-e-eu não tenho uma katana, cara, ela vai me matar, v-vai me fazer em picadinhos. – Kyungsoo tremia como um franguinho, enquanto Krystal revirava os olhos, com tédio.

– Certo, então entra na minha bolsa. – Jongin mandou, abrindo a bolsa que sempre levava consigo, agora pendurada nos ombros.

– O que? Como eu vou entrar na sua bolsa? – Kyungsoo estava positivamente desesperado.

– Qual é, só entra na bolsa, olha o seu tamanho, vai ser fácil.

E Kyungsoo lançou um olhar terrivelmente ofendido para Jongin enquanto se movia para entrar na bolsa, como diabos ele caberia ali? Ele enfiou então uma perna, outra perna e uau, aquela, com certeza, não era uma bolsa normal, já que Kyungsoo coube todo ali dentro e ainda pareceu sobrar espaço. Enquanto isso, Krystal olhava indignada para toda a cena, mas que merda era aquela?

– Viu, eu falei que você caberia, agora se prepara porque eu vou correr, ok? – Jongin sussurrou na direção da bolsa.

– Mas que merda… Você não vai poder protegê-lo para sempre, Kim Jongin! – Krystal gritava, enquanto Jongin corria até a primeira abertura para o subespaço que achou.

Kyungsoo nunca ficou tão aliviado na vida.

**...**

Naquela mesma noite Kyungsoo não teve coragem de ir ao ensaio da Coma, não tinha ideia de como enfrentaria Krystal, parecia até que quanto mais recente o ex, mais difícil se tornava derrotá-lo. Por esse mesmo motivo, Baekhyun fez com que eles ensaiassem por duas horas a mais no dia seguinte.

Quando se completaram três horas de ensaio, todos começaram a reclamar de fome em uníssono, o que fez um Baekhyun e um Kyungsoo cansados para caramba irem comprar comida na loja de conveniência mais próxima. Kyungsoo mentiria se dissesse que não se sentia estranho, Krystal achava que ele traia Jongin com Baekhyun e ele não tinha ideia de quando deixou as coisas parecerem com isso. Foi enquanto ainda pensava nisso que Baekhyun apontou impressionado para o topo de um prédio não tão alto pelo qual passavam.

– Cara, tem uma garota ninja ali.

– Onde?

– Ela estava ali em cima, mas sumiu de repente. – Baekhyun deu de ombros, até ver que na verdade ela se aproximava e vinha em direção dos dois. – Na verdade ela está vindo na nossa direção.

– Puta merda! – Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos pela vigésima vez naquela semana. – Ela é ex-namorada do Jongin, ela quer arrancar minha cabeça fora, eu tô muito ferrado.

– Então, faz alguma coisa, cara, que merda eu sou muito novo para morrer. – Baekhyun falou, se assustando também.

– Parece que eu te peguei no flagra, agora, não é, Do? – Krystal disse, já com a katana na mão e um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

– Q-qual é, não é nada disso, a gente é só amigo, que droga! – A esse ponto Krystal já estava perto demais, Kyungsoo e Baekhyun se encontravam contra a parede.

– Kyungsoo, faz alguma coisa! – Baekhyun gritou, irritado.

– Ela tem uma katana, eu não sei o que fazer, ok? Você consegue acreditar que o Jongin realmente namorou uma ninja?

– Eu estou triste porque eu vou morrer mas eu não estou triste porque você vai morrer, Kyungsoo, eu quero que saiba disso! – Baekhyun falou, já fechando os olhos pela proximidade da garota.

– Ei garoto, Baekhyun, você pode ir embora, meu problema é com ele e quem tem um compromisso com Jongin é ele. – Krystal disse para Baekhyun, que não pensou duas vezes antes de deixar Kyungsoo para trás, levando a comida junto. Traidor.

Kyungsoo então, se esgueirou pela parede em que estava encostado, o mais discretamente possível, até que com as mãos encontrou uma maçaneta, já tinha estado ali com Jongin e sabia que havia uma entrada pro subespaço em algum lugar. Foi questão de segundos para que ele abrisse a porta e escorregasse por ela, deixando Krystal, mesmo que momentaneamente, para trás.

Ele esperava encontrar por ali escuridão sem fim até que pudesse encontrar outra saída, não era difícil, mas o que ele encontrou não foi exatamente isso. Kyungsoo viu Jongin ali, ele tinha certeza que era Jongin ali, ajoelhado na frente de um outro homem – um homem delicado demais, mas que trazia consigo um olhar quase dolorido de tão maligno – sentado em uma poltrona muito parecida com a de Jongdae, com uma das mãos sobre a cabeça de Jongin, como quem faz carinho em um animal bem-educado, e Jongin, bom, Jongin parecia gostar de estar ali.

– Jongin? Eu estou na sua cabeça? Quem é esse cara? – Kyungsoo perguntou, desconfiado.

Jongin abriu os olhos e soltou um suspiro assustado.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? Vai embora. – Disse, com uma expressão surpresa.

– Eu estava fugindo da louca da sua ex-namorada, que lugar é esse?

– Vai embora, Kyungsoo, para de olhar para mim! – Jongin gritou, empurrando Kyungsoo para a porta mais próxima, e caindo junto a ele no quintal da própria casa. O outro cara continuou impassível enquanto tudo isso acontecia.

– Que merda foi essa? – Kyungsoo perguntou, caído na grama com Jongin em cima de si.

– Eu é quem pergunto, como você se enfiou ali? – Saiu de cima de Kyungsoo enquanto falava.

– Eu tinha ido comprar comida com o… Baekhyun na rua daquela lanchonete, sabe, a _Volume 3_ , e então a Krystal apareceu e eu me lembrei daquela entrada pro subespaço enquanto ela quase me cortava em pedacinhos.

Ao som do nome de Baekhyun, Jongin se sentou na porta da própria casa, com os olhos colados ao chão. Baekhyun?

– Você está apaixonado por ele, não é?

– O que? É óbvio que não.

– Você nem falou o nome inteiro dele dessa vez e aquilo que você falou sobre se sentir atraído por um ex… – Jongin falou mais consigo mesmo do que com Kyungsoo. – O que está rolando entre vocês dois, hein?

– Jongin, eu acabei de encontrar outro cara na sua cabeça, fazendo carinho em você como se você fosse o cachorrinho dele, e você é quem quer me cobrar algo? Me diz primeiro quem é ele. – Falou, irritado.

– Eu não posso, eu não posso, Kyungsoo, eu acho melhor você ir embora.

– Qual é, Jongin…

– Tchau, Kyungsoo. – Ele falou, já fechando a porta na cara do outro.

– Qual é, Jongin, por favor, a gente tem que resolver isso. – Kyungsoo passou as mãos pelo rosto, frustrado. – Qual é! Mas que merda!

Kyungsoo desistiu então de ficar chamando por Jongin naquela escuridão, estava bravo demais. Saiu andando, chutou uma lata de lixo pelo caminho (mas juntou o que caiu dela, que esteja claro) e quase teve um devaneio com sua própria cama. Ah, queria tanto dormir e fugir de toda a loucura que rolou nos últimos dias.

Quase riu de satisfação quando destrancou a porta de casa, mas o que encontrou foi alguém ocupando seu lugar no fúton, ao lado de Jongdae, que levantou rápido assim que viu Kyungsoo entrar.

– Ei cara, você vai ter que dormir eu outro lugar hoje, Junmyeon vai passar a noite. – Jongdae falou, empurrando Kyungsoo para fora e fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Jongdae, eu tô realmente, realmente muito cansado, eu só queria dormir um pouco. – Kyungsoo coçou os olhos, que até olheiras já tinham.

– Eu sinto muito, Kyungsoo, você vai ter que dormir em outro lugar, na casa do Jongin, sei lá. – E Kyungsoo riu com tal ironia.

– Certo, você pode pegar pelo menos minha escova de dentes então?

– Não posso, Kyungsoo, boa noite. – Jongdae disse, fechando a porta em sua cara.

Ele então sacou o celular para checar as opções que tinha, e descobriu que elas se limitavam a Chanyeol e Baekhyun, dormir no banco da praça também era uma.

– _Cara, me desculpa, eu vendi meu sofá._ – Disse Chanyeol, respondendo ao pedido de Kyungsoo.

– Vendeu… o sofá? – Perguntou, confuso e perturbado.

– _É, eu tava com algumas dívidas, cara, tive que vender. Sinto muito_. – E Kyungsoo nunca quis tanto ser atropelado por um caminhão desgovernado. Só de pensar na sua última opção ele suspirou cansado, isso daria um problema do diabo depois e ele não sabia nem como isso aconteceria, mas sabia que aconteceria.

– Byun, oi, eu posso dormir por aí hoje?

– _Kyungsoo, eu não acredito que você me acordou as uma da manhã pedindo para vir para cá, você lembra o que aconteceu na última vez que a gente se viu, há tipo… umas duas horas atrás_? – Baekhyun respondeu irritado.

– Desculpa, cara, mas eu realmente não tenho mais nenhum lugar para ir, Jongin está bravo comigo e o Park Chanyeol vendeu o sofá. Se você me deixar ir para aí eu te explico tudo, tudo mesmo.

E lá estavam Do Kyungsoo e Byun Baekhyun sentados lado a lado de um jeito incomodo no sofá da sala do último.

– Eu pensei que você tinha morrido. – Baekhyun falou, tranquilamente, quebrando o silêncio.

– Eu também. – Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça em confirmação. – Foi por sua causa. – Kyungsoo falou, de repente.

– O quê? – Perguntou, sonolento.

– A briga… com Jongin.

– Por minha causa? Por quê?

– Jongin acha que eu estou traindo ele com você, é coisa daquela louca que tentou me matar aquela hora, ela fez a cabeça dele. – Kyungsoo falou, jogando a cabeça contra o encosto do sofá. E Baekhyun tinha as bochechas vermelhas em surpresa e constrangimento ao ouvir isso.

– Mas que merda! Por que ele pensa isso?

– Eu não sei, acho que ela andou me seguindo nos últimos dias e me viu com você e… Byun Baekhyun, o que anda acontecendo com a gente nesses últimos dias? – Kyungsoo olhou para Baekhyun e Baekhyun arregalou os olhos.

– E-eu não sei o que anda acontecendo, Kyungsoo, ninguém sabe. Essas coisas acontecem, sabe, essas coisas de sentir falta de beijar a boca de alguém, ou sei lá. – Baekhyun fechou os olhos, como fazia quando estava nervoso. – Quer saber? Esquece que eu falei isso.

– Você também sentiu isso? – Kyungsoo perguntou, alto demais.

– Shh, o Yixing tá dormindo! – Baekhyun sussurrou exasperado.

– Desculpa!

– E-eu também senti isso, na verdade eu sinto desde aquele dia na competição, as vezes você me deixa tão confuso! – Baekhyun suspirou, se afundando no sofá.

– Então você… você acha que a gente deve se pegar? – Kyungsoo perguntou, nervoso. Baekhyun riu.

– Kyungsoo, eu não tenho boas lembranças do nosso último beijo e de nada do nosso namoro, você me deixou mal por meses, eu não te beijaria de novo nem pagando, sem falar que você gosta mesmo do Jongin, não é? Dá para ver de longe. Você devia falar isso para ele.

– Falar que amo ele?

– Você ama ele?

– Eu acho que amo. – Kyungsoo sorriu levemente ao se lembrar de Jongin. – Eu acho que sou doido por ele.

**...**

Krystal passava pelas diversas curvas do subespaço quando se deparou com um cenário familiar, a casa de Jongin. Provavelmente estava, finalmente, em um sonho de Kyungsoo, o que era estranho já que não conseguia vê-lo. Parou, então, quando ouviu um barulho de pele estralando e um gemido… _um gemido?_ Kyungsoo estava tendo um sonho molhado, aquele pervertido!

Entrou devagar no quarto de Jongin, como sempre mal projetado pela mente de Kyungsoo, e a cena com que se deparou a fez sorrir, maligna. Krystal encontrou uma versão mais manhosa do tal Baekhyun de bruços na cama de Jongin, com as costas arqueadas de forma com que seu traseiro ficasse empinado no ar e trajando só uma cueca extremamente apertada, além das bochechas vermelhas e os cabelos bagunçados ( _puro ahegao!_ ) – ‘esse puto pervertido!’ Krystal pensou, se referindo a Kyungsoo – ajoelhado atrás dele estava o próprio, quem ela viu batendo com muita força em uma das nádegas de Baekhyun com a palma da mão.

– Só amigos, uh? – Ela falou alto, com os braços cruzados e sobrancelha arqueada.

– O que? Como você entrou no meu sonho? – Kyungsoo perguntou, assustado. – I-isso não é nada do que parece, era o Jongin aqui há um segundo atrás! – Falou num tom choroso, ele odiava, tanto, tanto, _tanto_ seus próprios sonhos.

– _Kyuuuuungsoo!_ – Baekhyun chamou, de maneira arrastada.

– Quem você acha que ensinou essa parada de subespaço pro Jongin, hein? – Krystal disse, já tirando (mais uma vez, ela já estava cansada) a katana da bainha. – Agora se prepare para morrer de uma vez seu traidor filho da mãe!

– Que merda, Kyungsoo, acorda, acorda! – Ele repetia para si mesmo, sem parar, não queria morrer em um sonho como aquele.

– _Que merda, Kyungsoo, acorda!_ – Baekhyun dizia, o chacoalhando, na vida real.

Havia finalmente acordado.

– Puta merda! – Kyungsoo xingou, abrindo os olhos, assustado.

– Estava tendo um sonho ruim? – Yixing perguntou, rindo.

– Acho que nunca tive um pesadelo tão ruim. – Kyungsoo sorriu, aliviado por estar acordado. – Que horas são?

– Uma e meia. – Baekhyun respondeu.

– Oh, que merda, eu tenho que falar com o Jongin! – Kyungsoo disse, se levantando rápido e colocando os sapatos.

– Você não quer comer alguma coisa? – Yixing perguntou.

– Eu quero. – Kyungsoo falou, logo em seguida enfiando na boca um bolinho de… alguma coisa, que estava na mesa. – Obrigado. – Ele disse de boca cheia e correu porta afora.

Kyungsoo tentou ser o mais rápido possível, quando percebeu que estava quase em seu horário de trabalho e que não conseguiria falar com Jongin a tempo. Correu então na direção oposta, quase trombando em Sooyoung ao chegar na biblioteca.

– Ei, qual é, olha por onde anda!

– Me desculpa, eu estava com pressa. Hum, Sooyoung, eu posso sair mais cedo hoje? – Ele perguntou, esperançoso de que conseguiria se resolver com Jongin o mais rápido possível.

– Mas é obvio que não, você já está atrasado. – Ela checou o próprio relógio. – Agora, para de enrolação e trabalha como gente. – Kyungsoo bufou.

E ele esperou as benditas seis horas morrendo de tédio e ansiedade, precisava falar com Jongin. Quando deram exatamente oito horas da noite, ele correu como se sua vida dependesse disso, chegando a casa de Jongin em tempo recorde.

– Jongin! – Ele gritou, enquanto batia à porta. Kyungsoo tinha a chave da porta de Jongin, mas não gostava de parecer um stalker que entra na casa do namorado sem permissão. – Jongin!

E Jongin abriu a porta, depois de uns cinco minutos, quando Kyungsoo já perdia as esperanças.

– Kyungsoo? Por que você tá tão ofegante? Respira.

– Eu- eu vim correndo para cá. – Kyungsoo respondeu, tentando tomar ar.

– Ei Jongin, quem é? – Krystal de repente apareceu, na janela.

– O que ela tá fazendo aqui? – Kyungsoo perguntou. – Jongin, não me diz que ela está aqui com você esse tempo todo.

– Ela não tinha mais onde ficar por aqui, eu falei que a gente era amigo! – Jongin deu de ombros.

– Mas que merda! – Kyungsoo reclamou, suspirando pela centésima vez. – Certo, Jongin, antes que ela corra atrás de mim com aquela espada sinistra eu preciso te falar uma coisa muito importante.

– Fala então. – Jongin disse, fechando a porta para que Krystal não os interrompesse.

– Eu sei que você tem motivos para não me contar tudo e não responder minhas perguntas e eu descobri que eu não vejo problema nisso, Jongin, eu entendo que você tem um passado esquisito e eu tenho também. – Kyungsoo respirou fundo e continuou a falar. – Falando em passado, e-eu dormi na casa do Byun Baekhyun ontem… – Jongin soltou o mesmo suspiro do dia anterior, chocado. – M-mas a gente não fez nada, a gente nunca faria, na verdade ele me ajudou a entender que… que eu te amo Jongin, eu te amo e eu acho que a gente pode fazer isso dar certo. – Kyungsoo terminou, respirando aliviado. Jongin sorriu, também aliviado.

– Me desculpa por ontem, Kyungsoo, e-eu exagerei, eu sei que não existe mais nada entre você e o Baekhyun, eu só fiquei confuso e paranoico. – Jongin mordeu o lábio inferior, em nervosismo. – Me desculpa também por não te contar tudo.

– Tudo bem, Jongin. Eu te amo! – Kyungsoo repetiu, agora sorrindo.

– Eu também te amo, Kyungsoo. – Jongin riu, feliz e eles engataram um beijão de dar inveja que fez Krystal ficar entediada, até que algo estranho começasse a brilhar no peito de Kyungsoo.

– O que é isso? – Jongin perguntou, surpreso.

E então uma katana, igualzinha à de Krystal, mas envolta em uma chama cor-de-rosa, saiu do peito de Kyungsoo, como se saísse de seu coração. E formadas daquela mesma chama saíram também as palavras _‘poder do amor’_ , que se dissiparam depois de um tempo. Clichê para caramba, mas Kyungsoo achou incrível.

– Caramba, agora eu tenho uma katana também. – Ele riu.

– Anda, idiota, vamos terminar isso! – Krystal disse, pulando do segundo andar da casa, já com a katana em mãos. Ela correu então em direção a ele e Kyungsoo decidiu que talvez fosse uma boa ideia correr até ela também, já que agora eles lutariam de igual para igual.

Ao se encontrarem no meio do caminho, posicionaram suas armas e apesar de nunca ter manuseado uma antes, Kyungsoo percebeu que não era _tããão_ difícil lidar com uma katana. Kyungsoo acertou Krystal, assim como Krystal o acertou. Kyungsoo ganhou um corte no braço, mas não sabia onde havia atingido a garota.

– Ei, está tudo bem aí? – Ele perguntou ao ver que ela continuava ajoelhada na grama, com uma das mãos sobre o peito.

– Eu não acredito que só consegui te deixar um corte enquanto você me atingiu em cheio, e-eu tenho anos de prática! – Ela gritou e Kyungsoo percebeu que era sortudo para caramba mesmo.

– Desculpa…?

– Você pode ter me derrotado, Kyungsoo, mas você nunca, nunca derrotará Taemin. – Foi a última coisa que Krystal disse antes de sumir com um feixe de luz.

– Caramba, ela não me deixou nada, que rancorosa! – Falou ao perceber que dessa vez nenhuma moedinha deu sinal de vida.

– Preparado para o último ex-namorado? – Jongin perguntou, então, passando os braços pelo tronco de Kyungsoo, num abraço.

– Uau, isso passou tão rápido. Eu estou preparado para tudo.


	10. Sozinhos nós permanecemos, juntos desmoronamos

Jongin e Kyungsoo nunca estiveram tão bem, sem dúvidas, Kyungsoo nunca esteve tão feliz por estar com alguém. Eles já estavam a meses juntos e Kyungsoo realmente não se importava com as coisas escondidas em Jongin, ele era uma pessoa boa _agora_ e Kyungsoo o amava _agora_. Mas algo meio estranho começou a acontecer no último mês: a cabeça de Jongin começou a brilhar.

Era bizarro para caramba, mas em alguns momentos a cabeça dele simplesmente começava a brilhar como se houvesse algum tipo de holofote sobre ela. A primeira vez que isso aconteceu foi quando Taemin, o hamster, ficou doente a ponto de quase morrer. A cada vez que alguém falava o nome do hamster a cabeça dele brilhava, quando Kyungsoo sugeriu que mudassem o nome do hamster para _Erik_ _Magnus Lehnsherr_ , por se irritar com aquele nome sendo repetido o tempo todo, então…

– Cara, eu não quero ser insensível, mas a sua cabeça tá brilhando! – Chanyeol falou, numa dessas vezes, totalmente impressionado. O assunto da vez era uma ex-namorada de Chanyeol que o traía e enfim, os desastres que se sucederam a partir disso.

– Brilhando? Como assim? – Jongin perguntou confuso, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos.

– Sei lá, parece que tem uma luz saindo dela, que bizarro. Vem cá, eu vou te mostrar. – Chanyeol pegou Jongin pela mão e o levou até o banheiro do restaurante em que comiam com Kyungsoo, que ficou esperando na mesa com a maior cara de confusão do mundo.

– Ué, ela estava brilhando até agora. – Chanyeol falou, coçando os cachinhos do cabelo, confuso porque o brilho sumiu assim que Jongin parou na frente do espelho. – Hum ok, deve ter sido só um jogo de luz.

– Você também viu, não é Kyungsoo? – Chanyeol perguntou, logo que se sentou novamente.

– O brilho? Sim, várias vezes. – Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

– E por que você nunca me falou? – Jongin perguntou exasperado, cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos.

– Sei lá, pensei que fosse normal.

**...**

– Kyungsoo, você já procurou algo sobre esse último ex-namorado do Jongin? Você sabe que tem que estar pronto, né? – Jongdae perguntou quando os dois já estavam deitados no fúton, prontos para dormir.

– Na verdade não, você procurou?

– Claro né, o que seria de você sem mim? – Jongdae falou, revirando os olhos. – Certo, parece que ele era um dançarino muito famoso numa companhia de dança chinesa, segundo minhas fontes, que no caso é o Junmyeon mesmo, Jongin também fazia parte dessa companhia e eles se conheceram lá, aliás, o Jongin sempre gostou de dançar e eu acho que isso é uma novidade, não? – Olhou para Kyungsoo com as sobrancelhas levantadas em deboche. – Enfim, esse cara era tão famoso por lá que conseguiu abrir uma companhia só para ele e adivinha?

Kyungsoo soltou um resmungo cansado.

– Eu não quero nem saber!

– Ele vai abrir uma filial dessa companhia aqui em Seul daqui uns meses.

– Eu ainda tenho tempo então. – Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

– É, e você tem muito que me agradecer, sabe quantos caras chamados Taemin existem em Hong Kong?

– Hum, acho que não muitos.

– É, não existem muitos mesmo – Jongdae colocou os braços embaixo da cabeça e deitou sobre eles. – Mas você sabe algo sobre ele agora, espero que faça bom proveito disso.

**...**

– Ei, você sabia que seu ex vai abrir uma filial de uma companhia de dança aqui em alguns meses? – Kyungsoo perguntou a Jongin, o olhando com o canto dos olhos. – _Swan Opera_ ou algo assim.

– A-ah é? – Jongin arregalou os olhos, Kyungsoo estava pesquisando coisas sobre Taemin? – Eu não sabia, não tinha ideia.

– Sua cabeça tá brilhando de novo.

– Ah que droga, eu odeio quando isso acontece! – Jongin falou, cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos e a deitando no colo de Kyungsoo.

– Está tudo bem, não precisa ficar incomodado por isso.

– Eu estou incomodado com muitas coisas ultimamente, na verdade. – Jongin riu, sem humor. – Kyungsoo, eu não quero que você seja só mais um ex-namorado malvado esperando para acontecer, entende?

– Eu não vou ser. – Kyungsoo respondeu, com convicção.

– Não é você quem decide isso, Kyungsoo, no final não é você. – Jongin choramingou e enfiou o rosto nas pernas de Kyungsoo.

– Sua cabeça tá brilhando mais ainda.

– Cala a boca!

**...**

Kyungsoo se assustou ao chegar na casa de Baekhyun e encontrar uma garota sentada no lugar de Yixing no sofá… do Yixing.

– E aí pessoal, e aí… garota desconhecida.

– Oi. – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

– Você conhece ela, Kyungsoo. – Baekhyun falou, revirando os olhos. – É a Taeyeon, ela trabalho no Rockitz, já agendou um monte de shows para gente lá e já saiu várias vezes com a gente também.

– Ah, tá. – Kyungsoo não se lembrou mesmo assim. – E o que ela tá fazendo aqui? Vai agendar outro show?

Baekhyun coçou os cabelos, desconcertado.

– Hum, na verdade, a gente tá namorando.

E Kyungsoo entrou num estado de choque e contemplação quase alucinante. Baekhyun estava namorando. Kyungsoo nunca havia o visto namorando desde que terminaram.

– Oh meu Deus! – Kyungsoo falou depois de olhar para a parede com os olhos arregalados por 3 minutos seguidos. – Park, eu acho que tô alucinando. – E Baekhyun revirou os olhos, constrangido, enquanto Taeyeon ria. – É sério, eu tô alucinando!

– Eu te odeio muito, Kyungsoo! – Baekhyun falou, enquanto lhe socava o braço. – De qualquer forma, eu tenho uma novidade, a gente vai tocar no Rockitz na sexta que vem.

– Uau, finalmente, faz quanto tempo que a gente não toca?

– Uns 3 meses, cara. – Kyungsoo respondeu à pergunta de Chanyeol. – Eu já estava ficando enferrujado.

**...**

– E então o Byun Baekhyun falou que a namorada dele conseguiu um show para gente na semana que vem, você não acha impressionante que ele esteja namorando? – Kyungsoo estava acompanhando Jongin nas compras da semana e por mais paranoico que Kyungsoo pudesse ser, ele sentia que havia algo errado com Jongin, o problema é que ele não sabia como ajudar e acabava falando demais.

– Sim. – Jongin respondeu, simplesmente, enquanto olhava para seção de molhos de tomate.

– Agora a gente tá pensando no que tocar, eu sugeri Eugene, mas o Byun quer tocar Motorcycle Motor Water, o que você acha?

– Kyungsoo, eu não conheço essas músicas, eu nem gosto muito da sua banda, na verdade. – Jongin continuava olhando diretamente para as prateleiras. – Tipo, nada pessoal, vocês só não fazem muito meu estilo.

– Ah… tudo bem. – Foi tudo o que Kyungsoo respondeu, meio chocado, e a partir daí ele só conseguia pensar em tudo o que Jongin provavelmente não gostava nele e nunca falou, e dizer que Kyungsoo não ficou magoado é otimista demais.

Se uma pessoa esconde um segredo, então ela esconde vários segredos? Kyungsoo pensava que eles estavam bem.

**...**

– A gente vai tocar Motorcycle antes, né? – Chanyeol perguntou enquanto eles esperavam Baekhyun fingir que não estava nervoso usando o banheiro.

– Sim. – Kyungsoo não fazia ideia.

– O Jongin vai aparecer?

– Vai, mas não sei porque já que ele nem gosta de ver a gente tocar. – Deu de ombros.

– Talvez para apoiar você? Já passou pela sua cabeça que no final é de você quem ele gosta? – Chanyeol disse, tomando a cerveja que tinha nas mãos. E ah, Kyungsoo nunca se sentiu tão culpado antes.

Jongin estava lá, enfiado no meio das pessoas e olhando para Kyungsoo, como sempre e mesmo sabendo que as coisas de repente estavam meio estranhas, Kyungsoo gostava de saber que Jongin estava ali por ele.

– A gente vai começar com Eugene, né? Falou pro Chanyeol? – Baekhyun chamou a atenção de Kyungsoo, já colocando a guitarra sobre os ombros. Naquele dia Kyungsoo tocaria o baixo.

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, não fazia ideia.

– Sim. – Ele concordou, sorrindo nervoso. Acontece que Kyungsoo não era bom em se concentrar em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo e sua concentração agora estava quase toda em Jongin e seu comportamento estranho, o resto, bom, o resto simplesmente entrava por um ouvido e saia por outro.

E foi só Baekhyun fazer a contagem depois do costumeiro _“Nós somos a Coma!”_ para que eles percebessem o desastre que rolaria ali, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo tocavam Eugene, enquanto Chanyeol tocava Motorcycle Motor Water.

Baekhyun queria morrer.

**...**

– Qual é, não foi tão ruim assim, ninguém teve culpa, essas coisas acontecem. – Kyungsoo tentou amenizar a situação depois, quando eles já haviam descido do palco e estavam no bar, Baekhyun bebia para esquecer a frustração.

– É claro que alguém teve culpa, o culpado foi você! – Gritou, quase pulando no pescoço de Kyungsoo e o estrangulando de uma vez. Kyungsoo se defenderia, se não tivesse alguém puxando a manga de seu casaco, quase como uma criança quando quer chamar a atenção da mãe.

– Kyung, eu quero ir embora. – Jongin falou, num tom tão baixo que Kyungsoo por pouco não ouviu. E a cabeça dele brilhava como nunca antes, como se a intenção dele fosse chamar a atenção de todo mundo ali.

– Mas já?

–É, eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. – Jongin confirmou, se levantando do banco em que estava sentado. – Por favor.

– Ahn, claro. – Ele assentiu com a cabeça, nervoso. Jongin estava agindo estranho. – Então, é, pessoal, a gente já vai. Tchau para vocês e espero que amanhã não exista tanto rancor nos corações. – Falou, olhando diretamente para Baekhyun. E Kyungsoo viu Jongin se despedindo de Chanyeol e até de Baekhyun com um abraço de quem não vai se ver por anos e, claramente, ele não foi o único a estranhar.

– Jongin, hum, você tá bem? – Kyungsoo perguntou, no meio do caminho até a casa de Jongin, que até agora estava atolado de silêncio.

– Eu estou. – Jongin respondeu, forçando um sorriso que nem chegar a seus olhinhos bonitos chegou.

– Certo. É que você anda meio quieto e eu me preocupo, sabe, não gosto de te ver mal. – Falou e viu Jongin fechar os olhos. – Jongin, eu te amo, ok? Te amo aqui e agora, eu não me importo com mais nada, com o que você é ou fez, ou- – Kyungsoo tentou falar, logo que eles chegaram na porta da casa de Jongin, mas foi cruelmente interrompido por ele.

– Kyungsoo, eu quero terminar. – Jongin vomitou aquilo com a agonia de alguém que vomita todo o conteúdo restante no estômago, respirando com dificuldade e com as mãos tremendo.

E se a sensação de perder o chão dos pés realmente existe, então foi ela que Kyungsoo sentiu, com algo gelado se espalhando por seu peito enquanto seu coração acelerava. Tinha que estar sonhando.

– C-como? – Perguntou, com os olhos arregalados e os punhos apertados neles mesmos.

– Eu quero terminar, isso não vai mais dar certo, eu não sou uma boa pessoa e você merece algo tão melhor. – Jongin havia começado a chorar e Kyungsoo não entendia porque ele fazia aquilo se era tão doloroso fazer.

– Não, Jongin, todo mundo erra, isso não significa nada, as pessoas mudam o tempo todo.

– Eu não consigo mudar, esse é o problema, eu vou te machucar uma hora ou outra, eu não consigo esquecer, eu me sinto preso aqui e agora, me sinto preso com você. – Kyungsoo não costumava chorar, não fazia parte de sua personalidade, ele não gostava, mas ouvir isso de Jongin o fez lacrimejar como uma criança magoada.

– Eu te prendo, Jongin? Eu nunca quis te prender, eu- eu posso mudar isso, a gente pode mudar tudo. – Ele fungou para conter as lágrimas, fazendo Jongin chorar ainda mais. – Eu pensei que a gente estava bem.

– Por favor, não faz as coisas ficarem mais difíceis, tenta entender, a gente vai ficar melhor assim. – Jongin pediu, abrindo a porta e deixando Kyungsoo plantado ali. – Eu tive um tempo legal com você, Kyungsoo, e eu te agradeço por isso, mas não dá mais, me desculpa. – E então ele fechou a porta.

Acabou ali. Acabado com aquelas pouquinhas frases. Kyungsoo nunca se sentiu tão destruído, continuando na frente daquela mesma porta por uns 5 minutos, sem saber o que fazer agora, sem entender o que havia dado errado, a vida é mesmo uma vadia.

Kyungsoo foi andando para casa, estava frio mas ele não se importou, quando chegasse em casa dormiria até a próxima reencarnação.

– Cheguei. – Ele disse alto, assim que colocou os pés para dentro da casa.

– Oi bebê, como foi a noite? – Jongdae falou, saindo do banheiro.

– Um desastre. – Respondeu, rindo fraco.

Jongdae olhou bem para ele então, percebendo seu desânimo.

– Você estava chorando?

– O que? Não, _pfft_ , claro que não! – Kyungsoo coçou os próprios olhos. – É só uma alergia aí.

– Hum. – Jongdae não estava tão convencido, mas deixou para lá. – Então, é, você não deve ter percebido, é óbvio que não percebeu, mas o _Myeon_ está no banheiro agora mesmo e hum, a gente vai precisar de privacidade, o que significa que você vai ter que dormir com o Jongin.

Kyungsoo apertou os olhos e respirou fundo, era incrível a capacidade que Jongdae tinha de fazer isso nos piores dias.

– Jongin terminou comigo. – Kyungsoo falou de uma vez, então, tirando os sapatos dos pés.

– O que? – Jongdae perguntou, com os olhos arregalados, uau, Kyungsoo nunca tinha o visto tão surpreso. – Você está falando sério? Ele terminou sério? Tipo, falou isso com todas as palavras?

– Sim, com todas as palavras, bateu a porta na minha cara e tal. – Kyungsoo riu, sem graça nenhuma.

– Meu deus, Kyungsoo, querido, eu sinto muito. – Jongdae falou, arrasado, se sentando ao lado do outro.

– Tudo bem. – Deu de ombros. – Vou ver se consigo dormir na casa do Byun Baekhyun ou-

– Não, Kyungsoo, você vai dormir aqui, eu e Junmyeon damos um jeito, vamos para a casa dele, ela é muito melhor mesmo. Não vou fazer você sair de casa de novo por hoje. – Jongdae falou, o fazendo se sentar de novo. – Você deve estar tão triste agora, sinto muito, cara.

– Eu não- não tô triste, eu tô só confuso, sei lá, tudo aconteceu tão de repente, não sei mais lidar com isso. Eu posso dormir? – Perguntou, já se deitando no fúton.

Alguns minutos depois, em meio ao sono fraco, Kyungsoo ouviu Jongdae e Junmyeon conversando algo como:

– Qual é, Jongin acabou de chutar a bunda dele, eu não vou fazer ele sair de casa a essa hora de novo.

– Você fala como se isso fosse alguma surpresa, eu avisei desde o começo. Eu vou para casa.

**...**

_As coisas não param de acontecer…_

– _Ei, cara, você sabe sobre o Jongin? Eu passei na casa dele agora a noite e não achei ninguém, pensei que talvez ele estivesse com você._ – Chanyeol dizia do outro lado da linha, fazendo Kyungsoo massagear a testa para aliviar a dor de cabeça que era pensar em Jongin o tempo todo.

– Não, ele não estava comigo, a gente… a gente terminou tem uns três dias, não sei se você ficou sabendo, mas enfim, é, não vi ele.

– _O Jongdae me contou, cara, sinto muito. Eu vou tentar procurar ele amanhã então, estou meio preocupado, ele não dá sinal de vida desde sábado._ – E isso fez com que o coração de Kyungsoo desse uma apertada sinistra, estava preocupado também.

– Se você quiser eu posso ir junto, sabe, eu ainda tenho a chave da casa dele, talvez eu consiga devolver.

E lá estavam Chanyeol e Kyungsoo, na frente da casa escura e trancada de Jongin. Chanyeol tocou a campainha e bateu na porta por uns bons cinco minutos, até que Kyungsoo perdesse a paciência e abrisse a porta com a chave que tinha, qual é, Jongin podia estar morto lá dentro.

Ele não se surpreendeu ao encontrar a casa vazia (e cheirosa, o que significava que não havia nenhum cadáver por ali). Chanyeol procurou por Jongin no andar de cima e Kyungsoo vasculhou o de baixo só por vasculhar, ele sabia que Jongin não estaria ali. Kyungsoo se surpreendeu, entretanto, quando na mesa da cozinha achou um bilhete e um envelope, o envelope estava lotado dos adesivos bonitinhos que Jongin costumava colecionar e mostrava o nome de Kyungsoo escrito numa caligrafia apressada. Jongin sabia que Kyungsoo o procuraria ali.

– Park Chanyeol! – Ele gritou. – Achei algo aqui.

Chanyeol desceu correndo as escadas, a tempo de ouvir Kyungsoo lendo o bilhete em voz alta.

– _Fui embora, não espere por mim_. – Chanyeol pegou o bilhete da mão de Kyungsoo assim que ele terminou de ler.

– Para onde será que ele foi? – Chanyeol perguntou, um bico nos lábios e os olhos marejados. Jongin foi embora tão de repente.

– Eu não tenho ideia. – Kyungsoo olhava para o envelope que continha seu nome, logo depois o amassando e colocando dentro do bolso do casaco. – Acho que também não é mais da nossa conta.

Chanyeol fungou e logo depois suspirou, se Kyungsoo estava magoado não era da sua conta, ele tinha direito de estar.

– Você não vai ver o que tem aí dentro?

– Depois.

– Bom, acho que a gente devia ir embora, então, eu, pelo menos, já vou indo. – Chanyeol disse, já andando até a porta. – Obrigado por vir comigo, cara, eu sinto muito por tudo isso, mas estou aliviado porque ele, pelo menos, não deixou o Taemin para trás.

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos em surpresa, como é?

– Como é? Você está feliz por isso? Aquele filho da mãe vai arruinar a vida do Jongin de novo e-

– Do que você está falando, cara? O hamster não tem culpa de nada. – Chanyeol o interrompeu, confuso. Kyungsoo então soltou um sorrisinho sem graça e coçou a nuca, constrangido, tinha falado demais.

– Acho que entendi errado o que você falou. – Riu de novo. – Mas enfim, não precisa me agradecer e toma cuidado na rua.

– Ok, _pai_. – Chanyeol riu e saiu pela porta, deixando Kyungsoo sozinho dentro da casa de Jongin. Ele suspirou e apertou com as mãos o papel que estava no bolso, se lembrando de como tudo isso havia começado, ali mesmo.

As coisas seriam mais difíceis do que ele pensava (e ele torcia para que a partir de agora aquele hamster se chamasse Erik Magnus Lehnsherr).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cantinho da explicação de algo que talvez vocês não tenham entendido*
> 
> Erik Magnus Lehnsherr é o nome civil do Magneto, aquele vilão que a gente ama e odeia no X-Men (eu mais amo do que odeio, não posso negar).
> 
> Autora, como assim a cabeça do Jongin "brilhava"? Isso vocês vão descobrir mais tarde, só não garanto que faça sentido. ;)


	11. Houdini, amor, você não sabe do que está fugindo

_Me diga onde é o seu esconderijo secreto,_

_Eu estou com medo de esquecer seu rosto._

Kyungsoo precisou de dois meses inteiros para abrir o envelope endereçado a si. As fotos tiradas na Polaroid de Jongin estavam ali, eram a única coisa que Jongin queria dar ou falar a Kyungsoo. O cabelo recém-cortado de Kyungsoo, Jongdae cozinhando, Jongin rindo no sofá, estavam todas lá. Kyungsoo quis rasga-las de frustração quando o abriu, ele esperava uma explicação e até mesmo uma carta de despedida, mas não encontrou nada disso ali. Ele havia pedido para que Jongin guardasse as fotos, Jongin as deu.

– Ei, tem algo escrito aqui. – Jongdae falou ao olhar a parte de trás de uma das fotos.

Kyungsoo pegou a foto nas mãos, era a de Jongin, a que ele sorria preguiçoso, deitado no sofá. No verso dela, com aquela mesma caneta de CD’s havia uma mensagem.

“ _Você nunca terá meu amor, nós só podemos lutar na_ _areia_ _, você se cansa quando os dias são muito longos, você se sente_ _sozinho_ _quando eles vão embora”_

As palavras ‘areia’ e ‘sozinho’ estavam grifadas em vermelho e Kyungsoo franziu o nariz ao ler a mensagem.

– Você acha que isso é um tipo de enigma? – Jongdae perguntou, igualmente confuso.

– Não, isso é claramente um fora, ele só está me dando um segundo pé na bunda porque isso deve ser prazeroso para caramba para ele! – Kyungsoo quase gritou, exasperado e Jongdae deu um tapa em sua cabeça.

– Para de ser assim, cara, por que ele faria isso? Tenta pensar de uma forma prática, isso deve ser uma dica, sei lá.

Kyungsoo então parou para refletir, o que diabos Jongin queria de si? Ele provavelmente não queria ser encontrado, então essa dica talvez fosse a respeito de Taemin. Será que… A areia era o ponto fraco de Taemin? Kyungsoo deveria lutar com ele na praia?

Não, um fora parecia fazer muito mais sentido.

**...**

Nesses dois meses, a rotina de Kyungsoo continuou a mesma, ele dormia, trabalhava, ensaiava, comia e dormia de novo. Kyungsoo tentava não pensar muito no destino trágico que sua história com Jongin acabou tendo, ele não queria que rolasse com Jongin o que rolou com Luhan, mas às vezes era tão, tão difícil não ser engolido por uma onda de tristeza e melancolia, às vezes, Kyungsoo pensava que havia algo o afundando.

Taemin havia aparecido na cidade, duas vezes se formos mais exatos. Quem ficava sabendo dessas coisas era Jongdae, ele ainda achava que Kyungsoo deveria enfrentar Taemin. Kyungsoo achava que Jongin estava com Taemin, ele tinha certeza disso.

– Para quê? Para obrigar Jongin a ficar comigo? – Ele dizia e era realmente uma pena.

– A tal companhia de dança vai ser inaugurada daqui a três semanas. – Jongdae disse em um desses dias, fazendo algo na cozinha enquanto Kyungsoo estava sentado em sua poltrona, tapando a respiração numa tentativa cômica de suicídio.

– Sabe o que é uma droga? – Kyungsoo perguntou, tentando fugir desse assunto. – A vida é uma droga.

– Sinceramente… Ouça isso, ok? Só ouça isso. – Jongdae falou, enquanto apertava contra a panela o bacon que fritava, fazendo soar um ‘ _shhhh’_ estalado. – Ouviu isso? Sentiu esse cheiro? Hoje uma criança nasceu entre nós e seu nome será bacon.

– Eu ouvi! – Kyungsoo respondeu, irritado.

– A vida não é uma droga! – Jongdae gritou da cozinha.

– Eu sei que não, é só que… eu não sei se quero enfrentar esse cara e eu não entendo o que Jongin quer de mim, eu não sei nem onde ele está.

– Você vai ter que enfrentar ele uma hora ou outra, Kyungsoo, ou sei lá, dormir com ele. – Kyungsoo resmungou e fez um barulho de vômito. – Ou talvez, na próxima vez, não vamos namorar alguém com dez ex-namorados malignos.

**...**

– Certo, chegou sua hora de seguir em frente! – Jongdae disse, mais tarde, puxando Kyungsoo pela mão enquanto ele resistia, deitado no fúton.

– Eu não quero seguir em frente assim, nem tudo é sobre sexo! – Ele respondeu indignado.

O que estava rolando é que Jongdae queria o levar para uma dessas baladas onde as pessoas vão para se esfregar umas nas outras e encher a cara a ponto de engolir aquelas músicas eletrônicas horríveis e o cheiro de suor das pessoas ao redor. Kyungsoo não tinha nenhuma experiência com aquele tipo de… coisa e muito menos vontade de transar com qualquer pessoa que não fosse _vocês sabem quem_ , mas Jongdae continuava insistindo.

– Se você vai desistir dele então, pelo menos, sai dessa merda que você está agora, cara, você precisa transar! Ficar ouvindo Radiohead igual a um fracassado o dia inteiro não vai te ajudar em nada.

E que Kyungsoo era suscetível para caramba ao que Jongdae falava não era novidade para ninguém, já que duas horas depois ele estava enfiado no tal lugar infernal, perdido de um Jongdae que provavelmente estava dançando e se esfregando em todo mundo daquela pista de dança (porque ele era assim), tomando uma bebida que ele nem se lembrava mais o que era (porque Kyungsoo não costumava beber e quando bebia ficava alto com o primeiro gole) e tentando conversar civilizadamente e sem trocas de fluídos com uma garota muito bonitinha e gentil, que não desgrudava de si por nada, mas que obviamente era nova demais.

Kyungsoo não queria beijá-la, tanto pelo fato de que não queria beijar ninguém quanto pelo fato de que aquela garota provavelmente havia entrado ali com uma identidade falsa, por Deus, estava tão bêbado.

– Qual a sua idade, _oppa_? – A garota perguntou, se sentando mais próxima de Kyungsoo, com a voz baixa e os cabelos colocados atrás da orelha, ela era tão bonitinha e doce. Kyungsoo se odiava.

– Eu- eu tenho 24, 24 anos. – Kyungsoo completou com uma risada. – Meu Deus, eu devo ter o dobro da sua idade. – Disse, jogando a cabeça para trás e a apoiando no encosto do sofá em que se sentavam.

A garota soltou uma risadinha tímida.

– Claro que não, eu tenho 19, _oppa_ , não sou tão nova assim, sabe… – E Kyungsoo nem mesmo teve tempo de pensar antes de ver a garota se inclinar sobre ele e o beijar, nos lábios, inclinando a cabeça por sobre a dele, ainda encostada no sofá. Ele se assustou no começo, ficando sem reação e não sabendo se empurrava a garota ou a correspondia, já estava ali mesmo, não é? Era uma possibilidade.

Kyungsoo resolveu corresponder, então, fechou os olhos, moveu um pouquinho os lábios e apoiou uma mão no braço direito da garota. Só que, merda, Kyungsoo pensou em Jongin, na boquinha fofa e macia, nas mãos mais quentes e grandes que as da garota e no cheirinho doce e característico que ele tinha, e aquilo acabou sendo uma droga para todo mundo (inclusive para ela).

– Me desculpe, eu- eu tô muito na merda! – Kyungsoo falou, colocando as mãos na cabeça e rindo de pena de si mesmo.

Kyungsoo chegou em casa apoiado em Jongdae e chorando como um bebê.

**...**

Era Jongin ali, Kyungsoo tinha certeza.

Os cabelos coloridos, a bolsa sobre o ombro, as roupas e a altura característica, ele até carregava Taemin, o hamster nas mãos, o problema é que Kyungsoo não conseguia o alcançar, ele simplesmente não conseguia.

– Jongin! – Ele gritou e Jongin só andou mais rápido. – Jongin! – Kyungsoo correu o bastante para se aproximar dele, mas quando achou que conseguiria o tocar, Jongin sumiu, desapareceu como fumaça e Kyungsoo acordou com o som do telefone tocando.

– Huum alô. – Atendeu, ainda confuso e bêbado de sono.

– _E aí Kyungsoo, como você está? Só liguei para ver como as coisas estão, sabe, não quero que haja algo ruim entre nós, então quis agir como adulto e te dar um oi._ – Uma voz serena e bonita falou do outro lado e Kyungsoo nunca havia ouvido aquela voz.

– Hum, obrigado. – Ele respondeu, confuso.

– _Sem problemas, cara. De qualquer forma eu acho que a gente ainda tem que tratar de algumas coisas, não é? Algumas eventualidades…_

– Me desculpe, mas quem está falando? – Kyungsoo perguntou, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e um tom confuso.

– _Ah, você não sabe? Está brincando, né?_ – A pessoa riu, mas parou quando percebeu que Kyungsoo não ria também. – _Oh, você não está brincando. Certo, nós temos um amigo em comum, sabe, e ele… Quer saber? Vou direto ao ponto, aqui é o Taemin e eu só queria saber quando é conveniente para você morrer._

Kyungsoo deixou que o telefone caísse no chão, então, em estado de choque.

**...**

– Do Kyungsoo morreu. – Uma voz falou do além, enquanto Baekhyun observava o corpo de Kyungsoo deitado em um caixão, com uma única flor sobre o peito e os cabelos bem penteados. – Eu acho que ele mereceu.

– Você sonha isso com frequência? – Alguém ao lado de Baekhyun sussurrou, junto de uma risada soprada.

_Jongin._

– Jongin? – Baekhyun perguntou, espantado, Jongin estava em seu sonho e ele não dava as caras há meses. – Você pode mesmo entrar no sonho das pessoas?

– Eu posso. – Confirmou com um sorriso. – Mas foi uma luta conseguir achar a rota para a sua cabeça, estou tentando há uma semana.

– Eu- eu não quero te ofender, mas o que quer aqui?

– Você não ofende, eu preciso que você diga algo pro Kyungsoo. – Jongin respondeu, hesitante.

– Por que você não diz pessoalmente?

– E-eu tenho algo me bloqueando, alguém me bloqueando. Eu não consigo chegar até a cabeça dele, nem de Jongdae, até a de Chanyeol eu tentei e não consegui. Você era minha última esperança. – E os olhos de Jongin pareciam cheios de algo que Baekhyun não sabia o que era, talvez expectativa e amor, Jongin ainda gostava de Kyungsoo.

– Diga, então.

– Eu preciso que você diga a ele para lutar contra o Taemin, diga a ele que eu não estou com Taemin e que eu não quero que ele desista. Eu preciso que ele derrote Taemin, por mim, por ele, pela minha liberdade e a dele. A gente tem que terminar o que começou.

**...**

Baekhyun estava indo embora.

Ele havia conseguido um contrato com uma produtora de Busan, faria música sozinho por lá, não que isso o garantisse fama e reconhecimento instantâneo, mas era o que Baekhyun mais queria, seu sonho. Taeyeon ia junto, conseguiu um emprego lá e apoiaria Baekhyun nessa loucura e Baekhyun estava feliz por isso, pois ao contrário do que todos achavam, eles realmente se gostavam. Todo mundo havia ido ajudar com a mudança, Kyungsoo também estava lá, um pouco estranho por saber que era o fim da Coma, mas apesar de tudo, não estava triste, nenhum deles estava.

– Kyung, posso falar com você por um minutinho? – Baekhyun pediu, fazendo Kyungsoo largar a caixa que levaria para fora, assim que ele assentiu, e o sentando em sua cama, que ainda não havia sido desmontada. – Você tem pensado em Jongin?

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho, confuso.

– É claro que penso em Jongin, ele foi embora sem mais nem menos, eu penso nele o tempo todo.

– Não, eu digo, você tem pensado em derrotar esse último ex-namorado?

– Eu não sei, não acho que vá valer a pena, Jongin voltou para ele, era até meio óbvio, sabe, acho que ele nunca deixou de gostar desse tal Taemin, qual é, o hamster dele se chamava Taemin, só faltava me chamar pelo nome dele. – Kyungsoo riu de algo que não teve a mínima graça, nem para ele mesmo.

– E se ele não tiver voltado para esse cara, Kyungsoo? Você já pensou na possibilidade de Jongin não estar com ele? Você vê um futuro com ele? – Baekhyun perguntou, não sabendo direito como lidar com isso sem parecer intrometido.

– Futuro, tipo, com carros voadores e comida em pílulas? Não tenho certeza se vou viver tud- –Baekhyun revirou os olhos, odiava quando Kyungsoo se fazia de burro para fugir de algo.

– Você me entendeu, Kyungsoo. – O interrompeu. – Se você ainda ama o Jongin, então você tem que lutar por ele, já pensou na possibilidade de que talvez ele precise de você? – Kyungsoo não havia pensado.

– E por que você está me falando isso agora?

– Porque talvez, se você tentar, Jongin volte. – Baekhyun sorriu e Kyungsoo entendeu que naquele talvez, _talvez_ houvesse uma certeza. – Se você o ama, você tem que tentar, ok? Me promete que vai tentar? – Ele então se aproximou, logo depois que Kyungsoo confirmou com a cabeça e o beijou na bochecha. – Isso é para dar boa sorte e nunca mais vai se repetir. – Baekhyun fingiu nojo e Kyungsoo riu.

– Obrigado, Byun Baekhyun.

– Não me agradeça, o favor não foi exatamente para você. – Kyungsoo não entendeu, mas assentiu mesmo assim.

– E me desculpe... por mim. – Kyungsoo pediu, sincero e atrasado, anos atrasado.

– Desculpas aceitas. – Baekhyun sorriu.

**...**

– Cara, tô morrendo de fome, me diz que você cozinhou algo, eu preciso estar bem alimentado, sabe, eu tomei uma decisão… – Kyungsoo falou, assim que abriu a porta de casa, esperando encontrar Jongdae ali, mas encontrando só silêncio (o que não combinava muito com Jongdae). Procurou pelo outro no quarto, banheiro e cozinha, encontrou um bilhete na geladeira.

" _Fui à inauguração da companhia de dança do seu inimigo, há boatos de que vai ser uma festa de arromba. Aparece por lá também, é em Apgunjeong-dong, enfim, você sabe. Com amor, mamãe."_

Kyungsoo não pensou duas vezes, então, antes de enfiar o bilhete de Jongdae no bolso e sair às pressas de casa, literalmente correndo. Resolveria as coisas hoje.

Kyungsoo se perdeu umas três vezes até encontrar a tal Swan Opera, um lugar extravagante demais para ser só uma companhia de dança, mas quem era ele para julgar os gostos exagerados de seus inimigos? Ninguém. Ele entrou por aquele prédio enorme, se sentindo em um filme de ficção científica, tudo parecia tão caro, e não é como se ele achasse que Jongin era interesseiro, mas ele também escolheria o tal Taemin se fosse Jongin. Começava a se questionar agora o que fazia ali. _Foco, Kyungsoo!_

– Jongin! – Ele gritou, como um louco ao entrar pela porta, mas o máximo de atenção que teve foi a de Jongdae, bêbado e animado, enfiado no meio de um pessoal estranho… e Junmyeon.

– Kyung, você _veeeio_! – Ele gritou, animado. – Pessoal, esse é o amigo de quem eu estava falando, ele vai chutar a bunda do dono disso aqui e a gente vai assistir de camarote, ou o contrário. – Disse, dando uma risada contagiante.

– Jongdae, você viu o Taemin? Ou o Jongin? – Perguntou o mais discretamente que conseguiu, se aproximando de Jongdae.

– Não, mas, com certeza, esse Taemin está por aqui, olha só esse lugar. – Riu. – Mas olha só, essa festa está cheia de gente bonita, se não conseguir Jongin de volta, já sabe. – Falou, dando uma piscadela para Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo se limitou a acenar com a cabeça e sair dali.

– Eu quero algo com muito gelo. E álcool. Muito gelo e álcool. – Kyungsoo pediu, ao bater a mão no balcão do bar para chamar a atenção do bartender.

– Eu pensei que você não bebesse, Do. – Alguém falou, com um tom venenoso, bem conhecido por ele.

Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo se afogou com a bebida pelo susto.

– E-eu- as vezes, eu bebo, ok? Em situações muito necessárias. – Kyungsoo respondeu, franzindo as sobrancelhas de frustração. – Onde está o Jongin?

– Provavelmente não aqui... se você não sabe, eu sei muito menos. – Junmyeon disse e virou as costas, simplesmente. Kyungsoo suspirou, irritado, Junmyeon era estranho.

– Por que tem tanta gente nessa merda? – Reclamou para si mesmo, deixando o copo no balcão e andando em meio à multidão, procurando por algo ou alguém que não fizesse sua ida até ali ser em vão.

E, bom, ele encontrou.

Não era exatamente quem ele esperava achar por ali, mas em cima do palco, com os cabelos ainda mais loiros e compridos, o vestido ainda mais curto e o salto alto ainda mais alto, estava Luhan. Ela e a banda se preparavam para começar a tocar, Kyungsoo tentou entender que tipo de ligação Luhan e Taemin poderiam ter, mas só conseguiu entender o porquê do lugar estar tão cheio.

Como sempre, o olhar de Luhan o achou em meio à multidão, era quase sobrenatural como ela conseguia fazer aquilo. Ela sorriu, talvez levando a sério a proposta de que os dois agissem como gente, Kyungsoo levantou a mão e acenou para ela, ela então se virou para os músicos.

– Boa noite Seul, é um prazer tocar para vocês novamente. Obrigada por estarem aqui, essa música se chama Behind Your Back e eu a dedico a um velho amigo. – Luhan disse, antes de começar a cantar, e Kyungsoo podia estar ficando louco, mas Luhan olhava diretamente para si.

_É hora de começar a olhar para trás, porque tudo está atrás de você agora._

E bom, Kyungsoo olhou para trás, o bastante para ver um cara o olhando de forma bizarra. Ele tinha uma aparência quase inofensiva, mas seus olhos, Kyungsoo lembrava deles de algum lugar. Dizer, então, que Kyungsoo ficou surpreso ao ser atacado repentinamente por ele, era mentira, porque ele não ficou (quase sujou as calças, mas isso acontece, o cara não o acertou).

– Kyungsoo, cara, cuidado, eu acho que esse é o Taemin! – Jongdae gritou, do bar, assistindo a tudo.

– Você é o Taemin? – Kyungsoo perguntou, sério e extremamente… assustado?

– É um prazer te conhecer finalmente, Kyungsoo, eu jurava que esperava um pouco mais de imponência, sabe, altura e essas coisas, mas você não é nada mal. – Taemin debochou, parecia até conhecer os pontos fracos de Kyungsoo (a altura era um deles).

– Do que você está falando? Cara, você parece uma garota! – Kyungsoo quase gritou, exasperado, que cara metido!

– Eu não pareço uma garota! – Taemin disse, com os dentes cerrados, se aproximando com rapidez de Kyungsoo e lhe desferindo um soco no queixo. Kyungsoo foi quase pego de surpresa, Taemin era rápido. Ele revidou então e eles entraram naquela sequência chata de socar, chutar e desviar.

– Onde está Jongin? Está- está mantendo ele escondido? – Kyungsoo perguntou em meio a esse movimento todo.

– O que? Não, ele deve estar no banheiro, ou sei lá, não consegue manter os olhos no namoradinho, uh?

– O que? Cara, o Jongin, onde está o Jongin? – Kyungsoo respondeu, confuso.

– Espera, o que? – Taemin estava mais confuso ainda.

– Você não está com o Jongin? – Kyungsoo perguntou, então, ligando (finalmente) os pontos.

– Não, por que eu estaria com o Jongin? Você deveria estar com o Jongin, você é o namorado dele! – Taemin levantou a voz, terrivelmente irritado.

Kyungsoo coçou a nuca, meio desconcertado e envergonhado.

– Jongin terminou comigo. – Ele falou. – Eu pensei que ele estivesse com você e se ele estiver é bom que diga de uma vez. – Taemin riu, então, se divertindo com a situação.

– Você enfrentou cinco malucos por ele e ele simplesmente te deixou? – Taemin continuava rindo, deixando Kyungsoo irritado e a ponto de bala para socá-lo na cara mais uma vez.

– É mais complicado do que parece. – Ele respondeu, fazendo o que queria, socando Taemin.

Taemin recuou alguns passos, limpou o canto da boca e ajeitou os cabelos, logo depois ele correu até Kyungsoo novamente, apontando seu punho para o peito de Kyungsoo enquanto sorria vitorioso.

– Na verdade é bem simples. – Ele disse, enquanto, em vez de socar o peito de Kyungsoo, estendeu a mão até que ela magicamente adentrasse o corpo dele, puxando de seu coração aquela mesma katana que Kyungsoo havia ganho quando disse a Jongin que o amava pela primeira vez.

_O poder do amor._

– Mas que merda? – Kyungsoo xingou, pego de surpresa, como diabos Taemin fez aquilo? – Escuta, eu acho que a gente nem deveria continuar com isso, ok? O Jongin foi embora!

– Isso faz de você mais um membro da Liga, não? No final você era só _mais um ex-namorado malvado esperando para acontecer._ – Taemin disse, segurando a katana apenas com uma das mãos e sorrindo um sorriso maldoso.

Kyungsoo queria não ter se abalado com o que Taemin falava, queria gritar um ‘mentira!’ em alto e bom som, mas no final, era isso o que havia acontecido. Jongin havia o deixado. Não valia mais a pena. Isso era tudo o que havia sobrado entre eles. A Liga. E isso o magoou de tal forma que Kyungsoo só desejou nunca ter conhecido Jongin.

E foi enquanto divagava sobre tudo isso que Kyungsoo deixou espaço livre para Taemin, foi quase por querer, mas ele não esperava sentir aquela mesma katana que ele havia usado para derrotar Krystal lhe atravessar o peito de forma dolorosa, não da forma com que atravessou das outras vezes. Dessa vez ela não fazia mais parte dele, ela o atravessava de forma cruel, da mesma forma cruel que Taemin usou durante todo o embate e foi com uma exclamação horrorizada de todas as pessoas que estavam ali e um baque surdo no chão que algo ficou claro:

Kyungsoo estava morto (e dessa vez era de verdade).


	12. O universo em neon de Kim Jongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa história foi muito importante para o meu começo como escritora. Eu lembro de planejar tanta coisa e preparar tanta coisa para ela, sempre querendo explicar um pouco mais do universo para quem lia. Foi a primeira fanfic em que eu encomendei uma capa bonitinho jjdjsfjdsf ela é bobinha e acho que tem até erro para caralho de ortografia que eu ainda não me dignei a arrumar, mas ela me ajudou a me entender como autora e eu tô meio jururu de apagar ela de uma plataforma onde eu tinha um bom número de favoritos e onde executei todas essas ideias que eram importantes para mim na época. Espero que ela tenha recebido bastante amor aqui também.
> 
> Aproveitem o último capítulo. Com amor.

– _Uu_ _uh_ , onde eu estou? – Kyungsoo perguntou a si mesmo enquanto coçava os olhos e levantava do chão arenoso. Estava naquele mesmo deserto de sempre, o dos seus sonhos. – Eu morri, mas que _meeeerda_! Que merda, merda, merda, merda!

– Ah, qual é, para de reclamar. Isso não é o fim do mundo. – Jongin estava ali, à frente de Kyungsoo, com os cabelos tingidos de preto voando contra o vento, os coturnos estranhos que costumava usar e a antiga bolsa a tiracolo. Jongin estava ali e ele brilhava como sempre, extremamente, totalmente, irremediavelmente _lindo_. Kyungsoo se sentou com pressa.

– Jongin.

– Pois é… oi. – Jongin cumprimentou, se sentando na areia, ao lado de Kyungsoo.

– Seu cabelo! – Ele exclamou, surpreso pela mudança. – Você- você é real mesmo? O-ou isso é só um sonho? Eu já sonhei com você várias vezes antes. – Kyungsoo soou meio desesperado e o coração de Jongin deu um salto incomodo.

– Eu sou real, Kyungsoo, e você não está sonhando, você está morto, eu sinto muito.

– Mas que merda! – Kyungsoo exclamou, passando as mãos com força sobre o rosto. – Mas você- como você está depois de… tanto tempo? – Jongin riu fraco com a preocupação fora de hora de Kyungsoo.

– E-eu estou bem, eu estive… procurando por mim mesmo. – Jongin respondeu hesitante, fechando os olhos com força depois de terminar o que dizia. – Isso soou tão idiota, me desculpe.

– Ah, entendi. Eu pensei que você estivesse com o Taemin, esse tempo todo eu pensei isso.

– Me desculpa por ter ido embora, por ter te deixado assim, eu estava confuso, estava enlouquecendo, eu me sentia preso, mas era em mim mesmo, me sentia preso na minha própria mente, e-eu fui porque não queria que você enlouquecesse junto.

– Eu meio que enlouqueci um pouco mesmo assim. – Kyungsoo falou, mais para si mesmo do que para Jongin.

– Kyungsoo, eu queria ter ficado mas eu acho que as coisas seriam mais difíceis assim então eu voltei para te pedir perdão e para tentar ajeitar as coisas, agora você está morto e eu não sei como fazer isso, mas me perdoe por te meter nisso, por ter sido egoísta e por só ter conseguido voltar agora, eu queria que você soubesse que- _unpf_

Kyungsoo havia se aproximado de repente e o beijado mais de repente ainda, sentia tanta saudade de Jongin, tanta, tanta, tanta e Jongin não parava de falar, Kyungsoo sinceramente não queria mais ouvi-lo, não fazia nem sentido que ele aceitasse as desculpas de Jongin tão facilmente, mas ele queria _tanto_ tocá-lo.

Jongin se deixou levar por alguns segundos, deixando que Kyungsoo se aproximasse mais e se encaixasse entre suas pernas, ele também sentia falta de Kyungsoo.

– ...eu nunca deixei de te amar e... _hum_ – Jongin havia conseguido se desvencilhar e terminar sua sentença, isso até ser atacado novamente por um Kyungsoo que o beijou com o dobro de força e vontade, fazendo com que eles entrassem num amasso inesperado demais para Jongin, ele tinha um motivo para estar ali.

Jongin então o empurrou, o fazendo cair deitado sobre a areia.

– Calma aí, amigo! – Ele gritou, ofegante e com o rosto queimando.

– Qual é Jongin, eu tô morto mesmo e eu _já_ te perdoei, nada disso importa mais, vamos dar uns amassos! – Kyungsoo respondeu no mesmo tom e forma ofegante e Jongin cogitou a ideia, até que algo brilhante surgiu em cima de suas cabeças e os chamou a atenção. O escrito ‘ _1 up_ ’ piscava como a placa neon de um bar de _Strip_ tentando ganhar atenção e Jongin sorriu, feliz.

– A sua vida extra! – Foi a última coisa que Kyungsoo ouviu da voz risonha de Jongin, antes de voltar a consciência com uma respiração engasgada que fez com que todos se voltassem para o corpo ensanguentado e jogado ao chão, mais uma vez.

– Alarme falso, senhora Do, ele meio que ressuscitou aqui, pode ficar calma. – Jongdae falava para o telefone, quase jogado sobre o corpo de Kyungsoo. – _O que diabos foi isso, Kyungsoo?_ – Ele gritou, assim que desligou o telefone.

E quase simultaneamente a “ressurreição” de Kyungsoo, uma das portas do local foi aberta com força, chamando a atenção da multidão, de Taemin, de Kyungsoo e até de Luhan, que não sabia se devia continuar o show como se nada tivesse acontecido. Jongin entrou por ela, com os mesmos cabelos pretos e roupas estranhas e Kyungsoo se apaixonou mais uma vez.

– Você. – Taemin sorria como um maníaco, satisfeito por ter Jongin ali para apimentar o show.

– Eu. – Jongin respondeu, não tão feliz assim.

– Oh meu Deus, ele é mesmo real. – Kyungsoo exclamou, maravilhado para caramba.

– Eu devo continuar aqui em cima ou…? – Luhan perguntou.

– Sim, querida, o show deve continuar. – Taemin a respondeu, ainda sorrindo. – Eu estou incrivelmente lisonjeado por te ter aqui, meu _primeiro-bailarino_. – Disse, se dirigindo a Jongin, que revirou os olhos e riu com puro sarcasmo.

– Eu não sou nada seu, Taemin, e nunca mais vou ser!

– Me derrotar não é tão fácil assim, Jongin, eu não sou como os seus ex-namorados inúteis, eu tenho mais forças e um punhado de armas secretas também, Kyungsoo nem chega aos meus pés, eu o matei uma vez e vou matar de novo, você é meu, Jongin, _meu_. 

– Por que diabos você está fazendo isso, Taemin? Você nem mesmo gostava de mim, você passou a nossa relação inteira me evitando. – Jongin disse, agora ao lado de Kyungsoo, que assistia a discussão com interesse.

– Você quer saber como eu comecei essa Liga idiota, Jongin? – Taemin disse, quase como se falasse sozinho, disposto a ignorar a pergunta de Jongin. – Quando eu percebi que você não voltaria mais eu fiquei cansado, eu gosto de ter as coisas em meu poder, foi por isso que eu fiz um post bêbado em uma rede social. – Taemin riu consigo mesmo. – Eu nunca pensei que essa coisa idiota chamaria a atenção de alguém, mas os seus ex-namorados responderam ao post se identificando comigo, quem diabos namora com seis pessoas malignas e que usam frequentemente a mesma rede social? Parando para pensar eu concluí que o problema estava em você, qual o seu problema, Jongin? – Kyungsoo, ao lado, ria um pouco da história contada, enquanto Jongin se sentia extremamente ofendido.

– Eles não eram tão maus quando eu namorei com eles, sabe, diferente de você que sempre foi um pé no saco.

– Mas existiu um fator comum entre eles, não? E ele foi você. Você magoa as pessoas e as torna más, Jongin, a culpa é toda sua!

– Já chega Taemin! – Jongin gritou, enquanto corria até ele e tentava o acertar com os pés (mas Taemin era rápido e Jongin estava enferrujado). – A única pessoa que tem culpa aqui é você! – Kyungsoo realmente achava interessante assistir Jongin lutar contra o ex-namorado, mas ele sabia que isso o envolvia também e que ele devia ao menos ajudar, essa luta era sua, afinal.

E Kyungsoo queria ter sido rápido o suficiente para quebrar a cara de Taemin com só um soco, mas aquela bendita katana retirada do peito de Kyungsoo ainda estava em seu poder e Jongdae, que assistia junto da multidão, quis morrer de desgosto por ver o quanto o casal era descuidado a respeito daquilo, porque Jongin se deixou ser acertado em uma das coxas em um momento de pouca concentração, o que o fez perder instantaneamente o equilíbrio e a força, enquanto reclamava da dor, sentado no chão.

– Jongin, você está bem? – Kyungsoo perguntou, se abaixando para o ajudar, mas tentando não ser descuidado.

– Eu- eu vou ficar bem, Kyungsoo, me escuta, eu descobri o que me deixava tão preso e paranoico, Taemin tem um jeito muito poderoso de me controlar e-

– Jongin, tem certeza que isso é hora para falar disso? – Kyungsoo o interrompeu, preocupado com o começo de um outro pedido de desculpas.

– Não, Kyungsoo, me escuta, seu idiota, Taemin tem literalmente um jeito de entrar na minha cabeça, você lembra como a minha cabeça brilhava? 

– Ele era o hamster? – Kyungsoo perguntou, curioso, tinha certeza que aquele hamster estava metido na parada.

– O que? Claro que não, Kyungsoo, ele não era o hamster. – Jongin respondeu indignado.

– E por que o hamster se chamava Taemin? – Questionou indignado, fazendo as bochechas de Jongin esquentarem de constrangimento.

– P-porque eu tenho uma forma única de lidar com as coisas, ok? Agora me escuta, ele usa o subespaço e isso era tão obvio, eu nem acredito que não pensei nisso antes! Eu preciso que você entre na minha bolsa de novo, tudo bem? Só assim nós vamos conseguir derrotá-lo, você tem que derrotá-lo dentro da minha cabeça… ou da minha bolsa, é tudo a mesma coisa.

E lá foi então, Kyungsoo, ter todo o trabalho de entrar naquela bolsa sem ser percebido por Taemin, se escondendo no meio da multidão com a bolsa a tiracolo e ignorando o olhar julgador dos que estavam próximos, afinal, entrar em bolsas não era a coisa mais normal para se fazer no meio de uma luta.

Quando Kyungsoo finalmente a adentrou com êxito ele encontrou toda a escuridão característica do subespaço, flutuando em direção ao fundo, onde encontrou a mesma imagem da outra vez em que esteve dentro da cabeça de Jongin. Taemin se sentava naquela mesma poltrona, com Jongin novamente aos seus pés, rendido e submisso, mas dessa vez com as mãos atadas em uma algema que parecia machucar um tanto. Taemin parecia muito mais poderoso, seus olhos brilhavam com todo o poder que tinha por ali e seu corpo parecia mais forte.

– Você é corajoso de aparecer por aqui, Kyungsoo, eu sou muito mais poderoso na cabeça dele. – Taemin puxou as algemas de Jongin, o fazendo soltar uma exclamação de dor.

– Solta ele!

– Jongin não quer ser solto, ele gosta de estar aqui, cara, é o seu lugar favorito. – Disse enquanto acariciava o rosto de Jongin, que o olhava com desprezo.

Kyungsoo então avançou por sobre Taemin, que tirou as mãos das algemas de Jongin e o deixou cair no chão, sozinho e sem poder se mover, ali Taemin era realmente mais forte, o que fez Kyungsoo ter muita dificuldade em acertá-lo de alguma forma, sem falar que Taemin também tinha em poder a katana de Kyungsoo dentro da cabeça de Jongin e já se tornava irritante a forma como ele dependia dela para ganhar as batalhas.

Kyungsoo pensou em desistir, não conseguiria, Taemin ali era forte e dominante e Kyungsoo não possuía nenhuma arma, ele planejou formas de reverter a situação até ser (mais uma vez) atingido por Taemin, no meio da barriga, não podendo respirar e nem se mover. Kyungsoo se perguntou se poderia morrer ali também.

E Taemin estava tão concentrado em fazer um discurso de vitória que não percebeu que Jongin havia quebrado as próprias algemas e se levantava, com o peito brilhando em vermelho, como aconteceu com Kyungsoo uma vez: havia ganho o poder do amor.

– Saia da minha cabeça! – Ele gritou, com toda sua força, enquanto acertava a Taemin com a sua própria katana. O que fez tudo brilhar com força demais e uma infinidade de objetos pessoais saírem voando pelo salão, a bolsa de Jongin havia explodido.

Jongin havia tirado Taemin da própria mente, agora faltava que Kyungsoo o derrotasse de verdade.

**...**

Kyungsoo abriu os olhos rapidamente, sendo agraciado com o rosto de Jongin.

– Eu morri de novo? – Ele perguntou, assustado. Jongin riu.

– Não, você não morreu, tudo aquilo só rolou dentro da minha cabeça. – Ele respondeu com naturalidade, Kyungsoo fez uma careta. – É confuso, eu sei.

– E onde a gente tá?

– Bem, a gente tá no banheiro do segundo andar, sabe, eu estava esperando você acordar sem que Taemin nos visse e tentasse usar aquela espada irritante. – Jongin revirou os olhos.

– Meu deus, eu também tô cansado daquela coisa. – Kyungsoo concordou.

– Eu também tenho uma agora. – Jongin sorriu, animado. – O poder do amor.

– Uau, isso é- isso é demais. – Kyungsoo riu, feliz, aparentemente Jongin o amava. – Como está sua perna? – Perguntou, vendo que Jongin já não parecia tão incomodado com isso.

– Ah, já está bem melhor, não foi tão ruim quanto pareceu, eu só queria o distrair. – Jongin confessou, rindo daquela forma infantil e fazendo Kyungsoo se perguntar: como ele podia ser assim? – Você sabe que ainda tem que derrotar o Taemin, não é?

– Ah, droga, vamos acabar logo com isso.

**...**

Kyungsoo tinha esperança de que Taemin tivesse ido embora de uma vez e os deixado para lá, mas nem tudo é como a gente quer, por isso logo ao descer até o térreo, Kyungsoo se deparou com Taemin posicionado à frente do que parecia ser um aglomerado de cápsulas de gelo, ou algo assim, Kyungsoo se lembrou vagamente do episódio em Utopia de _X-Men Evolution_ , ou seja lá o que fosse aquilo, Kyungsoo não lembrava, ele só sabia que podia ver pessoas ali dentro e aquilo o intrigou para caramba.

– O que é aquilo? – Kyungsoo perguntou em um sussurro a Jongin.

– Eu não faço ideia. – Ele respondeu, enquanto os dois se aproximavam de Taemin e… aquela coisa.

– Oh, vocês voltaram, que bom, espero que estejam cientes de que o show não acabou e que a mente de Jongin não era a única em meu poder. – Taemin os cumprimentou, sorrindo.

– Do que você está falando, Taemin? – Jongin perguntou, apertando os olhos em confusão.

– Jongin, por favor, me deixe apresentar meus bailarinos, eles não parecem incríveis aqui, a minha disposição? – Taemin falou, apontando para as cápsulas que realmente continham pessoas, desacordadas como num sono profundo. – A única pessoa que falta ali, Jongin, é você, meu primeiro-bailarino. – Apontou então, para uma cápsula vazia. – Você, que foi o primeiro em quem eu testei isso, deveria estar ali com eles.

– Te-testou o que? – Kyungsoo perguntou, confuso.

– A forma com que eu trabalho, _amigo_ , prendendo as pessoas dentro de suas próprias cabeças, só elas e seus problemas, até que não exista mais volta enquanto eu continuar ali, até que não exista mais cura e as pessoas passem a ser minhas, é assim que mantenho meus alunos e funcionários e era assim que eu mantinha Jongin até agora. – Taemin soou raivoso.

– Uau, cara, eu pensei que você ensinava eles ou algo assim. – Kyungsoo respondeu, desacreditado.

– Você é louco, Taemin, você é completamente doente! – Jongin quase esbravejou, totalmente chocado.

– E você deveria desistir, Jongin, vocês não vão dar certo, eu os assisti, todos os dias, não só pela sua cabeça perturbada, mas pela de Kyungsoo também e sabe, ele está cada vez mais decadente, quase inteiramente danificado e quando ele estiver como eles. – Apontou para as cápsulas. – Eu simplesmente vou descartá-lo como lixo porque ele é totalmente inútil para mim e para qualquer um.

Kyungsoo se perguntou se deveria se sentir ofendido com isso, mas de verdade, estava confuso demais para isso. Jongin, no entanto, arregalou os olhos e levantou sua katana com toda a raiva existente no mundo. Taemin era um idiota!

– Seu idiota, seu grande idiota, ele não precisa de mais danos mentais vindos de você! – Jongin gritou enquanto tentava acertar Taemin, que desviava de suas investidas com facilidade e Kyungsoo se perguntou de novo se deveria se sentir ofendido.

– Está feliz, Kyungsoo? Você não ganhou nada de bom dessa relação com Jongin, ele só te colocou em problemas e agora você vai morrer lutando por causa dele. Você deveria se juntar a mim, Kyungsoo, eu te livraria de todas as armadilhas que coloquei em sua cabeça e juntos nós controlaríamos a vida amorosa do Jongin, não parece ótimo? – Taemin propôs, de forma gentil e educada e Kyungsoo se sentiu estranhamente tonto.

– Não! – Ele exclamou. – Eu nunca me juntaria a você e mesmo que você não tenha percebido, eu não estou mais lutando só por Jongin, eu estou lutando _por mim_! – Kyungsoo gritou, alto o suficiente para fazer com que todos ali ouvissem, e de forma confiante o suficiente para que seu peito começasse a brilhar de forma intensa.

Todos passaram a olhá-lo surpreso, o peito de Kyungsoo brilhava com um novo poder: _O Poder do Respeito Próprio_ , conhecido por ser três vezes mais poderoso do que qualquer tipo de amor, agora ele também tinha uma katana. Jongin sorriu satisfeito, derrotar Taemin nunca pareceu tão fácil.

– Você não assusta mais, Taemin, eu sei que se o matarmos agora, qualquer tipo de dominação acaba junto com você, então diga adeus para a mente de Kyungsoo e qualquer uma que esteja em seu poder agora! – Jongin disse, usando sua arma para tirar a de Taemin, que foi parar (sem machucar ninguém, devemos esclarecer) no meio da multidão.

– Me matar não vai o salvar, Jongin, ele é o próprio inimigo, vocês dois são! – Taemin disse, assim que foi segurado com força por Kyungsoo que o manteve no lugar o abraçando por trás.

– Cara, eu tenho certeza que você é pior. – Kyungsoo falou sobre o ombro de Taemin, olhando em seu rosto.

– Com certeza você é pior. – Jongin concordou com a cabeça. – Por essa Liga idiota de ex-namorados, por ter mexido com a minha cabeça e com a cabeça de Kyungsoo e por ser totalmente cruel com todas essas pessoas dominando suas mentes, você merece o que receberá! – Exclamou, apontando sua katana para o peito de Taemin ao mesmo tempo em que Kyungsoo apontava a sua para as costas, e assim, fazendo com que suas katanas atravessassem juntas o corpo do vilão, derrotaram o último e mais poderoso ex-namorado, fazendo com que um grito fosse ouvido e com que o corpo de Taemin se transformasse em milhares e milhares de moedas.

Eram mesmo muitas moedas.

– Finalmente, eu estava cansado de usar essas frases de efeito, elas são meio ridículas. – Jongin disse, se sentando no chão de forma exausta e Kyungsoo teria o respondido se não tivesse sucumbido ao chão logo depois de ter dado um sorriso vitorioso para Jongin. Havia desmaiado sem nem ter a oportunidade de juntar todas as moedas que recebeu. – Kyungsoo! – O grito desesperado de Jongin foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de fechar os olhos.

**...**

Kyungsoo observava a paisagem bonita daquele lugar incrivelmente iluminado pela lua, sentado sobre a grama e sentindo a brisa fresquinha bater sobre seu rosto, quando ouviu passos, alguém se aproximava.

– E aí. – Jongin falou, assim que se sentou ao lado de Kyungsoo na grama, usando roupas confortáveis e quentinhas, já era inverno de novo lá fora.

– Oi, bom te ver.

– Acho que já está na hora de acordar, não?

– Por quanto tempo eu estou dormindo? – Kyungsoo perguntou, confuso.

– Dois dias. Parece que Taemin ferrou mesmo com você, mas não foi tão grave e sei que você consegue acordar agora, uh? Não seja preguiçoso, estão todos preocupados, até Luhan está ali para ver você. – Jongin disse, sorrindo bonito, Kyungsoo assentiu.

– Nós podemos tentar de novo? Tipo, nós dois? – Perguntou, verbalizando a pergunta que rondou sua cabeça em boa parte do tempo em que esteve ali, preso na própria mente.

– Eu acho que a gente não tem mais jeito tentando ajeitar as coisas a partir de agora, mas nós podemos começar tudo de novo, desde o início, assim que você acordar. – Jongin falou antes de simplesmente desaparecer e Kyungsoo abrir os olhos, então.

Estava em uma cama de hospital, com direito a monitor cardíaco e tudo, Jongin estava de pé ao lado de sua cama.

– Oi, eu sou o Jongin. – Ele disse assim que Kyungsoo o olhou, como se eles se encontrassem pela primeira vez, como se estivessem começando algo.

– Eu sou o Kyungsoo. – Kyungsoo respondeu e Jongin riu, estavam de volta.

**...**

_UM FUTURO NÃO MUITO DISTANTE (na verdade só um mês depois):_

– Então você esteve no litoral esse tempo todo? – Kyungsoo perguntou curioso enquanto conversavam sentados em um meio-fio na rua de trás a rua da casa de Kyungsoo. Depois de acompanharem Chanyeol até em casa, estavam fugindo de Junmyeon que queria ajuda para tirar a mobília de Jongdae dali, os dois estavam indo morar juntos.

– Sim, com a minha mãe, eu nunca te falei que ela morava lá?

– Na verdade não.

– Pois bem, eu até te deixei uma dica de onde eu estava. – Jongin falou, recebendo um olhar confuso de Kyungsoo. – A mensagem atrás da Polaroid lembra? Eu estava falando do litoral, caramba, não era tão difícil!

– O que? É claro que era difícil, eu pensei que aquilo fosse uma dica para derrotar o Taemin ou algo assim, eu pensei em, sei lá, levar ele para praia e afogar ele no mar. – Kyungsoo reclamou, tirando uma risada gostosa de Jongin.

– Mas enfim, lá eu descobri como o Taemin fazia para entrar na minha cabeça e tudo o mais, foi quase um período sabático para mim, eu só pensava, comia e dormia, uma droga! – Jongin disse, tirando o boné que Kyungsoo usava e o arrumando sobre os cabelos novamente recém-cortados com a aba para trás, queria ver o rosto dele, Kyungsoo o olhou por uns segundos depois da ação, Jongin não havia mudado nada nesse tempo.

– Por que não me disse que dançava? – Ele perguntou, de repente.

– Como é?

– Por que não me disse que dançava, que era o ‘primeiro-bailarino do Taemin’ e etc? – Perguntou de novo, debochando do termo usado por Taemin, ganhando um tapa no ombro.

– Eu pensei que essa era uma parte da minha vida que eu devia esquecer, Taemin me fez pensar assim, mas agora eu entendi que não, por isso vou continuar com isso. – Jongin no último mês havia conseguido ingressar no curso de dança na Universidade de Artes de Seul e ele mentiria se dissesse que isso não foi um motivo para voltar.

– Legal, eu fico feliz por você, talvez eu devesse tentar fazer algo que gosto também, mas no momento nem uma casa eu tenho mais. – Kyungsoo disse, esfregando as mãos no rosto, dramático.

– Bom, você ainda tem muito tempo para se descobrir e me tem também, sabe, tem a minha casa e um emprego para me ajudar com as contas, não sei se você entende o que eu quero dizer. – Jongin piscou, brincalhão. Kyungsoo sorriu.

– Oh, você está me chamando para morar com você?

– Talvez. – Jongin riu.

– Eu pensei que a gente estava indo devagar. – Levantou as sobrancelhas, brincando.

E realmente, quando Jongin falou em "começar tudo de novo" ele estava sendo literal, nem um beijinho Kyungsoo havia ganho depois disso (na verdade ganhou um sim, mas eles prometeram fingir que nada aconteceu) e esse era um passo bem grande na concepção de Kyungsoo.

– Tudo bem, você pode ser um sem teto, então. – Deu de ombros.

– Não, espera, espera, eu vou morar com você… – Kyungsoo fez uma pausa dramática. – Se você mudar o nome do hamster oficialmente para Erik Magnus Lenhsherr e me der um beijo de verdade. – Kyungsoo fez um biquinho engraçado e Jongin revirou os olhos, se aproximando e o beijando nos lábios, finalmente, e de verdade.

E eles continuariam assim, como o casal despreocupado e meloso que sempre quiseram ser, até segunda ordem, ou até serem achados por Junmyeon.

(spoiler: eles foram achados por Junmyeon.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês sabem que o Jongdae era meu personagem preferido, né?


End file.
